No Limite
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Kisame jamais imaginaria, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, que o novo BAIXISTA poderia causar tanta discórdia• •Vários casais Akatsuki• • •U.A.• •COMPLETA•
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

Essa é uma fic essencialmente nostálgica. Ela é, basicamente, como eram as fics que reuniam os ships da Akatuski em 2009. Porém, tem uma diferença crucial que acho válido ressaltar: essa é também uma fic, basicamente, _pervertida_. Respeite o rated T (por sexo e drogas), ele não está aí só de enfeite. Sabendo disso, não digam que eu não avisei, e aproveitem a fic.

* * *

**AVISO:**

_Essa não é, sob nenhuma circunstância, uma história de amor._

* * *

**Música:** Derise (Ozzy Osbourne)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo I

Os ponteiros do relógio marcavam quinze para as três da tarde, mas ninguém naquele flat estava se importando com os ponteiros do relógio. E quando digo ninguém, quero na verdade dizer: aqueles dois.

_**I always knew what I wanted to be**_

(Eu sempre soube o que eu queria ser)

_**I knew for sure,**_

(Eu tinha certeza)

_**I knew for sure**_

(Eu tinha certeza)

_**Always knew it was them or me**_

(Sempre soube que eram eles ou eu)

_**I wanted more,**_

(Eu queria mais)

_**More and more**_

(Mais e mais)

Os lábios dele passeavam pelos gomos perfeitamente delineados de seu abdômen. E subiam, e a língua quente roçava em seu peito, então lhe arranhava as costas amplas e sorria quando ele mordia o seu pescoço com força. Doía, mas só estava sendo marcando como seu pertence. De alguma forma – de todas as formas – aquilo realmente o excitava.

Lençóis e roupas jogados pelo chão, apenas as paredes eram testemunhas de uma pausa nas infinitas discussões violentas e em sua maioria banais. Os dias estendidos pelo tédio de seus compromissos chegava ao fim em fins-de-semana como aquele, onde o flat ficava insuportavelmente pequeno diante de tanta luxúria. Não era um dia quente, mas eles estavam envoltos em uma nuvem de calor.

Ele puxou seus cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para o lado sem a menor delicadeza, e voltou a roçar os dentes por seu pescoço, agora mais devagar. Abraçou-o, sentindo o corpo dele colado ao seu, e por um instante desviou a atenção dos cabelos negros compridos que ele tinha e olhou para o outro lado. Seus olhos se encontraram com os ponteiros antes ignorados daquele relógio, e eles arregalaram. Jogou as mãos contra o peito dele e empurrou-o de cima de si sem muita força, mas foi suficiente para atirá-lo para fora da cama. Ouviu o baque de sua queda e a seguir a já costumeira exclamação:

- Mas que porra, Kisame! – a cabeça de Kakuzu apareceu do outro lado colchão, depois seus braços o puxaram para cima e ele sentou na cama vendo o outro vestir as suas calças.

- Desculpe, mas hoje não vai dar... Acabei esquecendo a porra do ensaio – resmungou consigo mesmo. Levantou já com os tênis nos pés e apanhando sua camisa do chão. Ele foi até a escrivaninha a alguns passos de distância da cama. Passou a gola da camisa pela cabeça, pegou o bloco de anotações e a caneta que sempre eram deixados ali, mas antes que pudesse escrever sua cintura foi puxada para trás e suas costas bateram contra o peito do moreno. Kakuzu acariciou seu ombro com os lábios e guiou-os até a sua orelha, Kisame apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos permitindo-se mais alguns segundos daquele paraíso. – Ora Kakuzu... Não começa, cara... Eu tenho mesmo que ir – arfou.

Imediatamente ele parou, dando-se por derrotado, e afastou as mãos do Hoshigaki recuando passos largos e fazendo um muxoxo contrariado. Kisame agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter entendido, não tinha tempo e nem estava com vontade de discutir. Terminou de anotar o recado, vestiu as mangas e estendeu o papel para Kakuzu enquanto baixava a camiseta. Ele estava escorado à parede ao lado da porta, ainda passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e suspirou pesado antes de arrebatar o papel das mãos dele – estava deixando bastante claro o quanto lhe enfurecia o abandono do namorado em um momento que pessoalmente apreciava bastante. Olhou para o papel desinteressadamente.

- O de cima é o endereço do lugar que Itachi-san e Madara-sama arrumaram pra gente, o de baixo é onde você tem que pegar o Hidan daqui há... – olhou o relógio. – Mais ou menos uma hora. Não se esqueça disso, por favor. Também faça um favor a si mesmo e tome um banho, está bem? Deixei uma roupa separada pra você em cima da mesa. Quando o ensaio acabar eu ligo pra você ir me buscar. Pegou tudo?

- Espera, quando eu tenho que respirar?

Kisame riu.

- Apenas diga "ok".

- Ok – meneou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. Kisame puxou seu maxilar para perto e deixou um rápido beijo em seus lábios. – Ótimo, é meu dia de folga e fui abandonado por causa de um Uchihazinho de merda e outros retardados.

- Esse "Uchihazinho de merda" é meu melhor amigo, e os "outros retardados" são seus amigos também, então só cale a boca e não se esqueça do Hidan – dizia abrindo a porta do flat. – Eu vou pegar um táxi pra você ficar com a moto.

- Sério? Um táxi? Por que você não vai a pé? A gente devia estar economizando – ofereceu para ele a guitarra que estava escorada atrás da porta.

- E quando você não está economizando, Kakuzu? – Kisame riu outra vez. – Dá pra pôr gasolina?

- Isso depende. Dá pra você me dar o dinheiro pra pôr gasolina?

Não devia ficar mais surpreso com isso, mas sempre ficava. Kisame ganhava no bar menos da metade do que ele recebia na oficina e de alguma forma sempre ficava com as maiores contas. Mas um dia, quando descobrisse a senha daquela conta bancária, e ele pagaria cada centavo. Por agora apenas bufava e tirava algumas notas da carteira.

- É tudo o que eu tenho agora, você completa.

- E a remuneração pelos meus serviços prestados essa tarde? – ele apoiou o braço na soleira da porta e sorriu provocante dentro de sua samba canção azul. Kisame sorriu de volta, olhou para os lados para ver se não tinha mais ninguém no corredor e puxou o pescoço do moreno para beijá-lo, um beijo apressado e fogoso. Separaram-se, com os lábios vermelhos, e respondeu:

- Quando terminarmos isso hoje à noite eu pago pelo serviço completo.

- Como é esse tal Hidan?

- Ah, ele... Ele tem mais ou menos o porte do Deidara, cabelo branco curto, e vai estar usando um colar com um triângulo dentro de um círculo. Seja legal com ele, a última coisa que preciso no momento é mais um amigo que acha que você é um maníaco chato, arrogante e aterrorizante.

- Você sabe que eu realmente sou um maníaco chato, arrogante e aterrorizante Kisame, não tente me mudar – apesar de ele estar sério, Kisame sabia que ele estava brincando. Em alguns momentos raros Kakuzu ficava de muito bom humor. Não era sempre, não era com todo mundo. Geralmente era quando estavam só os dois, e não durava muito. Pelo visto estava em um desses seletos momentos, era uma pena não poder aproveitá-lo. Deixaria a dádiva para Hidan (mas se conhecia o amigo e o namorado tão bem quanto imaginava, Hidan acabaria estragando o bom-humor dele).

- É, eu acho que sabia. Mas agora tenho mesmo que ir, até mais tarde.

- Ei, não está se esquecendo de nada?

Kisame voltou, o sorriso se alargou em seu rosto.

- Aishiteru – ele disse.

- Aishiterumo – Kakuzu respondeu e fechou a porta.

_**It's all right,**_

(Está tudo bem)

_**It's o.k.**_

(Está tudo ok)

_**None of them people gonna take it away**_

(Nenhuma daquelas pessoas irá levá-lo)

_**They don't know,**_

(Eles não sabem)

_**Like I know**_

(Como eu sei)

_**And I can't stop**_

(E eu não posso parar)

_**'Cause it drives them crazy**_

(Porque isso os enlouquece)

De fora do galpão podia-se ouvir o barulho de instrumentos sendo afinados e duas vozes distintas ensaiavam uma canção. O silêncio se apossou dos quatro cantos do espaço quando um dos músicos subiu em um caixote e estendeu suas mãos para o alto. Seu rosto não tinha nem uma centelha de qualquer expressão, mas a voz grave que saiu de sua garganta tinha tons claros de descontentamento, e ecoou pela sala.

- Ele está atrasado – informou Itachi. – _De novo_.

- Calma, Kisame já deve estar chegando – Zetsu suspirou esbanjando tédio. Há mais de quinze minutos estava sentado atrás da bateria apoiado o rosto na mão branca, tentando acertar moscas com as baquetas. – Ou talvez ele nem venha.

- É a terceira vez só nesse mês – insistiu Itachi.

- Danna, notou que desde que Kisame se mudou para o apartamento do Kakuzu o Uchiha anda todo esquentado, hmmm? – o loiro, sentado em uma caixa de som, encostou o queixo no ombro do ruivo baixinho que estava de pé entre suas pernas.

- Não se meta nos assuntos dos outros, Deidara – Sasori continuava lendo as partituras. – ...Mas isso é bem verdade – emendou com um sorriso pro lado.

O ranger do portão da frente sendo puxado pra cima tirou o olhar congelante de Itachi de cima dos dois e voltou-o para onde ele era fechado de novo. Com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e segurando sua guitarra na outra, Kisame aproximou-se devagar do resto do grupo.

- Foi mau o atraso... – disse constrangido.

- O que você anda fazendo que te impede de chegar na hora marcada, Kisame? – Itachi pulou de cima do caixote para o chão.

- Algo que estou começando a achar que está te faltando, Itachi-san.

Deidara e Zetsu riram, Sasori manteve sua inexpressividade, mas Itachi não gostou nada da piada.

- Só estava brincando – Kisame recolheu o sorriso ao notar o modo como ele lhe olhava. – Não vai mais acontecer Itachi-san, desculpe.

- Eu não me importo com você e o seu mecânico, Kisame, mas gostaria que chegasse nos ensaios na hora certa. Você pode fazer isso?

Kisame expeliu o ar com força pela boca e começou a ligar os cabos à sua guitarra. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas Itachi continuava de pé ao seu lado esperando por uma resposta. Sem desviar do trabalho para olhá-lo, apenas disse:

- Olha, por mais que você seja meu melhor amigo Itachi-san, ele é o meu namorado, sabe que não posso escolher um lado nessa briguinha de vocês. Então não venha me colocar nessa posição, está bem? Eu sei que tenho chegado uma horinha atrasado sempre, mas você fez essa agenda de modo que quase todo ensaio cai no dia de folga do Kakuzu, então é complicado, ele está começando a ficar realmente chateado com isso. Mas eu estou aqui, não estou? – Kisame terminara de arrumar os cabos, ele olhou para o amigo Uchiha. – Então nós vamos começar ou ficar conversando a tarde toda? Porque eu tenho que voltar pra casa as sete.

Itachi sustentou o olhar sobre ele, ao qual Kisame não desviou como normalmente faria. Por longos segundos eles continuaram o entreolhar duro, onde Deidara dava risinhos baixos divertidos e murmurava para Sasori como aquilo devia ter doído no Uchiha. O próprio Itachi fez um muxoxo e saiu para pegar a sua guitarra no outro lado do galpão. Por sua vez, Kisame somente suspirou e rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Onde está Konan? – perguntou.

- Foi buscar Nagato com Madara-sama – respondeu Deidara. – O danna vai substituir ela por hoje.

Com um murmúrio de consentimento, Kisame deu uma última olhada de soslaio para o moreno do outro lado que dedilhava as cordas de sua guitarra, e começou a afinar a sua.

_**It's the same old desire**_

(É o mesmo velho desejo)

_**Nothing has changed,**_

(Nada mudou)

_**Nothing's the same**_

(Nada é o mesmo)

_**Burning like fire**_

(Queimando como fogo)

_**Don't you ever take my name in vain**_

(Você não diga meu nome em vão)

Na sua moto, ele fazia zig-zags por entre o aglomerado de carros, ultrapassava alguns sinais fechados onde não havia radares que pudessem lhe pegar e continuava sua viagem, que tinha como trilha sonora as buzinas dos motoristas furiosos que deixava para trás. As mãos que puxavam o acelerador estavam cobertas por luvas negras, assim como era a jaqueta que usava sobre uma regata branca. Quando ele virou a última esquina, foi forçado a diminuir a velocidade e girar o pescoço para admirar a passagem de uma jovem alta e loira, afinal não tinha como não reparar naquela mulher e seus _atributos_. Foi arrastada de volta quando alguém na calçada à frente gritou "cuidado, maluco!". Olhou para a pista a tempo de ver um rapaz atravessando a passos retardados e arrastando uma mala com rodinhas. Seus olhos quase saltaram do rosto e mais do que depressa acionou o freio e puxou a moto para o acostamento, o pneu cantou no asfalto e só então o rapaz quase atropelado pareceu notar o perigo e olhou espantado para o motoqueiro. A cena também atraiu os olhares de todos os passantes, e como estavam em frente a um aeroporto, não eram poucas pessoas.

Ele levantou da moto e tirou o capacete mostrando sua expressão furiosa.

- Você ficou louco, moleque? – berrou aproximando-se com o indicador apontando para quem imaginava ser um turista, devido o mapa em suas mãos. – O que acha que está fazendo parado no meio da rua desse jeito?

- Foi mau cara, eu estava meio distraído – desculpou-se arrastando a mala de volta à calçada.

- Eu notei. Tenha mais cuidado, da próxima vez podem passar por cima de você. – Kakuzu gastou algum tempo olhando-o de cima a baixo. Aquele rapaz tinha mais ou menos o porte de Deidara, e tinha cabelos brancos.

- Valeu – agradeceu vagamente.

- Você por acaso não acaba de chegar, não é?

- É sim – voltou-se ao motoqueiro levando uma sobrancelha arqueada. Os olhos de Kakuzu acharam o colar com um triângulo dentro de um círculo no pescoço dele. – Por que a pergunta?

- Hidan?

- Kakuzu? – os olhos violeta se abriram e ele deu um passo para trás devido à surpresa. O outro não era nada parecido com o que imaginava encontrar. Por via das dúvidas, tirou o celular do bolso e procurou por uma foto específica. Ali estavam o seu amigo de pele azulada junto ao moreno alto que no momento estava à sua frente. – Só dá pra ver a sua cara na foto. Kisame não me disse que você era tão... grande.

Não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso diante da surpresa do menor. Era ele quem agora lhe avaliava de cima a baixo, curioso.

- Por que motivo isso é tão alarmante assim?

- Bem, Kisame sempre preferiu caras... Pequenos e bonitinhos, sabe? Você não é bem o que eu esperaria de um par para o Kisame, vocês dois são bem monstruosamente grandes – Hidan respondeu sincero.

- Sou uma exceção, então. – Pegou um segundo capacete e ofereceu a ele.

- Nós vamos de moto?

- É o que parece – respondeu já montando em seu transporte. Kakuzu retirou a sua jaqueta e jogou para ele. – Amarre a sua mala aí atrás.

Precisou de alguns segundos para digerir o que ele dizia. Realmente, não era nada parecido com o que tinha imaginado.

Hidan fez o que ele tinha dito, pôs o capacete e montou na garupa, não se contendo em dar uma pequena espiada na silhueta do sujeito. Ele era bastante alto, tinha os quadris ligeiramente mais estreitos em relação aos ombros largos, fortes, de pele morena, com uma grande scar no ombro direito e duas linhas tatuadas em cada pulso; e estava usando uma regata minúscula... Inegavelmente atraente. Não tinha somente um corpo bonito, seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto um par de esmeraldas, os cabelos negros caiam em sua testa e cobriam a sua nuca e o piercing que tinha no lábio era excessivamente convidativo a um beijo demorado.

"Então Kisame arrumou um bad boy, hã?" – pensou pondo um sorriso sacana nos lábios e as mãos nos ombros largos dele.

- É melhor segurar na minha cintura – aconselhou indiferentemente, dando a partida na moto.

O ronco do motor invadiu a rua. Não foi preciso um segundo aviso, assim que puxou o acelerador Hidan foi obrigado a agarrá-lo com força ou seria arremessado para fora da sela.

_**It drives them crazy,**_

(Isso os enlouquece)

_**'Cause I won't be cool**_

(Porque não serei legal)

_**It's too late baby**_

(É tarde demais, querida)

Eles pararam de tocar quando a porta da frente tornou a ser bruscamente jogada para cima. A moça entrou primeiro, ele esperou até que ela passasse por baixo do espaço que abrira para só então entrar no galpão fechando-o atrás de si. Todos estancaram ao vê-los se aproximar, apenas o som de seus passos ecoando pelo galpão e os pratos da bateria persistiam a fazer barulho. Deidara soltou o microfone e foi para mais longe quanto pôde, Sasori puxou-o pelo braço para não se afastar demais de si.

Quando os dois que entraram chegaram até eles, o rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos que cobriam um de seus olhos soltou o ar com força pelas narinas e colocou as duas mãos na cintura. Konan somente cruzou os braços, e ninguém nada disse por longos segundos.

- Sério? – Nagato enfim falou. – Nenhuma visita?

- Madara-sama pediu para não irmos – explicou Sasori.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei, vai ter que perguntar a ele.

Nagato sustentou um olhar inexpressivo sobre Sasori. Eles pareciam batalhar para ver quem desviaria primeiro, e podiam ficar naquilo por horas se lhes deixassem.

- Madara-sama achou que nós fossemos nos complicar e complicar você também se aparecêssemos – disse Zetsu.

- E VOCÊ! – o grito que ele deu de repente e seu dedo apontando para o baterista daquele grupo fez cada um deles piscar os olhos. Nagato deixou uma pausa antes de continuar, onde escolhia bem suas palavras e sua face voltava a habitual calmaria. – Você não dirija a palavra a mim, Zetsu. Eu passei um verdadeiro inferno por sua causa, se aproxime de mim outra vez e eu vou ser preso por justa causa, mas você vai estar em um hospital. Tenha a ousadia de esconder as suas porcarias na minha casa outra vez e eu arranco as suas mãos fora. Sabe que eu posso fazer isso, não sabe? É bom que não esqueça.

Ele passou os olhos por cada um daqueles rapazes de pé a sua frente, inicialmente com a respiração pesada devido à fúria, mas assim como suas feições tornava lentamente a normalidade. Seus ombros relaxaram embora Zetsu ainda lhe olhasse acuado, e ele sentou no chão mesmo sem fazer cerimônias. Konan passou a mão por seus cabelos, um pedido silencioso para que o companheiro se acalmasse. Três meses atrás Madara pediu a sua casa para dar uma festa, e nos três meses posteriores à essa festa Nagato esteve preso por tráfico de drogas que não eram suas. Mas ele esperou, acreditou que rapidamente Madara mexeria os seus pauzinhos e lhe tiraria dali, mas aquilo durou três meses que pareceram eras. Ah, como ele queria colocar as mãos no pescoço de Zetsu e sentir os ossos quebrando sob seus dedos. As drogas que encontraram na batida policial eram dele.

- Soube que até arrumaram um novo baixista – Nagato levantou a cabeça e sorriu enviesado para todos.

- Nós precisamos de um baixista, Nagato – dissera Itachi. – E não sabíamos quanto tempo você ficaria na cadeia.

- E onde ele está? – Os cinco a sua frente se entreolharam. – Quer saber de uma coisa? Não importa – ele abanou a mão no ar. – De qualquer maneira, estou fora disso. Eu estava limpo há sete meses até aquela maldita festa acontecer e tive que fazer todo o programa de novo, então não vou continuar com vocês.

Deram discretos suspiros de alívio, Konan somente sorriu orgulhosa.

- Mas nós não viemos aqui apenas para bater papo com vocês, temos um convite.

- Convite? – as sobrancelhas de Kisame franziram com força.

- Vamos dar uma festa – respondeu Konan. – Na nossa casa, porque Nagato está de volta e tudo mais. Vocês estão convidados.

- Espera, hmm, você disse "_nossa_" casa? Hm? – Deidara enfatizou.

- Pois é – ela correspondeu ao sorriso malicioso que o loiro lhe jogava. – Vocês não sabem por que não tiveram a decência de visitar Nagato, mas eu estive morando na casa dele durante esses meses para cuidar das coisas, e não tem porque eu me mudar só porque ele voltou, não é?

Nagato também olhou pra ela, embora seu sorriso fosse mais discreto.

- Que bom pra vocês, un – continuava a sorrir, direcionando sua atenção para o homem ao seu lado. – Então só faltamos nós dois, Sasori-no-danna.

- Não apresse as coisas – Sasori fez um muxoxo. – Se quer morar comigo, Deidara, primeiro vai ter que aprender a não destruir a cozinha sempre que pretende fazer macarrão instantâneo.

- Ora, seu...

- Esperamos vocês amanhã à noite – disse Nagato enquanto levantava-se do chão.

- Vai ser que tipo de festa? – questionou Kisame.

- Uma grande festa – respondeu malicioso.

_**Always moving,**_

(Sempre mudando)

_**Somewhere else to be**_

(Indo a outro lugar)

_**Scream at you and you scream at me**_

(Grito com você e você grita comigo)

_**Right or wrong,**_

(Certo ou errado)

_**Right or wrong**_

(Certo ou errado)

Abrir a porta do apartamento, colocar a guitarra no chão atrás dela, fechar a porta, jogar a chave em cima da mesinha, dizer:

- Tadaima, Kakuzu.

Kisame esticou um dos braços para cima e bocejou fatigado, ao baixar a mão esfregou os dedos por entre os fios azuis de seu cabelo. Então ele devia responder:

- Okaeri.

Mas aquela não era a voz de Kakuzu. Virou-se para procurar quem era o dono daquele timbre escandaloso e encontrou-o estirado no sofá, à vontade, com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça e um largo sorriso puxado para o lado direito.

- Hidan! – exclamou imediatamente. – Eu realmente tinha esquecido de que você estaria aqui. Cadê o Kakuzu?

- Eu estou aqui. – Virou-se novamente, agora para ver o moreno irritando atrás do balcão que separava a sala da cozinha. – Okaeri, Kisa... Você não devia ter me ligado para eu ir te buscar?

- Peguei uma carona com Sasori e Deidara, mas não se preocupe, não vai acontecer de novo – Kisame expeliu exausto. Seus ouvidos ainda estavam zunindo devido às discussões daqueles dois, e logo ele, que achava que as suas brigas com seu parceiro que eram barulhentas. – Como foi de viagem Hidan?

- Normal – girou a cabeça para o teto e apoiou uma perna no joelho dobrado. – Eu já estava cansado de ficar nessa porra de sofá olhando pra cara do veado do Kakuzu.

- Amanhã levo você para conhecer o pessoal – avançou alguns passos até contornar o balcão e chegar ao lado de Kakuzu. Prestava atenção somente no amigo. – Sinta-se em casa.

- Eu já estou – Hidan gargalhou alto.

- Você pode ligar a televisão se quiser. – Olhou para ele uma última vez, Hidan agora estava fuçando alguma coisa no celular e lhe ignorava por completo. Queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa, fizesse uma pergunta, começasse uma conversa... Contudo ele não o fez, o que levou Kisame a baixar a cabeça brevemente e depois levantá-la pra olhar para Kakuzu. Ele estava lhe encarando seriamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito desde que chegou. Pelo franzir de suas sobrancelhas, não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Kisame forçou-se a sorrir para ele e perguntou: – O que foi?

Escorou suas costas no balcão, Kakuzu pôs-se em frente a ele e olhou para o rapaz no seu sofá antes de começar a falar em murmúrios:

- Quanto tempo ele vai ficar aqui?

- Eu não sei. Algum tempo – respondeu no mesmo volume. – Já tínhamos falado sobre isso, não venha recuar agora que ele já está aqui.

- Não, você mencionou vagamente o assunto duas noites atrás quando eu estava concentrado em outras coisas. Foi golpe baixo, Kisame.

- Bem, cada um usa os recursos que tem – deu de ombros e sorriu mordaz.

- Ele não pode ir para algum hotel, ou ficar no apartamento do Itachi?

- O que Hidan fez a você durante essas duas horas?

- Ele põe um maldito palavrão em cada frase, não conhece Led Zeppelin e insultou os Beatles. Eu não quero um sujeito que não conhece Led sob o mesmo teto que eu. Como você pretende colocar um ignorante desses na sua banda, Kisame? Onde você achou esse cara?

- Foi em um festival. De rock – Kisame deu uma risada curta e passou a mão pelos cabelos, coçando a nuca num gesto de impaciência. – Dê uma chance para o Hidan, está bem? É só vocês não falarem de música.

- Ele é folgado – insistiu.

- Isso ele é mesmo, mas... Vai ser por pouco tempo. – Ergueu a mão e afastou os cabelos negros dele para trás da orelha, mostrando seu sorriso mais afável, um que tinha guardado especialmente para pedidos como aquele. Kakuzu descruzou os braços e relaxou, mas ainda parecia bravo. Aproveitando a brecha estreita que lhe era dada, avançou e pressionou os lábios contra o canto da boca dele, onde Kakuzu tinha um piercing, e manteve-lhes assim por um longo instante. – Pouco tempo – repetiu em um sussurro e colou sua testa na dele, também o puxando para mais perto. As mãos do moreno seguraram a sua cintura e ele apertou-a firme.

- Pouco tempo? – Kakuzu não podia acreditar que estava realmente cedendo.

- Obrigado. – Tirou a sua testa de junto à dele, segurou o rosto de Kakuzu entre suas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo estalado.

- Onde ele vai dormir? – perguntou, e tornou a cruzar os braços.

- Ele pode ficar no sofá – Kisame respondeu displicente.

- Se você não notou ainda Kisame, isso é um flat de apenas um cômodo e um banheiro – estendeu o braço para o lado direito. Sem entender o motivo de ele estar ressaltando aquele detalhe, Kisame seguiu o que Kakuzu estava apontando e imediatamente percebeu a falha no plano: ele estava apontando a cama, que ficava há alguns passos do sofá. Na verdade, era bem em frente a ele.

- Ahhhh – foi o que esboçou ao compreender o problema.

- É, "ah" – dizia Kakuzu. – Se ele vai ficar aqui por tempo indeterminado não podemos simplesmente colocá-lo no sofá, a menos que você não se incomode em terminar o que começamos mais cedo com seu amigo olhando para nós.

- Não seria nada agradável – Kisame esfregou o indicador pela sobrancelha esquerda, pensativo. – Ele pode ficar no banheiro, dá pra pôr um colchonete lá dentro.

- Não me importo em ficar no banheiro.

Os dois olharam para trás imediatamente ao ouvir uma terceira voz vinda de fora interferindo na conversa. Já fazia algum tempo que Hidan estava observando, desde que se esqueceram de continuar a falar com murmúrios. Kakuzu e Kisame trocaram olhares entre si e então ao rapaz de cabelos brancos deitado em seu sofá, e deram de ombros. Kakuzu teve tempo de dizer mais uma coisa para Kisame antes de ele começar a apanhar as coisas para preparar o jantar: "Eu não gosto nada dele".

_**It's the same old desire**_

(É o mesmo velho desejo)

_**Crazy train, crazy train**_

(Trem louco, trem louco)

_**Burning like fire**_

(Queimando como fogo)

Todos já estavam presentes no galpão quando eles chegaram. Kisame sorria largamente, Hidan vinha atrás de si com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

- Ei pessoal, esse é Hidan, o nosso novo baixista.

- Ei Hidan, bem-vindo a Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki? Que porra de nome é esse?

- Vamos ensaiar um Ozzy pra ver o que ele tem? _Desire_?

- Sem problemas.

Então eles tocaram, e então Deidara cantou:

_**I always knew what I wanted to be**_

(Eu sempre soube o que eu queria ser)

_**I knew for sure,**_

(Eu tinha certeza)

_**I knew for sure**_

(Eu tinha certeza)

_**[…]**_

* * *

**N/A**

Aeeee, mais uma fic nova, saudosa e nada revolucionária da Kell nesse fandom -QQ

Eu sei que vocês já ouviram essa novelinha várias vezes, mas vamos lá: eu já adiantem muitos capítulos dessa fic, praticamente todos, tá faltando só o último. Portanto, vou tentar ser pontual e atualizar todas as semanas, a única coisa que vai garantir essa pontualidade acredito que seja como vocês vão recepcionar essa fic .-.

Sou stalker mesmo e já vi que tem umas pessoinhas lendo as fics das minhas amics e colocando nos favoritos sem deixar review... Pow, isso é chato. Que custa deixar uma review se gostou tanto a ponto de marcar como favorito?

Agora vou deixar de mimimimi, que muita gente nem lê (-QQQ) e deixar vocês em paz até o próximo capítulo. Até!


	2. Chapter 2

**Música: **Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo II

* * *

Antes mesmo que abrisse os olhos, ele moveu a mão por sobre os lençóis da cama ao seu lado, e estendendo o braço um pouco mais tateou brevemente o lado oposto do colchão, e abriu os olhos devagar, pois algo estava faltando. Estava sozinho na cama. Girou o corpo para o outro lado apenas para confirmar o fato. Kakuzu expeliu o ar ruidosamente pela boca, como em um suspiro chateado. Deitou de frente para o teto e esfregou os olhos, depois passou as mãos pelos cabelos para arrumá-los.

Ele bocejou...

- Bom dia.

...E olhou para o balcão quando escutou um "bom dia" saído de uma voz que não era aquela com a qual estava habituado a receber "bons dias". Kakuzu lembrou-se de Hidan ao vê-lo, mas preferia não ter lembrado, da mesma forma que preferia não ter que vê-lo. Conferiu a hora no relógio na parede: seis e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

- Bom dia – respondeu sem muita animação.

Kakuzu voltou sua atenção novamente ao convidado de seu namorado. Hidan vinha contornando o balcão, se apoiou no mármore com o cotovelo e levou a xícara de café quente aos lábios. As sobrancelhas de Kakuzu arquearam quando viu que ele estava vestindo apenas uma cueca branca tanto quanto velha, que não cobria tão bem quanto devia onde acabavam os pelos abaixo de seu umbigo. Ele colocou a xícara em cima do balcão, deu as costas para o moreno e esticou-se sobre o mármore para pegar alguma coisa do outro lado. Kakuzu foi obrigado a pôr uma mão sobre a parte inferior do rosto e esfregava-o com ímpeto, suas sobrancelhas arquearam ao máximo.

_**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold**_

(Há uma senhora que tem certeza de que tudo o que brilha é ouro)

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven**_

(E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso)

_**When she gets there she knows if the stores are all closed**_

(Quando ela chega lá ela descobre que se as lojas estiverem todas fechadas)

_**With a word she can get what she came for**_

(Com apenas uma palavra ela consegue o que veio buscar)

O rapaz de cabelos brancos ficou de frente para si outra vez, ele molhava um pedaço de biscoito no café. Ele sorriu, e Kakuzu só pensou em dizer uma única coisa:

- Cadê o Kisame?

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven**_

(E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso)

Já estava escurecendo quando os Akatsuki terminaram o ensaio naquele sábado. Konan comprou duas pizzas grandes e pagou cerveja para todos. Apesar da saída de Nagato da banda, eles conversaram e decidiram que ela podia continuar como a vocal feminina do grupo. Os marmanjos apreciavam a exibição de suas pernas nas apresentações.

Os caixotes lhes serviam de cadeiras e um amplificador era a mesa onde colocavam suas garrafas, e onde estavam Hidan e Kisame em volta, sozinhos em um canto do galpão, colocando a conversa em dia.

- Eu ainda acho que Akatsuki é um nome horrível – Hidan disse outra vez, trazendo um novo riso ao amigo.

- Até concordo com você, mas são ordens de cima. O nosso... "patrocinador" escolheu o nome. Você vai conhecê-lo em breve, o Madara-sama – usou o gargalo da garrafa para apontar o companheiro do outro lado do amplificador. – Foi ele quem pagou sua passagem. Ele manda em tudo nesse grupo, sabe? Consegue as apresentações pra gente, equipamento, esse galpão está no nome dele também.

- E o que ele ganha em troca?

- Boa parte dos lucros – respondeu simplista. – A maioria dos lugares onde a gente toca é dele, e ele cobra entrada, então é um investimento bom para o Madara-sama. Mas a nossa parte do bolo não é nada mal – disse ao notar como Hidan pareceu decepcionado. – Quer dizer, nós fazemos isso mais por diversão, sabe? É um acréscimo bom no fim do mês, e eu faria até de graça. Não diga isso pro Madara-sama, eu gosto de receber – acrescentou ligeiro e sorriu. – Mas a maioria de nós tem trabalhos de verdade. Não Zetsu e Itachi-san, porque Zetsu é protegido e Itachi-san é da família do Madara-sama, então ele os banca.

- No que você trabalha? – perguntou com a boca cheia de pizza.

- Uma casa noturna – Kisame abanou os ombros. – Fico no bar. Mas estou tirando minhas férias esse mês.

- Ah que merda, eu queria conhecer o lugar. Estou afim de farrear cara, onde ficam as festas mais loucas dessa cidade? Sabe de uma coisa? A gente devia sair hoje à noite – tomou goles generosos de sua garrafa. – Essa cidade precisa ser batizada com a minha presença.

- Você está com sorte, o cara de quem você tomou o lugar vai dar uma festa hoje à noite. É uma boa chance de você conhecer melhor o resto do pessoal.

- E as festas dele são boas?

- Quase sempre terminam com alguém preso – respondeu, abocanhando o pedaço de pizza em sua mão. – Da última vez o preso foi ele.

- Então esse cara sabe mesmo como dar uma festa do caralho. Pode contar comigo. – Hidan estendeu a mão fechada para Kisame, que bateu nela. Arrumando-se sobre o caixote desconfortável, o novato na cidade olhou por sobre o ombro aos companheiros de banda que estavam atrás de si. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto, os olhos fúcsia brilharam cheios de lascívia e Hidan voltou ao amigo dizendo: – Ei Kisame, tem um ou dois aqui que eu gostaria de conhecer melhor do que o resto, se é que me entende. Quem é a garota? Ela é gostosa!

Kisame olhou além de Hidan para ver a única mulher presente; Konan estava sentada no chão com Itachi, a caixa da pizza e o engradado de cerveja. Os dois conversavam, e Kisame tinha que admitir: ela era mesmo muito atraente.

- Pode ir desistindo – disse, mastigava lentamente a comida e mordia outro pedaço. Antes que Hidan pudesse perguntar o porquê, explicou: – Ela tem namorado, e é bem sério. Não vai conseguir nada com a Konan.

- Ah, isso é uma merda – ele baixou a garrafa e encarou-o, por um curto instante aborrecido com a notícia. Não durou muito, logo Hidan tornou a sorrir maldoso e apontou os dois novamente. – E o outro guitarrista? O cara de cabelo comprido? Ele não é nada mal também.

Kisame engasgou com a cerveja e tossiu duas vezes antes de erguer a cabeça e exclamar:

- Itachi-san? Não. Somente... Não, Hidan. E você já o conheceu antes, Itachi-san estava comigo no festival, mas não ficou muito tempo.

- Não acho que tenha visto ele antes – apoiou os dois braços no amplificador e olhou para trás, onde Itachi continuava conversando com Konan, e o sorriso em seu rosto ficou maior e mais sacana. – Eu me lembraria dele. – Kisame nada disse, o que lhe levou a se voltar para ele, e mostrou-se sério. – Qual é Kisame? Não sou bom o bastante para o seu amigo?

- Definitivamente não – e riu alto. – Você é um canalha de primeira classe Hidan, o Itachi-san é um cara... Um cara bom. Ele também não costuma deixar qualquer um pegar intimidade com ele, então não. – Kisame tomou outro gole e completou: – Mantenha distância do Itachi-san, ele não é pro seu bico.

- Acha que eu não consigo nem dar uns amassos com ele?

- Itachi-san não... "_dá uns amassos_", Hidan – Kisame abanou a cabeça para os lados e ergueu os ombros. – Ele não é desses.

- Ah vá, e ele por acaso é a Madre Teresa ou algo assim?

- Só fique longe dele – repetiu entre risos pelo que Hidan dissera. – De qualquer forma ele prefere mulheres, então...

- É porque ele ainda não transou comigo – sorriu cheio de presunção, fazendo Kisame rir mais alto. – Mas você ainda não acabou com todas as minhas alternativas para uma transa de boas-vindas com um conterrâneo, eu gostei de mais um.

- Quem? – questionou, fazendo parecer que fingia interesse. Na realidade, ficou curioso para saber quem era. Hidan apontou a esquerda deles, onde estava a entrada do galpão, aberta no momento, deixando que vissem a calçada. Sentados em um batente nela estavam Zetsu e Sasori. Por mais que já soubesse a qual dos dois ele se referia (aquilo era óbvio de inúmeras maneiras), ainda assim Kisame perguntou: – Qual deles?

- É claro que é o ruivo, deixa de ser besta.

- Eu realmente sinto muito em ter que te dizer isso, mas Sasori é comprometido.

- Ah Kisame, vai tomar no cu né? Só pode estar me sacaneando. – E Kisame tornou a rir daquela reação, que não era realmente inesperada. Hidan olhava para si revoltado. – Tá falando sério mesmo? Quem é a pessoa?

- É nosso ilustre vocalista – apontou para a direita. Deidara estava nos fundos do galpão, sozinho, enrolando alguns cabos. Ele não tivera pegado um pedaço de pizza, mas aceitou a garrafa de cerveja, e Kisame achava que ele pareceu abatido durante toda à tarde. Seus cabelos loiros estavam completamente soltos e não conversou muito, o que vindo de Deidara era preocupante. Hidan olhou longamente para ele.

- Aquele ruivo bonitinho namora o traveco?

Tudo o que Kisame vinha refletindo em relação ao comportamento de Deidara naquela tarde fugiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu aquele questionamento abismado, e ele gargalhou o mais alto que pôde sem chamar a atenção dos demais. Kisame colocou a garrafa vazia em cima do amplificador e tentou controlar o riso.

- Se ele souber que você o chamou de travesti, vai quebrar a sua cara – disse entrecortado pelas risadas.

- Eu juro que achei que fosse mulher até abrir a boca – revelou Hidan, quebrando qualquer controle que Kisame tinha sobre suas gargalhadas.

- Eu também cometi esse erro – admitiu. – O cabelo não ajuda.

- Então o ruivo namora o traveco?

- Olha, pra falar a verdade eu não sei se eles namoram. Mas eles têm um grande rolo há anos e não costumam sair com outras pessoas, então pra mim isso é namoro, mas a gente nunca sabe com Sasori e Deidara. Eles estão sempre brigando.

- Isso explica porque não os vi juntos a tarde toda – disse pensativo. Kisame não gostou nada do jeito que ele sorriu quando terminou de pensar. – Se eles estão brigados de novo, eu tenho grandes chances de ganhar uma noite com esse Sasori.

- Acho melhor você não se meter no relacionamento deles, vai acabar dando confusão pro seu lado.

- Kisame, decida-se porra, ou eu vou começar a dar em cima do ruivo, ou do seu amigo gostoso de cabelo comprido. A escolha é sua – ele pôs as mãos nas coxas e inclinou-se na direção de Kisame. – E fique feliz por ter uma escolha, estou sendo legal com você.

Kisame engoliu em seco. A conversa divertida com o velho amigo de repente não era mais tão agradável assim; Hidan estava falando bastante sério. Olhou para Deidara, sozinho nos fundos do galpão, enrolando os cabos com lentidão exagerada e o olhar baixo. Olhou para Sasori, largando no silêncio, lendo pela quinta vez o rótulo da garrafa de cerveja agora que Zetsu tinha saído do seu lado para procurar a companhia de Konan e Itachi. Então, Kisame olhou para Itachi, e suspirou.

- Tudo bem – Kisame colocou o último pedaço de pizza na boca. – Pode tentar com Sasori. Mas eu não garanto que vá conseguir alguma coisa, ele é um cara fechado e vocês não tem nada a ver um com o outro.

- Uma ótima escolha – disse Hidan. – Para mim, é claro, mas uma ótima escolha. E eu não disse que estou procurando por um namorado. Que interessa se temos alguma coisa a ver um com o outro? Aliás, isso nos leva a outro tópico. Sério, isso está me perturbando bastante. Como diabos você conseguiu o Kakuzu? Caaara, ele é muito, muito gostoso.

- É, eu sei disso – sorriu.

- Mas não faz o seu tipo... Quer dizer, eu já vi alguns de seus ex, e Kakuzu está muito fora do padrão.

- O padrão nunca deu muito certo pra mim – abanou a mão em desdém. – Eu tentei com mulheres e eram todas vadias, então tentei com alguns caras e eles eram simplesmente muito infantis, pegajosos, e chegavam ao estágio do "eu te amo" rápido demais. Isso era bem assustador, sabe? E principalmente irritante. Aí eu notei que isso acontecia porque os caras com que eu saía eram do tipo que se parecem demais com mulheres. Já estava desistindo quando conheci o Kakuzu uma noite no bar. A gente trocou umas palavras, os nossos telefones, um pouco de fluidos corporais, e então juntamos nossas escovas de dente – ele levantou a garrafa de cerveja e brindou no ar. – E ele é ótimo, sabe? É o primeiro namoro onde sinto que somos os dois adultos. Não sei onde isso vai dar, mas tem sido melhor do que imaginei no começo.

- Parece muito bom mesmo – Hidan passou a mão pelos cabelos brancos bem penteados para trás. – E vocês já chegaram à fase do "eu te amo", pelo visto.

- É claro que não – aproximou as sobrancelhas sobre o nariz e demorou alguns segundos para entender de onde Hidan tinha tirado aquela ideia. Antes de sair de casa ele dissera "aishiteru" para Kakuzu, e ele respondeu com "aishiterumo". – Você está falando daquilo... – Kisame riu. – Não é como se estivéssemos nos abraçando em uma noite chuvosa e olhássemos um nos olhos do outro, e então viesse o "eu te amo". É da boca pra fora. Eu contei a Kakuzu esse meu problema com antigos namoros e ele começou essa bobagem só pra me irritar.

- Então você... não ama ele?

Hidan não tinha a intenção de fazer dessa uma pergunta fácil, ou gentil. Foi até mesmo cruel de sua parte, e ele o soube pelo olhar surpreso que Kisame lançou para si, e que depois de um tempo era abismado. O amigo franziu o cenho com força e seus lábios se separaram, mas ele não respondeu. Ele não sabia como responder aquilo.

A voz _dele_ veio para salvá-lo de ter que dizer alguma coisa.

- Táxi para Hoshigaki Kisame.

Os dois olharam para a entrada do galpão. Kakuzu vinha em direção a eles, tirando o capacete da cabeça. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, parou ao lado de Kisame e o cumprimentou com um beijo em seus lábios.

- Já está pronto para ir? – Kakuzu perguntou.

Foi olhando para ele que percebeu que não precisava saber se o amava, só precisava saber que gostava de como ele lhe fazia sentir. Kisame levantou, retribuiu o beijo que Kakuzu tinha lhe dado, e apanhou o capacete extra.

_**There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure**_

(Há um aviso na parede mas ela quer ter certeza)

_**'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings**_

(Porque você sabe que às vezes as palavras têm duplo sentido)

_**In a tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings**_

(Em uma árvore a beira do riacho há um rouxinol que canta)

_**Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven**_

(Às vezes todos os nossos pensamentos estão errados)

_**Oh, it makes me wonder**_

(Oh, isso me faz pensar)

Houve certa resistência, mas às onze da noite já tinham conseguido convencer Kakuzu a levá-los até a festa de Nagato. Por medidas de segurança resolveu ficar, não somente porque de qualquer forma eles lhe acordariam para que fosse lhes buscar lá pelas cinco horas da manhã, mas também porque Kisame ficava altamente instável quando bebia. E ele sempre bebia muito em festas. Então, para evitar brigas ao sentir um perfume estranho nas roupas de seu namorado, Kakuzu decidiu que ficaria.

A casa de Nagato era uma verdadeira mansão, e suas festas verdadeiras orgias. Por todos os lugares que olhasse havia pessoas semidespidas se pressionando contra as paredes, o que fazia seu rosto franzir com força devido sua reprovação. Afinal Nagato deixava os quartos abertos para que fossem usados a vontade pelos convidados, ele não era obrigado a ter que ficar olhando para aquilo. O som estava no volume máximo, mal podia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, e a música era horrível.

Kakuzu esfregou a mão no rosto e aspirou uma grande quantidade de ar, ao que expeliu lentamente. Só queria estar em casa, deitado na sua cama, com Kisame em seus braços, e ouvindo o seu Led Zeppelin. Não achava que esse era um pedido tão complicado assim.

- Ei, você! – Levantou a queixo para saber quem estava falando consigo. Era Hidan. – Sozinho cara? Cadê o Kisame?

- Estava me fazendo a mesma pergunta – resmungou Kakuzu, torcendo para que o rapaz não sentasse no sofá ao seu lado.

Hidan sentou no sofá ao lado de Kakuzu.

- Ele deve estar com Itachi – completou. O Uchiha era provavelmente o principal motivo para ter decidido ficar na festa. Se algo acontecesse, pelo menos estaria ali para quebrar a cara dele. Há muito tempo já tinha reparado no jeito que olhava para Kisame. Também por medidas de seguranças, Kakuzu sabia qual era o cheiro do perfume do Uchiha. – Você não devia estar aproveitando a festa?

- Estou esperando liberarem um dos quartos.

- Entendo – Kakuzu mostrou um sorriso curto punhado de sarcasmo.

- Ei, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...

- O quê, Hidan? – desviou a atenção de um casal no canto da parede para ele.

- George Harrison, ele era bacana.

Kakuzu tomou um instante para avaliar aqueles olhos fúcsia na pele pálida, que lhe olhavam sérios, como se tivesse passado muito tempo pensando naquela conversa que tiveram até chegar nessa conclusão. Não pôde deixar de rir. Kakuzu olhou para seu copo enquanto parava com as risadas, depois voltou à Hidan.

- É – concordou Kakuzu. – Ele era bacana. Mas Lennon ainda é o melhor Beatle.

- Os Beatles eram um bando de bichinhas, cara. Só o Harrison era respeitável ali.

- Você vai levar um soco se não calar essa maldita boca.

Ao ouvir o riso alto do rapaz de cabelos brancos olhou-o outra vez. Hidan sacudia a cabeça para os lados, ele esfregou o indicador sobre os lábios onde persistia um sorriso largo e apoiou o cotovelo no encosto do sofá. Foi quando Kakuzu teve a ligeira impressão de que aquele era um sorriso de vitória. Depois finalmente entendeu. Fez um resmungo contrariado ao descer os olhos ao copo e disse:

- Você só está... zoando comigo, não é?

- É – e Hidan riu ainda mais escandaloso.

- Eu devia matar você, Hidan.

O mais novo deu duas tapinhas amistosas em seu ombro antes de levantar. Kakuzu achou que ele apertou seu ombro forte demais, e teve a impressão de senti-lo deslizar os dedos por sua scar. Hidan se afastou e sumiu no meio da multidão sem dizer nada, deixando-o beber a sua vodca em paz – mas Kakuzu não estava sentindo tanta paz quando gostaria. Resolveu ir procurar Kisame.

_**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now**_

(Se houver um alvoroço em sua horta, não fique assustada)

_**It's just a spring clean for the may queen**_

(É apenas uma limpeza primaveril da rainha maio)

_**Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run**_

(Sim, há dois caminhos que você pode seguir, mas na longa estrada)

_**There's still time to change the road you're on**_

(Há sempre tempo de mudar o caminho que você segue)

- Zetsu, o que você está fazendo aqui? Isso é...? Não, você só pode estar de _brincadeira_ comigo, cara! Eu te avisei!

Nagato lançou-se sobre o ex-companheiro de banda que estava debruçado sobre uma mesinha de centro. Havia fileiras de pó branco em cima dela. O rapaz tapava uma narina e as duas garotas que estavam com ele não pareciam estar em suas melhores condições. Nagato rangia os dentes e correu para agarrá-lo, mas Zetsu saltou por cima da mesa e foi ligeiro até a janela do cômodo.

- A Konan disse que eu podia vir! – explicou-se, estendendo os braços na direção do ruivo.

- Caia fora daqui antes que eu perca a minha paciência por completo – disse entredentes. – E deixe a maldita coca! – acrescentou quando ele tentou se aproximar da mesa. – Suma da minha frente Zetsu. E leve essas suas amiguinhas também. Anda, some daqui.

Ele olhava acuado para o segundo, devagar foi andando até as moças, que já tinham começado sem ele, e puxou ambas pelos braços para fora da sala enquanto reclamavam pela interrupção. Zetsu pegou suas calças no chão e fechou a porta. Nagato deu um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ao abrir os olhos de novos, Nagato viu aquele pó branquinho enfileirado em cima de sua mesinha de centro... E apertou as mãos trêmulas com toda a força.

_**Oh, it makes me wonder**_

(Oh, isso me faz pensar)

_**Oh, it makes me wonder**_

(Oh, isso me faz pensar)

Sasori rodeava as bordas do gargalo da garrafa com o indicador.

Aquilo era ridículo. Do seu ponto de vista, do ponto de vista dele, ou do ponto de vista geral. Era absolutamente ridículo. Aquela cara que ele estava fazendo sentado sozinho num canto da sala estava lhe matando. Suspirou, tomou um generoso gole. Tinha tido esperanças de que resolveriam aquilo em um dos quartos disponíveis durante a festa, mas pelo visto a situação era mais complicada do que imaginara.

Às vezes, Sasori simplesmente odiava Deidara. Esse não era o caso. Agora simplesmente odiava o que ele tinha causado. De alguma forma serviu para lhe mostrar o quanto gostava dele, pois nunca passou por sua cabeça tirar Deidara de sua vida por causa do que ele dissera. Apenas queria que ele nunca tivesse dito, e tinha certeza de que o loiro estava pensando a mesma coisa. Sasori tirou o gargalo dos lábios, baixou a garrafa e olhou de novo na direção de onde ele estava. Deidara olhava para si. Nenhum dos dois desviou, mas pensaram a mesma coisa: aquilo estava sendo ridículo.

Sasori estava reunindo coragem para ir até lá quando uma mão bateu em seu ombro. Era o novo baixista, trazendo um sorriso no seu rosto.

- Oi – disse ele. – Sasori, não é?

- Oi Hidan – respondeu sem muito interesse.

O rapaz novo falava pelos cotovelos e era extremamente irritante. Sasori apenas confirmava, respondia com palavras curtas, forçava um sorriso. Vez por outra olhava para Deidara, e duas vezes ele estava olhando de volta para si, parecendo irritado. Por tanto tempo ficou naquela conversa com Hidan, mas na verdade pensando no que poderia significar aquela expressão no rosto do loiro enquanto olhava para si, que Sasori só percebeu a mão do baixista em sua cintura quando ele disse próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Tem um quarto vago no andar de cima. Tá afim?

Seu ventre ficou gélido e Sasori arregalou os olhos. Não pelo que Hidan propunha em sussurros em sua orelha, mas porque avaliando a cena de fora aquilo podia ser bastante sugestivo.

Não teve tempo de dizer coisa alguma antes de sentir seu braço ser puxado e um violento soco atingiu em cheio o seu sobrolho esquerdo. Com a força do impacto caiu em cima do rapaz que flertava consigo, Hidan segurou-lhe pelos braços e gritou:

- Mas que porra foi essa? Tá maluco, ô loiro?

Sasori aceitou o apoio dele para ficar de pé enquanto Hidan continuava gritando palavrões para com o agressor. Ainda tonto pela dor, pôs a mão sobre o olho que formigava e ergueu a cabeça. Ele entendia o que aquele olhar significava.

Hidan ainda não tinha parado de gritar quando Deidara murmurou:

- Isso é ridículo, danna – e saiu no meio das pessoas.

_**And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune**_

(E um sussurro avisa que em breve se todos entoarmos a canção)

_**Then the piper will lead us to reason**_

(Então o flautista nos levará à razão)

_**And a new day will dawn for those who stand long**_

(E um novo dia irá nascer para aqueles que suportarem)

_**And the forests will echo with laughter**_

(E a floresta irá ecoar com gargalhadas)

Havia um jardim nos fundos da casa. Era bastante amplo, mas não concentrava muitas pessoas se comparado ao interior. Perto dos arbustos que delimitavam onde acabavam as terras que Nagato herdara três anos atrás e começavam as do vizinho, estava escuro e solitário. O barulho da festa chegava abafado ali, e era para lá que Kisame estava olhando aborrecido.

Ele apertou os dedos em volta da garrafa em sua mão, cerrou os da outra e uniu as sobrancelhas crispadas sobre o nariz. Apenas esperava para saber o que estava acontecendo, e torcia para que estivesse enganado.

Itachi estava lá, em um dos cantos mais escuros do jardim, encostado em uma árvore alta. Ele estava de braços cruzados, o que o Hoshigaki julgava o ideal, mas o sujeito que estava a sua frente punha a mão ao lado de sua cabeça no tronco da árvore e se inclinava em sua direção. Kisame não se importaria tanto com isso se não tivesse constatado que era Orochimaru. Aquele homem era sinônimo de confusão, muitas vezes Madara lhes advertiu sobre ficar longe dele. Mas Itachi não estava resistindo à proximidade tanto quando gostaria.

O mais velho pôs a mão no rosto do Uchiha e devagar escorreu os dedos por sua pele, tirando a franja da frente de seus olhos. Kisame apertou ainda mais a garrafa quando viu os braços cruzados dele relaxarem, e Itachi levantou a cabeça para ver a de Orochimaru muito próxima a sua. Ele disse alguma coisa breve, parecia ter sido apenas uma palavra, e o homem pareceu sorrir. Orochimaru respondeu ainda mais breve e inclinou seu rosto para o lado, tocando os lábios do moreno com os seus. Itachi receou por um momento antes de entreabrir os lábios e permitir que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Kisame foi tomado pelo choque ao ver que o amigo estava consentindo com aquilo. A mão de Itachi subiu até os cabelos compridos do outro, afastou-os e penetrou nos fios lisos, onde arrastou as unhas curtas por seu pescoço. Orochimaru empurrou seus ombros contra o tronco da árvore, Itachi abraçou-o e arfou quando sentiu a mão fria do mais velho esgueirar-se pra dentro de sua calça.

- Ei! Tire as suas mãos de cima dele, Orochimaru.

Ainda com a língua no maxilar do Uchiha, levantou os olhos para a sombra que se projetava sobre os dois com um grande "_mas o quê?_" nítido em suas expressões. Os olhos de Itachi abriram, meio sem foco, e procuraram pelo dono da voz. Ele fechou a boca quando achou Kisame. Orochimaru afastou-se do menor e tirou a mão de dentro de suas calças.

- Qual é o seu problema, amigo? – perguntou irritado.

- Venha, Itachi-san – Kisame segurou-o pelo punho e puxou, mas Orochimaru agarrou o outro braço.

- Opa! Não acha que o Itachi-kun já tem idade o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões?

- Eu também achava isso, mas pelo visto estava errado – respondeu, puxando outra vez.

- Está tudo bem Kisame – o Uchiha tentou se soltar do amigo.

- Não, não está, e se você acha que está tudo bem Itachi-san, então tem alguma coisa muito errada com você. Venha. Eu não estou mais pedindo, você vai vir comigo.

Kisame tentou puxá-lo apenas mais uma vez, quando Itachi resistiu e Orochimaru tentou ajudá-lo a se soltar empurrou o mais velho para trás, arrancou o braço de Itachi de sua mão e ergueu-o no ar jogando sobre seu ombro. Teve certeza de que algo estava errado quando sentiu o corpo amolecido de Itachi cair em seu ombro sem que ele mostrasse resistência. Kisame deu as costas para um Orochimaru, que o xingava alto, e se afastou carregando o amigo. Levou-o até um dos lados da mansão, outro lugar mais deserto embora o som fosse alto, e baixou Itachi até que seus pés tocassem o chão.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Kisame? – perguntou devagar e baixo, tendo problemas em conseguir abotoar a calça.

- Olhe pra mim – Kisame pediu firme. Itachi expeliu o ar com força, chateado, e deixou alguns segundos de silêncio antes de fazer o que ele dizia. Kisame aproximou o rosto do amigo, que se afastou em reflexo, e cuidadosamente tentou sentir algum cheiro diferente. – Sopre. – Itachi fez que não com a cabeça. – Itachi-san, sopre.

- Eu não vou soprar.

- Você está bêbado – o bafo de Itachi estava verdadeiramente insuportável. – Mas não é só isso, é?

Itachi ficou quieto. Depois de um longo silêncio ele deu um riso curto e sem sentido. Kisame agarrou a cabeça dele com as suas mãos e abriu ao máximo os olhos do moreno.

- Zetsu – gruiu entre dentes. – Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de tentar argumentar com você agora, mas nós vamos conversar sobre isso.

Ele apenas afirmou com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios e voltou a tentar abotoar a sua calça. Kisame fez um muxoxo, passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis e olhou penoso para o amigo. Afastou as mãos dele e abotoou a calça de volta.

- Que diabos você está fazendo, Kisame? – Kisame olhou para cima quando ouviu a voz do namorado. Kakuzu estava na janela há menos de um metro de distância. Com outro muxoxo, subiu o zíper de Itachi, dizendo:

- Não comece Kakuzu. O Itachi-san está completamente chapado, acabei de tirar ele das garras do canalha do Orochimaru.

- Do Orochimaru? – repetiu surpreso, depois deu um riso debochador. – Ele deve estar mesmo muito chapado. Mas deixe o Uchiha aí Kisame, eu achei um quarto e pensei, bem, já que estamos aqui... O que me diz? Foi você quem me arrastou pra cá.

Kakuzu odiava aquele olhar complacente que Kisame lhe lançava às vezes, e que estava em suas feições enquanto segurava a cintura do Uchiha para mantê-lo de pé.

- Desculpe Kuzu, vai ficar pra próxima.

- Eu odeio você. Não me chame de "Kuzu" quando eu estou te odiando, Kisame.

- Você está liberado para dançar com quem quiser, mas eu tenho que cuidar desse moleque aqui – sorriu.

- Vai mesmo me deixar na mão de novo?

- Ora, mas você tem mãos tão boas Kakuzu – Kisame riu divertido e subiu Itachi para o seu ombro. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Vai se foder.

- Está bem, mais tarde então.

_**Your head is humming and it won't go**_

(Sua cabeça lateja e não vai parar)

_**In case you don't know, the piper's calling you to join him**_

(Caso você não saiba, o flautista te chama para você se juntar a ele)

_**Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow?**_

(Querida senhora, pode ouvir o vento soprar?)

Konan abraçou-o por trás e escondeu o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço, entre os cabelos vermelhos macios e perfumados. Nagato segurou os braços dela em volta de seus ombros e baixou a cabeça.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até que a longa franja cobrisse-lhe os dois olhos. Os dedos dela se fecharam com força puxando o tecido de sua camisa quando o sentiu estremecer.

- Eu não sei por quanto tempo posso continuar com isso – Konan murmurou ao ouvido dele.

- Eu sei – ele respondeu no mesmo volume. – Me desculpe.

- Não. Não desta vez, Nagato. Você não vai nos destruir de novo, não depois de tudo que conseguimos.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra e uniu os lábios com força. De sob seus cabelos rubros que lhe tomavam a visão escorreram finas gotas, que se acumularam em seu queixo.

- Eu juro que estou tentando.

- Sei que está – ela beijou o seu pescoço. – Mas não está sendo suficiente.

- Eu sinto muito, Konan.

Konan fechou os olhos. Abraçou-o com ainda mais força contra seu peito e espalmou o rosto em seus cabelos. Ela lembrou-se de tudo. Quando Yahiko morreu e aquilo começou, como no ano seguinte vieram as agressões, e no seguinte eles tinham perdido não somente Yahiko, mas também Nagato, e todo o resto. Não sabia se podia aguentar tudo aquilo de novo.

As fileiras de pó branco em cima da mesinha de centro não estavam mais ali.

_**And did you know your stairway lies on the whispering wind?**_

(E você sabia que sua escadaria repousa no vento sussurrante?)

A madrugada já estava alta, quase quarto horas da manhã, e a festa estava mais silenciosa. Alguns convidados tinham se retirado, mas a maioria estava desacordada pelos corredores da mansão. A música que tocava era mais baixa para evitar confusão com a polícia, como também às dores de cabeça mais fortes nos que já tinham tombado pela bebedeira.

Kakuzu chegou com Hidan no gramado da frente para ver que Kisame já estava lá, lhe esperando ao lado de Itachi, que estava sentado na grama usando as pernas do Hoshigaki como apoio para sua cabeça.

- E aí? Vamos embora? – Kakuzu perguntou mal havia chegado até eles. – Parece que a festa já acabou aqui.

- Eu vou levar o Itachi-san pra casa, ele não está em condições de dirigir.

- E você está?

- Só tomei duas cervejas, está tudo bem – Kisame abanou os ombros. – Vou passar o resto da noite lá, pra ver se ele vai ficar bem, mas chego em casa antes do meio-dia.

- Mas hoje é seu dia de cozinhar.

Depois de pensar por um instante, Kisame tirou a carteira do bolso, separou algumas notas e entregou para Kakuzu.

- Compre alguma coisa para vocês dois. Hidan vai pra casa com você.

- Vai no carro do Uchiha?

- É, achei a chave no bolso dele.

Kisame se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo, o moreno virou o rosto esperando um em seus lábios, mas ele o beijou no rosto. Kakuzu passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, observando Kisame levantar o amigo com dificuldade e pô-lo em seus braços.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, tudo bem.

E Kisame deixou-os, levando Itachi em seus braços até o carro preto do outro lado da rua. Com alguma dificuldade abriu a porta traseira, deitou-o ali com cuidado, fechou e entrou pela porta do motorista. Kakuzu riu quando Kisame bateu no carro da frente ao tentar sair da vaga, e pensou que ele devia ter tomado bem mais do que duas cervejas. Esperou até que o porsche virasse a esquina para só então olhar para o lado, onde estava aquele rapaz novo na cidade, com as duas mãos na cintura, os cabelos brancos bem penteados e os olhos arroxeados na esquina.

Hidan olhou para Kakuzu, quando viu que ele também lhe encarava abriu um sorriso largo e espirituoso. O moreno suspirou, baixou a vista e esfregou o rosto com a mão. Viu-se preocupado.

_**And as we wind on down the road**_

(E enquanto corremos soltos pela estrada)

_**Our shadows taller than our soul, there walks a lady we all know**_

(Com nossas sombras mais altas que nossas almas, lá caminha uma senhora que todos conhecemos)

_**Who shines white light and wants to show**_

(Que brilha uma luz branca e quer mostrar)

_**How everything still turns to gold and if you listen very hard**_

(Como tudo ainda vira ouro e se você ouvir com atenção)

- Então você estava apenas me zoando com os Beatles, mas e quanto a Led? – Kakuzu jogou a chave do apartamento e da moto em cima da mesinha ao lado da porta.

- Led Zeppelin? Não, eu realmente nunca ouvi – Hidan atirou-se no sofá.

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven**_

(E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso)

- Eu não posso acreditar em uma coisa dessas – disse indignado. – Você está com sono?

- Não, estou bem acordado.

- Ótimo, porque eu tenho uma coleção aqui em algum lugar...

Kakuzu achou a sua velha coleção de discos dentro de uma caixa na prateleira de cima. Soprou o pó, ligou o toca discos, e colocou a agulha em sua faixa favorita.

- Essa vai ser a melhor coisa que você já ouviu na sua vida – ele afastou os pés do garoto no sofá e sentou.

A voz de Robert Plant encheu o apartamento:

_**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold**_

(Há uma senhora que tem certeza que tudo o que brilha é ouro)

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven**_

(E ela está comprando uma escadaria para o paraíso)

_**[…]**_

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

E essa sou eu, atualizando no dia certo *-* Que orgulho de mim -n

Posso dizer que essa fic me vez viciar em Led Zeppelin? Eu tenho um amigo que é LOUCO por essa banda, e eu pensei que, bem, já que essa é uma fic de banda, eles deviam ter um bom gosto musical, e peguei Led. E que letras lindas que Led tem, poxa! De todas as que eu fucei as letras, com certeza Led Zeppelin é a melhor. Kakuzu tem bom gosto e -QQ

Muito obrigada pelas reviews deixadas, fico feliz que tenham gostado. Não esperava nem duas reviews nessa fic, realmente passou minhas expectativas.

Agora vocês podem continuar passando minhas expectativas e mandando reviews e *calei* Até!


	3. Chapter 3

**Música:** Hi Guy (Metallica)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo III

* * *

_**Like a siren in my head and there is no emergency,**_

(Como uma sirene na minha cabeça sem nenhuma emergência)

_**Like a blind man that is strapped into the speeding driver's seat**_

(Como um homem cego colocado no banco do motorista a toda velocidade)

Kakuzu acordou sentindo uma mão acariciar os seus cabelos. Abriu os olhos, atordoado com todos os móveis tão altos e a cama dura e fria sob si, quando notou que estava dormindo no chão. A mão era de Kisame.

- Kisa... – balbuciou fraco, sua cabeça doía.

_**Like a face that learned to speak, when all it knew was how to bite**_

(Como um rosto que aprendeu a falar, quando tudo o que sabia era como morder)

- Por que está me acordando a essa hora da manhã? – resmungou Kakuzu. – Você não ia ficar lá até o meio-dia?

- Eu fiquei – Kisame respondeu, ainda movendo os dedos pelos cabelos escuros do moreno que estava aos seus pés. – Já são uma e meia da tarde. E hoje é segunda.

- O quê? – ele exclamou e tentou levantar, mas o seu pescoço espalhou uma dor desconfortável depois de tanto tempo deitado de mau-jeito no tapete, assim como sua cabeça pela bebida. Kisame, que estava sentado no sofá onde tivera adormecido ao lado, ou caído em algum momento durante a noite, pôs as mãos em seus ombros.

- Ei, tudo bem – tranquilizou-o. – Eu liguei para a oficina, disse que você vai estar lá em uma hora.

- O meu pescoço está me matando – Kakuzu colocou a mão sobre o local e apertou-o. Kisame lhe puxou até que estivesse sentado de costas para si e entre suas pernas, então colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros do moreno e pressionou o polegar em lugares específicos, fazendo movimentos circulares. Quando puxou a massagem para seu pescoço, Kakuzu suspirou, fechando os olhos, e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Melhor?

- Muito. E como você conseguiu que me folgassem a manhã toda?

- Por via das dúvidas, a sua mãe sofreu um acidente de carro e está em estado grave no hospital.

- A minha mãe morreu já tem uns oito anos – respondeu mole, entorpecido pela massagem que ele lhe aplicava nos ombros.

- É, mas o seu chefe não sabe disso.

- Você devia ganhar um prêmio. Céus, isso é realmente gostoso, por que nunca me fez uma massagem antes? – Kisame abriu um sorriso. – Como está o seu amigo?

- Com uma ressaca que vai lembrá-lo de nunca mais misturar aquele tanto de bebida com cocaína, está vomitando até o fígado, mas ele vai ficar bem.

Por longos segundos tudo o que se ouvia no flat era a respiração ruidosa de Kakuzu enquanto as mãos dele lhe acariciavam e pressionavam em todos os lugares certos. Ele encostou a cabeça no joelho de Kisame, e as mãos azuis arrastaram-se de seus ombros até acharem a gola de sua camisa. Uma delas entrou e esfregou o seu peito demoradamente, a outra desceu mais, indo puxar a camisa para cima e encontrar o abdômen definido onde seus dedos sentiram cada gomo esculpido com esmero, e as cicatrizes de suas tatuagens scars. Kakuzu moveu o pescoço mais para o lado, convidando-o a continuar. Os cabelos dele tocaram seu rosto e os dentes mordiscaram o lóbulo de sua orelha, a língua de Kisame brincou com ele em sua boca.

Não abriu os olhos, que estavam fechados desde que começara a massagem, apenas tirou a testa do joelho dele e ergueu a cabeça, esperando que Kisame viesse até os seus lábios em um beijo paciente, demorado, com todas as carícias nos lugares certos e nos momentos certos. Um ritmo que já conheciam muito bem. As mãos dele ainda estavam em suas cicatrizes quando Kakuzu agarrou os seus cabelos e decidiu brigar pelo domínio. Kisame cedeu sem luta. O beijo guiado por Kakuzu era mais agressivo, possessivo. Ele virou-se, e sem quebrar o contato dos lábios usou as mãos para apoiar-se em suas coxas enquanto subia no sofá, indo ao colo de Kisame.

Kakuzu parou quando notou algo importante. Kisame ainda pôs as mãos dentro de sua camisa outra vez e arrastou os dedos por suas costas, mas também parou quando notou que estava sozinho ali. Os dois se entreolharam por um tempo.

- E o seu amigo? Hidan? – perguntou Kakuzu.

- Ah, você tem sido um bom namorado nas últimas semanas, então pedi para Hidan dar uma volta.

- O mesmo não pode ser dito de você, Kisame, mas esse foi um excelente primeiro passo para chegar lá – deu-lhe mais um daqueles beijos rápidos e agressivos, Kisame arranhou os dedos por toda a extensão de suas costas outra vez, mas parou o beijo. – O que foi?

- Você está com um tremendo bafo.

- E eu tenho que ir trabalhar dentro de uma hora, então...

- Vai tomando banho, eu me junto a você depois que arrumar esses discos.

- Agora sim nós estamos falando a mesma língua. Não demore.

Ele levantou de seu colo e saiu na direção do banheiro tirando a camisa. Kisame sorriu, aquele olhar complacente que Kakuzu odiava estava em seu rosto quando baixou a vista para os discos jogados no chão, mas seus olhos brilhavam com receio e havia uma sensação pesada em seu ventre quando se lembrou de ter achado Hidan deitado no sofá, com a capa do disco favorito de Kakuzu em uma mão e a outra caindo ao lado do rosto do moreno. O Hoshigaki pegou a capa vazia de "_Led Zeppelin II_", e pensou que fazia muito tempo que eles não ouviam aquele disco juntos, apesar de Kakuzu estar sempre perguntando onde o tinha colocado.

Kisame deu um suspiro pesado, tirou o disco do aparelho, colocou-o de volta na capa, então na caixa que estava no chão, e foi guardar a coleção de volta na prateleira. Kakuzu talvez tivesse razão em dizer que não estava sendo um bom namorado nos últimos tempos, mesmo que não tivesse falado com seriedade. Céus, por que eles estavam ouvindo aquele disco?

_**Like a hurt that keeps me focused though I think I've gone astray,**_

(Como uma ferida que me mantém focado, eu acho que vou me perder)

_**Like an endless nightmare that I must awaken from each day**_

(Como um pesadelo sem fim que eu devo acordar a cada dia)

_**Like a dream, a beautiful dream, not worthy of so I deny... **__**I deny**_

(Como um sonho, um belo sonho, o qual não sou digno, então eu nego... Eu nego)

A porta da frente enferrujada do galpão onde a Akatsuki ensaiava foi jogada para cima bruscamente, deixando entrar o sol forte das três horas da tarde. Esperava que o lugar estivesse vazio, mas achou os olhos caídos de certo ruivo familiar lhe encarando. Sasori não parecia menos surpreso do que Konan enquanto ela fechava a porta e acendia as luzes.

- Nós não temos ensaio hoje – ela dizia à medida que se aproximava.

- Eu sei. Então o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim deixar algumas coisas para o Madara-sama. Você?

- Estou... – Sasori pigarreou e colocou a caderneta em cima do teclado. – Compondo.

Ela não retorquiu, fez um resmungo de consentimento e foi até a sala nos fundos deixar a sacola em cima da mesa do homem que era praticamente dono de todos eles. Konan voltou para o espaço central do galpão, Sasori estava sentado no chão com sua caderneta e havia descido o teclado do tripé para a sua frente. Observou-o de longe por um tempo. Não precisava conhecer Sasori tão bem assim para saber que algo estava lhe perturbando; ele nunca antes tinha vindo ali sozinho para compor, e Konan sabia disso porque constantemente tinha que carregar coisas para Madara e o galpão estava sempre vazio. Ela sentou no chão com ele.

- Que tipo de música está compondo?

- Pra falar a verdade, ainda não sei. Comecei escrevendo uma coisa, virou outra, e isso aconteceu mais sete vezes.

- O que aconteceu com o seu olho?

- Ah – Sasori tocou o hematoma que fora causado na noite anterior. – Deidara.

- Problemas com ele? – O ruivo deu um suspiro muito longo.

- O que você acha? – ele rabiscou alguma coisa em sua caderneta. Eram apenas círculos, mas queria que ela pensasse que estava ocupado e se retirasse.

- Quer fala sobre isso?

- Apenas as brigas de sempre – respondeu simplório.

- Não é o que parece. – Konan esperou algum tempo para ver se ele diria mais alguma coisa. – O seu olho roxo é um bom exemplo. As suas brigas de sempre são os dois soltando indiretas um para o outro, discutindo seus métodos artísticos ou chamando um ao outro de idiota, não olhos roxos e esse comportamento de saber que o outro está no ambiente, mas fingir que não está vendo ele. Essa não é uma das brigas de sempre.

Sasori nada disse, apenas continuou desenhando círculos em sua caderneta. Konan ia falar novamente, contudo ele se pronunciou:

- É... Complicado, Konan.

- Tem a ver com aquilo de eu e Nagato estarmos morando juntos, e Deidara querer que vocês façam o mesmo?

- Não, não foi isso. Mas não duvido que tenha sido como tudo começou naquela cabeça de vento do Deidara...

_**You close your eyes and try to wish it all into place,**_

(Você fecha seus olhos e tenta desejar tudo no lugar)

_**You never open them, so it passed you by**_

(Você nunca os abre, então isso passa por você)

_ Não achava que estavam prontos para morar juntos, aquele era um passo grande demais, mas Deidara, impulsivo como era, não conseguia entender. Eles discutiram todo o caminho de volta ao apartamento do Akasuna, deixaram Kisame no condomínio onde morava – quase pôde ouvir o "graças a Deus" quando ele desceu do carro – e seguiram naquela discussão sem fim._

_ Quando chegaram lá, Deidara ficou por duas horas emburrado no sofá vendo televisão enquanto o ruivo preparava o jantar e punha algumas roupas na máquina de lavar. Sasori foi derrotado pelo cansaço, já era noite e só queria um pouco de paz. Desligou a televisão, ignorou o xingamento dele, sentou na mesinha-de-centro diante do loiro, e tentou explicar que não devia ter sido tão agressivo em negar, mas não achava que estavam prontos para esse passo._

_ Depois do jantar, as mãos eufóricas de Deidara lhe arrancavam as roupas e os lábios macios dele pressionados contra os seus despejavam gemidos baixos em sua boca. Sasori tentava contê-lo, ir mais devagar, explorá-lo com calma. Deidara jogava o ruivo para baixo de si, mas não por muito tempo. Sasori o tirava de cima, e quando as mãos dele insistiam em lhe rasgar num impulso desesperado, Sasori agarrou seus pulsos e segurou acima de sua cabeça. Então o beijava devagar, provocante, e lentamente Deidara relaxava e deixava que Sasori lhe guiasse._

_ Mesmo depois de anos naquele relacionamento eles ainda tinham que brigar pelo domínio. Na maioria das vezes, Sasori ganhava. Mas naquela vez ele achava que o loiro merecia ao menos sentir-se no controle. Deixou que ele lhe penetrasse, mas não abriu mão de ficar por cima. Gostava de olhar para o rosto dele, aos cabelos amarelos espalhados pelos lençóis e grudados na pele avermelhada coberta pelo suor. Gostava de ouvir aquele gemido rouco, e de como ele apertava as suas coxas. Gostava de como ele abria os olhos quando acabava, e sorria para si._

_ Sasori acordou no meio da noite sentindo falta de braços em volta de sua cintura. Sentou na cama de vez, olhou para a porta do quarto, preocupado, a procura de alguma luz acessa no apartamento. Achou a da cozinha. Sem se importar em vestir alguma coisa levantou e foi na direção da luz._

_ Deidara estava sentado à mesa, enrolado em um lençol. Ele apoiava a cabeça na mão, entre os cabelos despenteados, e segurava uma xícara de chá gelado que punha um aroma adocicado no ar. Não levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que Sasori se aproximava, nem quando ele puxou a cadeira do seu lado e sentou ali. Sasori ficou olhando para ele, esperando alguma reação, até notar que Deidara não diria nada._

_ - Está tudo bem? – afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro comprido para trás de sua orelha para que pudesse ver aqueles olhos azuis desfocados. – Deidara, o que aconteceu? Teve algum sonho ruim? – o loiro sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Está sentindo alguma coisa? – ele negou outra vez. – Então o quê?_

_ Esperou, mas estava claro que não arrancaria nenhuma palavra dele. Sasori levantou, beijou sua testa e abraçou-o por um instante. Ainda sem nenhuma resposta, mas ainda mais preocupado, tirou o chá de suas mãos e puxou-o para levantar._

_ - Venha, volte pra cama._

_ Conduziu-o de volta até o quarto, deixou Deidara sentado na cama enquanto voltava para apagar a luz da cozinha e ao voltar ele estava deitado, com aquela mesma expressão vazia, as mãos ao lado do rosto e os joelhos dobrados. Sasori deitou do seu lado, abraçou-o por trás e tomou uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos. Deidara segurou a sua mão com força. Sem saber bem o que estava acontecendo com ele, Sasori apenas beijou o seu pescoço alvo e ficaram abraçados sob as cobertas daquele jeito por um longo tempo. Achava que ele tinha dormido, o próprio Sasori estava quase adormecendo, quando o ouviu murmurar:_

_ - Danna... – Deidara disse baixo, o suficiente apenas para puxar Sasori de volta do leve sono. – Eu amo você._

_ Sasori arregalou os olhos. Mais do que depressa largou a mão de Deidara e levantou o tronco da cama, olhando-o boquiaberto enquanto o loiro se virava._

_ - O que você disse, Deidara? – indagou assustado._

_ - Você ouviu, hm – respondeu. – Eu pensei bastante, e acho que amo você Sasori-no-danna._

_ Sasori ficou olhando para ele no escuro, estupefato. Cobriu a boca com a mão, olhou para os lados e tentou se concentrar em como deveria reagir àquilo. A sua melhor resposta foi levantar da cama, acender a luz da cozinha, e ir tomar um chá._

_**You close your eyes, so you may never fall from grace**_

(Você fecha seus olhos, então você nunca cai em tentação)

_**You open just in time to say goodbye**_

(Você os abre bem a tempo de dizer adeus)

Agora Konan entendia muito bem aquela expressão que tomara de conta do rosto de Deidara nos últimos dois dias.

- Você deixou ele sozinho... – ela dizia devagar – depois que ele disse que te amava.

- Eu fui pego de surpresa – defendia-se Sasori. – O que queria que eu fizesse?

- Então você não sente o mesmo por ele?

- Não faço a menor ideia – respondeu sincero. – Quer dizer, eu gosto do Deidara, apenas não acho que rotular o que nós temos seja uma boa ideia. Não me sinto confortável com rótulos, ou com coisas como o que ele disse.

- Sabendo disso deve ter sido difícil para Deidara dizer para você.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? – repetiu mais alto. – Ele não devia ter aberto aquela boca grande daquele jeito, nós estávamos indo tão bem.

- Vocês terminaram?

- Eu não sei, ele não fala comigo. – Suspirou outra vez. – E eu estou esperando que as coisas esfriem um pouco. Talvez ele esqueça.

- Acha mesmo que ele vai esquecer?

Sasori parou, pensou um pouco, e voltou a desenhar círculos em sua caderneta.

- Não... – expeliu cabisbaixo.

_**Almost like your life,**_

(Quase como sua vida)

_**Almost like your endless fight,**_

(Quase como uma luta sem fim)

_**Struggling along,**_

(Lutando junto)

_**Balancing and runnin' wrong**_

(Cambaleando e correndo a esmo)

_**Why is this so hard?**_

(Por que isso é tão difícil?)

Passaram-se mais três dias até que Hidan pudesse conhecer o patrocinador da banda onde ingressara. Era um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros, tanto quanto velho, mas bastante atraente. Ele pediu para ver o novo baixista.

- Hidan, não é? – Madara olhava-o de cima a baixo.

- É – confirmou breve. O homem pegou a sua mão e lhe forçou a dar uma volta, onde ele lhe inspecionava dos pés a cabeça.

- Não é nada mal – decretou Madara. – Eu não gosto de como penteia o cabelo, mas não está mal. Espero que não pretenda tocar no meu palco com esse cabelo de pastor de igreja. De resto, dá pra entreter.

- Que porra? – Hidan não tinha certeza se devia rir ou se ficava furioso.

- Bem – Madara não esperou que ele respondesse. – Vocês tem uma apresentação na cidade vizinha daqui a duas semanas, então sugiro que preparem um repertório de músicas originais. Konan já me deu uma lista há alguns dias, eu aprovei algumas, outras são lixo. Refaçam. Eu quero menos gel pra cabelo no cara novo, e Deidara, por favor, sem mais músicas depressivas. Se eu quisesse me deprimir ia para um show do Radiohead. Podem voltar ao trabalho, vou assistir hoje.

- Esse cara é um tremendo filho da puta – o novato murmurou para Kisame enquanto arrumavam os instrumentos para começar o ensaio.

- Eu sei – respondeu no mesmo tom. – E não melhora com o tempo.

- Espera, se ele só quer caras atraentes, o que você e o maluco de duas cores estão fazendo aqui?

- Ah Hidan, vai se foder – riu e socou o ombro dele. – Bem, eu estou aqui porque o Itachi-san pediu, e Zetsu... Bem, Zetsu... Sabe o que dizem sobre showbiz? Que uma hora ou outra você vai ter que dar pra alguém? É por isso que Zetsu está aqui.

Hidan olhou para trás para ver o baterista do grupo, que Kisame lhe disse uma vez ser "protegido" do patrocinador. Pelo modo como Madara bagunçou os cabelos dele e sorriu, eles estavam dando um novo significado para a palavra "protegido". Hidan riu e pensou que aquele sujeito também era um tremendo filho da puta.

_**Like a wound that keeps on bleeding to remind me not to think,**_

(Como uma ferida que continua sangrando para lembrar-me a não pensar)

_**Like a spring that can't be uncovered until it's time to drink,**_

(Como uma energia que não pode ser escondida até a hora de beber)

_**Like a puzzle, with missing pieces, and the box is thrown away**_

(Como um quebra-cabeças faltando peças, e a caixa jogada fora)

_**Like a release from prison that you didn't know you're in**_

(Como se libertar da prisão que você não sabia que estava dentro)

As sete e quarenta e cinco da noite, a porta do flat abriu e Kakuzu entrou em casa dizendo:

- Tadaima.

Ao que uma voz grave lhe respondeu:

- Okaeri.

Já não se surpreendia ao ser recebido por Hidan, mas estranhou que não viesse o cumprimento de uma segunda pessoa. Colocou a chave em cima da mesinha ao lado da porta e conferiu o relógio na parede, avançando para aproximar-se do centro do apartamento onde Hidan estava sentado na cama, vendo televisão.

- Onde está aquela coisa grande e azul?

Kakuzu não estava de bom humor, tivera um péssimo dia na oficina e mais uma vez só o que queria era ficar um pouco com o homem com quem escolheu dividir um apartamento e sua vida, mas mais uma vez Kisame não estava ali quando precisava dele. A constância com o que isso vinha acontecendo estava começando a lhe deixar irritado.

- Ihh, Kisame não está, mas deve voltar daqui a pouco. Ele foi levar Itachi no hospital, a mocinha passou mal no meio do ensaio. Andou exagerando, entende? Sasori quem veio me deixar.

O moreno fez um resmungo de consentimento, jogou o capacete em cima do sofá e foi ver se tinha alguma coisa pronta para jantar. Achou o micro-ondas vazio, o que lhe levou a bater a porta com força e esfregar a mão aberta pelo rosto.

- Olha, se eu fosse o teu namorado não te deixava de mão assim tão fácil – Hidan disse displicente, como quem não quer nada. Kakuzu se virou para ele, o rapaz ainda estava com os olhos grudados na televisão. O apartamento foi tomado por um silêncio onde apenas a voz do narrador do jogo de futebol era ouvida.

_**Like a fight to live the past I prayed to leave from way back then,**_

(Como uma luta para viver o passado, eu rezo para deixar para trás)

_**Like a general without a mission until the wars will start again**_

(Como um general sem uma missão até a guerra começar de novo)

_**You close your eyes and try to wish it all into place**_

(Você fecha seus olhos e tenta desejar tudo no lugar)

- Tadaima.

- Okaeri, Kisame.

Ele não percebeu a hostilidade escondida por trás daquele cumprimento. Jogou suas chaves em cima da mesa e foi arrastando os pés até o balcão da cozinha. Os olhos de Kisame estavam caídos e ele, cansado. Abriu a geladeira para pegar alguns ovos, prepararia um sanduiche para si. Não se importou com a aproximação de Kakuzu.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou.

- Hidan não te disse? Eu estava no hospital. Parece que a ressaca da outra vez não foi suficiente pro Itachi-san aprender a lição, teve que passar por uma lavagem estomacal, mas já está melhor.

- Fico surpreso por você ainda se lembrar de que mora aqui.

- O que isso devia significar, Kakuzu?

- Eu vou pôr de um jeito simples – ele lhe encarou embravecido quando parou à sua frente do outro lado do balcão. – Você tem passado mais tempo cuidado desse Uchiha do que de mim.

- Não fazia a menor ideia de que você precisa ser cuidado.

- Não finja que não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Ora Kakuzu, eu tive um dia péssimo, não estou a fim de discutir com você agora, está bem? – Kisame esfregou a mão pelos cabelos e coçou a nuca com força. – Eu sei que tenho passado pouco tempo em casa, mas o meu amigo está em uma fase complicada. Você quer que eu simplesmente não faça nada?

- O Uchiha já é bem grandinho para saber que se você usa drogas acaba virando um viciado, e se bebe demais acaba virando um alcoólatra. Ele não precisa de você de babá, Kisame, mas eu preciso que você esteja em casa quando eu chego do trabalho.

- Espera, espera um pouco. – Ergueu os olhos do pão para ele, inicialmente sério, depois abriu um sorriso. – Agora você quer que eu seja a sua dona de casa? Eu sinto muito Kuzu, sinto muito mesmo, mas isso nunca vai acontecer.

- Eu só quero que você seja o meu companheiro, como nós tínhamos combinado no começo! – Kakuzu começava a subir a sua voz. – Não dá para eu fazer isso sozinho Kisame, você precisa se esforçar pelo menos um pouco. Eu também tive um dia terrível, você e seu amiguinho não são os únicos aqui que tem problemas. Eu deixei que você trouxesse o seu amigo idiota para morar aqui, vou a festas estúpidas quando você pede e tento não reclamar todas as vezes que me deixa na mão, mas isso já ficou ridículo. Não acho que devo, e nem que preciso, concorrer com Itachi pela sua atenção, e não quero fazer isso.

- Você não pode simplesmente pedir que eu me desfaça de uma amizade de infância por sua causa. Não é justo.

- A última vez que nós transamos foi mês passado, Kisame.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Aquela rapidinha no banheiro não foi de verdade, como a gente fazia antes. Eu gostava de como era antes, mas não estou gostando de como é agora.

- O que diabos você está dizendo? Está terminando comigo? – os olhos de Kisame arregalaram ao indagar espantado.

- Não, eu não vou abrir mão de você assim tão fácil. Eu disse, gostava de como era antes, gostava muito, mas você está distante demais ultimamente. Tenho visto mais o idiota do Hidan do que você, e ele tem destruído o meu apartamento.

- O "seu" apartamento? – repetiu enfático.

- Sim, em morava aqui antes de convidar você para dividirmos, é meu flat.

- Desculpe, mas quem paga água, luz e as compras do mês? – Kisame largou a faca em cima do balcão e cruzou os braços. – Aliás, eu pago até a gasolina da sua maldita motocicleta.

- Não é isso que nós estamos discutindo aqui.

- Pois pra mim parece que é isso sim que nós estamos discutindo. Se eu vou ser posto contra a parede por ficar muito fora e não ser a sua Amélia, então o que me diz de você começar a pagar as próprias contas? Porque se eu trabalho e pago tudo pra você, parece que você que devia estar sempre em casa quando eu chego.

- Bem, não se considerarmos quem fica por cima.

- Regra básica, Kakuzu: não precisa dizer se ninguém perguntou. Mas você tem razão, isso está ficando completamente ridículo. Quer saber de uma coisa?

- Não, nem fale nada, eu já sei o que você vai dizer. – Foi a vez de Kakuzu cruzar os braços sobre o peito, e ele mostrou um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo raivoso e sarcástico. – Você vai dizer que vai passar a noite na casa do Itachi-san e volta pra casa quando eu estiver com a cabeça mais fria.

Kisame abriu a boca para responder, mas foi forçado a fechá-la quando percebeu que Kakuzu tinha toda a razão. Era exatamente isso o que ia dizer.

- Você sempre vem com a mesma desculpa, mas agora não vai falar nada porque se falar vai ter que admitir que eu estou certo.

Apenas para provocá-lo, Kakuzu deixou alguns segundos de silêncio para que iniciasse sua defesa. O silêncio de Kisame era a sua vitória – se é que podia chamar aquilo de vitória.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Você não precisa ir para a casa de Itachi. Eu estou de saída, se quiser falar comigo é só ligar.

Kakuzu deu as costas para ele e saiu a passos pesados até o sofá para pegar o seu capacete de volta. Ele apanhou sua chave, abriu a porta e ouviu Kisame perguntar:

- Para onde você está indo?

- Pra casa da caralho, é pra lá que eu estou indo Kisame – respondeu agressivamente.

_**You close your eyes so you may never fall from grace,**_

(Você fecha seus olhos, então você nunca cai em tentação)

_**You open just in time to say goodbye**_

(Você os abre bem em tempo de dizer adeus)

Kisame olhou para o lado ao se sentir observado e achou Hidan espiando pela fresta da porta do banheiro. Apoiou as duas mãos no mármore, suspirou infeliz, e passou a mão pelos cabelos azuis longamente. A pior parte da briga era o silêncio que ficava no ar quando ela acabava.

Ele não voltou ainda naquele dia, mas no meio da noite seu celular soltou o alerta de mensagem e Kisame largou-se sobre ele desesperado. Aquele pesar e a melancolia voltaram quando viu que não era Kakuzu, mas sim um e-mail de Madara. Kisame expeliu o ar longamente pela boca e abriu a mensagem.

"_**Tem uma coisa sua no meu sofá. É grande, tatuada, esvaziou parte da minha dispensa, ficou completamente bêbado, chorou, gemeu a porra do seu nome, vomitou no meu carpete parisiense e está roncando tão alto que Zetsu foi dormir na lavanderia. Sério Kisame, eu não vou fazer isso de novo. Não devia ter feito nem agora, mas ele me deixou com pena, disse que Sasori não o deixou ficar lá por receio do que Deidara podia pensar ou algo assim. Eu não mando meus amantes aí quando brigo com eles, então não quero receber os seus. Venha buscar ele amanhã cedo, pelo amor de Deus.**_**"**

Tinha certeza de que estava sendo maldoso, mas sentiu-se mais leve e até mesmo sorriu quando soube que Kakuzu tinha chorado. Obviamente por efeito da bebida, afinal aquele homem era como uma rocha, mas apenas isso já era suficiente para Kisame.

_**Almost like your life,**_

(Quase como sua vida)

_**Almost like your endless fight,**_

(Quase como uma luta sem fim)

_**Struggling along,**_

(Lutando junto)

_**Balancing and runnin' wrong**_

(Cambaleando e correndo a esmo)

_**Why is this so hard?**_

(Por que isso é tão difícil?)

Os olhos de Kakuzu encontraram os de Kisame, sentado na moto, com o capacete em cima do joelho, esperando que subisse na garupa. O moreno enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e baixou a vista até o chão.

- Desculpe – disse Kisame. – Você estava certo, sobre tudo.

- Não, eu não devia ter feito aquilo, foi só um dia estressante – falou ainda olhando para o chão. Fez-se um instante de quietude entre eles.

- Vem cá – Kisame o chamou. – Me dá um beijo.

- Nós estamos no meio da rua.

- Dane-se.

Kakuzu sorriu, pôs a mão no rosto do Hoshigaki e beijou-o carinhosamente.

_**Like a touch from hell to feel how hot that it can get if you get caught,**_

(Como um toque do inferno para sentir o quão quente fica se você for pego)

_**Like a touch from heaven and honest brise that brings you straight down to your knees**_

(Como um toque do paraíso e o honesto feixe de luz que te deixa de joelhos)

O movimento não estava dos maiores naquela quinta-feira. A maioria dos funcionários estava apenas sentado em cima dos pneus tomando café, outra parte estava atrás do balcão da loja de peças da oficina. Apenas dois carros esperavam ali para uma revisão de rotina, o que não impediu Kakuzu de ouvir uma voz grave e escandalosa dizer lá frente:

- É aqui que trabalha Kakuzu?

Levantou a cabeça e baixou o capô do automóvel. Alguém disse que sim, contornou o veículo apenas a tempo de ver Hidan vindo em sua direção. Usou a flanela em seu ombro para limpar as mãos sujas de graxa e depois a jogou sobre o carro.

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

- Cara, você usa um macacão! – Hidan exclamou se aproximando e olhando o moreno de cima a baixo. Apesar de o macacão ser o uniforme, Kakuzu preferia deixar a parte de cima caída, vestindo uma camisa por baixo. – Você está parecendo um dos Village People. Aposto que o Kisame tem fantasias com você de uniforme. Eu teria no lugar dele.

Uma veia saltou no pescoço de Kakuzu e ele contou até dez. Olhou a sua volta e notou que alguns companheiros de trabalho estavam lhe olhando com estranhamento.

- Não diga essas merdas assim do nada Hidan, as pessoas podem acreditar – falou alto. – Venha, vamos conversar lá atrás.

Kakuzu agarrou-o pelo braço e saiu arrastando Hidan enquanto resmungava até os fundos. Abriu a porta do depósito e jogou Hidan lá dentro, entrando em seguida.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, imbecil?

- Como assim?

- Você acha mesmo que os meus colegas de trabalho, em uma oficina, Hidan, de carros, sabem que eu sou bissexual e namoro um homem?

- Ahhhh – Hidan deu um tapa na própria testa. – Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- É claro que não, duvido que você tenha a capacidade de pensar. Mas o que quer comigo?

- Kisame me mandou vir aqui avisar que ele foi à cidade vizinha com Madara, Itachi, Zetsu e Konan ver o negócio do nosso show, e só volta amanhã à tarde. Ei! Não me chame de burro, seu filho da puta.

- E ele tinha que mandar você aqui, asno? Não podia ter ligado?

Hidan deu de ombros em um sinal de que não fazia ideia, e também não se importava. Kakuzu olhou para ele, às pessoas lá fora pelo vidro da porta, e decidiu deixar que o rapaz ficasse ali até o fim do expediente para que fossem juntos para casa. Mas Hidan teria que ficar muito quieto, sentado no canto indicado, sem tocar em nada e sem dizer coisa alguma. Até o fim do expediente ele já tinha descumprido todas as regras de Kakuzu.

_**Always pull the joker card,**_

(Sempre puxando o coringa)

_**Almost like your fight,**_

(Quase como sua luta)

_**And there it went,**_

(E que se vai)

_**Almost like your life**_

(Quase como a sua vida)

Naquela noite, eles fizeram um macarrão que ficou com um gosto realmente terrível; apenas não era pior do que a textura da massa. Kakuzu nunca foi um cozinheiro de mão cheia, Hidan menos ainda. Mesmo assim eles comeram, o maior insistia que não podiam desperdiçar toda aquela comida. Hidan xingou-o muitas vezes e clamou pela volta de Kisame enquanto mastigava a massa amolecida a contra gosto.

Quando Kakuzu saiu do banho ele estava sentado na cama mais uma vez, vendo televisão. Foi enxugando os cabelos até lá e sentou do outro lado.

- O que você está vendo? – perguntou.

- Tá passando um show do Metallica – Hidan respondeu sorrindo animado.

- Metallica é uma porcaria. O grunge todo é uma tremenda porcaria.

- Agora sou eu quem vai te dar um soco, seu merda. Eu ouvi o seu Led Zeppelin, agora você vai ouvir o meu Metallica.

- É justo – Kakuzu deixou a toalha em cima de uma cadeira e ajeitou-se sobre a cama. – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse ouvido essa bosta de banda, mas acredito que não tem nada melhor passando na tv.

A exibição do show voltou do intervalo e eles se calaram para ver a apresentação. Kakuzu ainda achava que eles eram muito ruins, mas apenas coçou a testa, deu um risinho ou outro de escárnio ao ver o vocalista se exibindo e os fãs gritando, porém ficou calado durante as três músicas que tocaram até o próximo intervalo comercial. Hidan levantou para ir ao banheiro, quando ele voltou Kakuzu estava concentrado demais nos comerciais para que tivesse notado que Hidan se arrastou para mais perto de si. O show voltou. No final da primeira música, difícil era não ter reparado na mão dele na parte de cima de sua coxa. Imediatamente Kakuzu olhou para a mão que a apertava e roçava em sua virilha. Franziu o cenho, subiu os olhos à Hidan: ele ainda estava olhando para a televisão, como se não estivesse fazendo absolutamente nada. Enquanto Kakuzu ainda olhava espantado com tremenda cara de pau, aquela mão em sua coxa foi para entre as suas pernas.

_**That was just your life**_

(Aquilo foi apenas a sua vida)

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Kakuzu.

Hidan olhou para si e arqueou uma sobrancelha, por um momento pensou que ele estava se fazendo de desentendido.

- Sério que você não reparou ainda no que eu estou fazendo?

Não, ele não estava se fazendo de desentendido, chegou à conclusão de que Hidan era apenas muito cara de pau.

Ele percebeu que Kakuzu não estava usando cueca sob o calção. A mão de Hidan fechou-se em volta de seu membro e ele a moveu estimulando-o. Sentiu Kakuzu enrijecer em sua mão. Não fez nada para impedi-lo, como também nada disse por algum tempo. Kakuzu esfregou o indicador sobre os lábios, bufou e se mexeu desconfortável com o rapaz que praticamente lhe masturbava sobre as vestes.

- Ei, eu tenho um piercing na parte de trás língua, sabia? Ele tem... certas utilidades.

Olhou para ele, mirando aquele sorriso lascivo que lhe jogava. Kakuzu pensou brevemente e disse:

- Está bem.

Hidan sorriu, satisfeito, tirou as costas da parede e subiu no colo do moreno. Segurou o seu pescoço e se aproximou, mas Kakuzu empurrou sua cabeça para trás.

- Não seja idiota garoto, eu não vou beijar você. Anda, termine o que começou antes que eu mude de ideia.

Demorou a absorver o que tinha ouvido. Não era exatamente o que tinha imaginado, mas diante do olhar firme de Kakuzu achou melhor se apressar. Ao menos era alguma coisa, e já não estava mais aguentando ver aquele moreno passar por si todos os dias sem poder tocá-lo. Hidan abriu a bermuda de Kakuzu, ele agarrou com força os cabelos de sua nuca e empurrou sua cabeça para baixo.

Metallica começou a tocar a sua última música:

_**Like a siren in my head and there is no emergency,**_

(Como uma sirene na minha cabeça sem nenhuma emergência)

_**Like a blind man that is strapped into the speeding driver's seat,**_

(Como um homem cego colocado no banco do motorista a toda velocidade)

_**[…]**_

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

Desculpem pelo atraso! x_x

Eu meio que esqueci de atualizar no fim de semana passado *corre* então achei melhor esperar o próximo fim de semana.

Bem, aviso que se acharem algumas palavras juntas ou algum errinho, a culpa é do computador de meu pai, que está teimando em juntar palavras do texto, e meu notebook tá frescando com a minha pessoa .-.

Aviso, também, que eu já tinha avisado que essa era uma fic pervertida AUIDHUSDADHAU

Estou trabalhando no último capítulo nesse exato momento :3 Obrigada pelas reviews que foram deixadas, comentem aí embaixo, e até o próximo fim de semana! \o


	4. Chapter 4

**Música: **Girls Got Rhythm (AC/DC)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo IV

* * *

Um cheiro forte e agradável de café fresco enchia o ar. Ao menos um bom café Hidan podia dizer que sabia fazer. Ele estava sentado à mesa, com as pernas junto ao corpo e segurava uma xícara sobre os joelhos, entre as mãos cobertas pelas mangas de uma camisa comprida que deixava apenas os dedos de fora. Ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir, mas se não virou. Esperou que ele aparecesse à sua frente, os olhos verdes sob sobrancelhas firmemente franzidas e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele, obviamente, estava furioso. Hidan sorriu com lascívia, pois achava que ele ficava ainda mais atraente quando estava furioso.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou-o.

- Posso saber o que caralhos você está fazendo com a minha camisa, Hidan?

_**I've been around the world**_

(Eu estive pelo mundo afora)

_**I've seen a million girls**_

(E vi um milhão de garotas)

_**Ain't one of them got**_

(Mas não vi em nenhuma delas)

_**What my lady she's got**_

(O que a minha donzela tem)

- É confortável – respondeu simplório, soprou o vapor do café e tomou um gole.

- Eu não sei o que você pensa que aconteceu entre nós ontem, mas não vai acontecer de novo. Não quero você usando minhas roupas... Também não quero esse sorrisinho no seu rosto quando estiver olhando para mim.

- Mas eu sei que porra que _não_ aconteceu ontem, né Kakuzu? – Hidan colocou a xícara de lado e ficou de joelhos sobre a cadeira, com as mãos em cima da mesa e inclinou-se na direção dele. A camisa de Kakuzu era larga nele, mas ainda pôde ver que Hidan estava nu sob ela. Kakuzu teve que contar até dez mais uma vez. – O mínimo que eu esperava era que você retribuísse o favor, deixar que eu fizesse tudo sozinho foi sacanagem.

- Eu não pedi pra você começar.

- Mas dava pra notar que você estava gostando de assistir, né? – o sorriso ficou mais largo e insinuante por Kakuzu ter ficado em silêncio. Hidan precipitou-se ainda mais na direção dele e pôs o joelho sobre a mesa; estava quase inteiramente em cima dela. – Cara, você deve ser tão pervertido – tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, mas a sua mão foi repelida, então Hidan tentou pôr a mão entre as pernas de Kakuzu, mas ele afastou-o novamente. – Qual é, vai ficar de cu doce agora?

Kakuzu passou a mão pelos cabelos dele e parou em sua nuca, desenhando um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios do rapaz.

- Acabou o seu gel pra cabelo?

- Ah não, estou tentando me acostumar com ele pra frente.

- Ficou uma merda de penteado – Kakuzu puxou a gola da camisa para cima e cobriu a cabeça dele. Contornou a mesa e riu quando ouviu os palavrões, que apenas ficaram mais altos quando deu um tapa forte em suas nádegas. – Ponha a porcaria da camisa de volta no lugar e vista uma roupa. Eu vou tomar café no trabalho, trago o almoço às onze.

- Caralho, a minha bunda vai ficar ardendo, seu filho da puta! – gritou enquanto descia da mesa.

- Ora, mas eu pensei que era isso que você estava querendo.

Hidan se mexeu para pegar alguma coisa que pudesse jogar nele, mas Kakuzu já tinha fechado a porta do apartamento.

_**She steals the spotlight**_

(Ela rouba os holofotes)

_**Knocks me off my feet**_

(Me dá uma rasteira)

_**She's enough to start a landslide**_

(Ela é o bastante para iniciar um desmoronamento)

Antes de descer do carro, gastou pelo menos dois minutos se concentrando no que ia fazer ali e no que diria. Tocou a campainha da casa ainda sem saber nenhuma das duas coisas. Torcia para que quando o visse, saberia o que ele precisava ouvir. O seu orgulho estava em pedaços ao ser forçado a admitir, por causa daquela sensação ao acordar sozinho na cama todos os dias, que não estava sendo a mesma coisa sem ele.

Foi a mãe de Deidara quem abriu a porta.

- Sasori? – ela mostrou-se surpresa em vê-lo. Nunca disseram a ela o porquê de Deidara passar tanto tempo no apartamento do ruivo, mas embora Deidara pensasse que não, é claro que a mãe dele sabia. E ela achava que o filho devia gastar seu tempo com alguém de sua idade. Sasori não podia dizer que ela estava errada.

- Bom dia – disse Sasori. – Desculpe incomodá-la, mas o Deidara está?

- Ele está no quarto.

- E eu posso falar com ele?

- Ele não quer falar com você – a mulher mantinha a porta entreaberta. Sasori não era bem-vindo ali. – Foi o que Deidara-kun disse quando avisei de suas ligações.

- Entendo – Sasori enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e baixou a cabeça. – A senhora pode ao menos dar um recado para ele?

- É claro.

- Diga que eu... Preciso falar com ele para esclarecer algumas coisas. E que ele, por favor, vá até minha casa hoje à noite. Eu vou ficar esperando.

- Darei o seu recado.

Sem a menor delicadeza ela fechou a porta bruscamente. Duvidava que fosse mesmo dar o recado para Deidara, e com ele não atendendo suas ligações, não retornando suas mensagens ou deixando que conversassem depois dos ensaios, Sasori não sabia mais o que podia fazer para concertar aquilo. Sentou no degrau de entrada da casa dele, ficou ali por quinze minutos, esperando que Deidara talvez saísse.

_**Just a walking down the street**_

(Apenas caminhando pelas ruas)

_**And looking dynamite**_

(E parecendo dinamite)

_**Enough to blow me out**_

(Ela é o bastante para me explodir)

_**No doubt about it can't live without it**_

(Não há dúvida eu não consigo viver sem ela)

- É um palco enorme! – Kisame exclamou assim que pisaram sobre ele e puderam ter noção da capacidade de pessoas do lugar.

- Eu sei – disse Madara. – Não colocaria vocês em um festival qualquer, certo?

- Não sabia que o Madara-sama investia em festivais.

- É porque não invisto Zetsu, mas não faz mal experimentar coisas novas. – Os dois trocaram um olhar demorado e um sorriso que fizeram com que Konan rolasse os olhos e se afastasse.

- Acho que as pernas de Deidara vão tremer quando ele subir para cantar aqui – o Uchiha ficou de pé no centro do palco e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Você trouxe a sua guitarra, Itachi-san? Eu quero ouvir como fica aquele solo duplo na acústica desse palco.

- Ótimo, comecem a trabalhar porque qualquer correção só tem hoje para ser feita – Madara bateu palmas para apressá-los. Quando Kisame passou por si para ir buscar o equipamento, ele o apanhou pelo braço e puxou. – Como ficou o seu problema com Kakuzu?

- Que problema? – Itachi franziu o cenho.

- Ah, não foi nada Itachi-san, só o de sempre. E nós já estamos bem Madara-sama, agradeço a preocupação. Na verdade estamos ótimos, tudo de volta nos trilhos.

- Eu não estou preocupado com você, Kisame, estou preocupado com o bem-estar dos meus tapetes.

- Ah – Kisame sorriu para ele. – Os seus tapetes vão ficar bem.

- Que problema, Kisame? – Itachi insistiu enquanto caminhavam até as escadas.

- Kakuzu estava com ciúmes de você – disse com ares divertidos. – Dá pra acreditar nisso?

- De certa forma, sim – respondeu ligeiro. Kisame olhou para si, mas não o mirou de volta. – Você sabe, porque você está sempre na minha casa.

- É completamente diferente – ele fez um muxoxo displicente. – Nós somos amigos, não tem nada para o Kakuzu ter ciúmes.

Itachi não respondeu. Depois de um tempo andando pelo estacionamento Kisame tornou a girar a cabeça para ele. O que dissera não era completamente verdade, podia entender o porquê de o namorado ter tanto ciúmes de seu melhor amigo devido àqueles olhos negros caídos, a pele perfeita e os cabelos pretos compridos, o corpo pequeno, esguio, o modo como ele piscava lentamente quando olhava para si. Itachi era um dos homens mais bonitos que Kisame já conheceu.

_**She's like a lethal brand**_

(Ela é igual a uma espada mortal)

_**Too**__**much for any man**_

(Demais para qualquer homem)

_**She gives me first degree**_

(Ela me dá o primeiro passo)

_**She really satisfies me**_

(Ela realmente me satisfaz)

_**Love me till I'm legless**_

(Me ama até eu ficar sem pernas)

Estava em estado de alerta quando entreabriu a porta do apartamento e passou os olhos por todo ele. Não pôde localizar aqueles cabelos brancos em parte alguma do flat que podia ver dali, então suspirou e entrou. Trancou a porta, deixou a chave em cima da mesinha, e ouviu:

- Okaeri.

Kakuzu se virou e ficou aliviado em ver que Hidan estava usando roupas. Ele estava de pé ao lado do toca discos, só depois que pôs as marmitas em cima do balcão e se voltou que notou que o rapaz estava com os _seus_ discos.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

- Ah, estou ouvindo música. É pecado agora? – Hidan colocou um deles e escolheu uma faixa aleatória para tocar.

- Eu acho que me lembro de ter dito alguma coisa sobre você mexer nas minhas coisas, Hidan. – Era _Led Zeppelin II_, o seu favorito, mas mesmo que apreciasse a música havia limites que o outro estava ultrapassando. Não lhe restavam dúvidas de que o que houvera na noite anterior tinha sido um erro colossal.

- Sim, você disse que eu não devia usar as suas roupas. Essas são minhas.

O moreno suspirou pesado, fez um muxoxo derrotado e foi apanhar os pratos. Eles almoçaram em silêncio, empalados por suas músicas favoritas. Depois da refeição, pediu que ele lavasse a louça e foi tomar banho antes de voltar pra o trabalho dentro de uma hora. Saiu do banheiro esperando achar algo de muito errado, no mínimo à louça ainda suja, mas ela estava limpa, guardada e Hidan estava sentado no sofá com seus fones de ouvido, e com as próprias roupas. Kakuzu arqueou as sobrancelhas, talvez – _talvez _– ele estivesse finalmente se comportando. Pegou as botas e foi sentar ao lado de Hidan no sofá para calçá-las.

- Kisame já não devia ter chegado? – perguntou a ele.

- Acho que sim – Hidan respondeu e sacudiu os ombros.

Silêncio.

Kakuzu notou um som familiar vindo dos fones de ouvido dele.

- Você está ouvindo Led? – olhou espantado para o mais novo.

- Cara, acho que estou apaixonado pela guitarra do Jimmy Page.

Sua primeira reação foi franzir o cenho, depois um sorriso veio ao seu rosto e Kakuzu voltou a pôr os cadarços de suas botas. Ouviu Hidan rir, subindo as pernas para cima do sofá. Ficou olhando para ele por algum tempo, enquanto terminava com a primeira bota. Hidan admirava mais precisamente o ombro do moreno.

- Isso deve ter doído pra caralho, não?

- O quê? – Kakuzu voltou-se ao platinado.

- Essa scar aí. Eles fazem sem anestesia, não é?

- Ah, sim – passou a mão brevemente sobre o desenho feito por cicatrização. – É uma dor dos infernos, mas vale a pena. Estava fazendo costuras no peito, mas tive que parar. Kisame não gostou muito.

- Que merda cara, eu achei sexy. Deve ficar foda pra caralho completo. Posso ver as que você já fez?

Esboçou uma confirmação vaga e levantou a camisa. Havia marcas cicatrizadas em forma de costura por todo o corpo dele, atravessando-o do ombro até sumir por baixo do cós da calça, vindo das costas até o peito e por sobre os gomos abdominais. Uma última linha reta, sem as paralelas da costura, estava mais marcada que as outras deixando nítido que havia sido a última que fez antes de parar com as sessões. Era tanto quando bizarro de se olhar, como também era difícil conter o ímpeto de tocá-las.

- Deve ter sangrado pra porra também – Hidan levou a mão até aquela linha que era a mais recente. Kakuzu não se incomodou, afinal todo mundo sempre pedia para passar a mão, mas a dele estava contornando a cicatriz por tempo demais.

- Você pode tirar a sua mão a-...

Antes que Kakuzu pudesse terminar a frase, Hidan estava sentado sobre suas pernas, com todos os dedos sentindo cada detalhe das cicatrizes. Sabia que devia expulsá-lo, mas Kakuzu deixou que ele o fizesse. As mãos dele espalmaram seu peito, os dedos contornaram cada detalhe das linhas cicatrizadas, e quando Kakuzu notou havia um arrepio em sua espinha ao sentir a língua do rapaz fazendo o trajeto que antes pertencia a suas mãos. Não sabia como Hidan fazia aquilo, mas simplesmente não conseguia dizer não; ele tinha alguma coisa que era simplesmente sedutora demais.

O que lhe trouxe de volta a razão foi sentir aquela mão abusada dele abrindo o zíper de sua calça. Pegou-o pelos ombros e afastou de seu peito.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que "não", Hidan? – disse grave.

Ele lhe mostrou uma expressão emburrada por aquela segunda negação. Kakuzu ficou aliviado, mas não por muito tempo, porque ele voltou a sorrir. Aquele sorriso largo, sacana, enlouquecedor. Os olhos violeta entraram fundo dentro dos seus e ele agarrou as almofadas do sofá ao lado da cabeça de Kakuzu. Por alguns segundos Hidan ficou pensando, sorrindo para si e hipnotizando-o com aquele olhar. Kakuzu realmente queria jogá-lo em uma cama e dar o que ele estava pedindo, e mais, mas apertou as mãos no próprio colo e continuou esperando pelo que viria.

- Eu sei do que você gosta – Hidan disse com uma risada baixa. Ele arrancou a camisa e jogou para trás, depois agarrando a almofada outra vez. Inclinou a cabeça para mais próximo à dele, deixou que suas testas encostassem, mas desta vez não tentou beijá-lo. Continuou sorrindo, e invés de pôr a mão no peito dele, pôs em seu próprio. – Você gosta de ver, não é Kakuzu? Gosta de assistir.

A mão de Hidan desceu por seu peito alvo devagar, ao que Kakuzu a seguia, os lábios entreabrindo inconscientemente, os batimentos cardíacos acelerando, a calça ficando mais apertada sob a braguilha. Ele quase suava quando os dedos dele entraram na calça, e Hidan soltou um gemido rouco em sua orelha.

A tranca da porta fez barulho e os olhos do moreno arregalaram, desviando do rapaz em cima de si para olhá-la. Sua mente gritou o nome de Kisame, ele meteu o braço no ombro de Hidan e empurrou-o com tanta força que ele caiu e arrastou pelo chão. Kakuzu levantou do sofá e correu para a porta bem a tempo de ver Kisame entrar por ela.

- Tadaim... Ei! – foi forçado a parar quando sentiu ser puxado por dois braços fortes e Kakuzu o apertou com força contra o peito. Kisame estranhou, mas sorriu e abraçou-o de volta.

- Okaeri, Kisa – apertou-o com ainda mais força antes de beijar-lhe repetitivas vezes. Puxou a cabeça dele e tomou seus lábios com um furor que fez Kisame franzir as sobrancelhas e permanecer de olhos abertos enquanto era agarrado e beijado pelo namorado.

- Ora, se é isso que eu ganho por um dia fora, da próxima vez vou passar uma semana – disse rindo-se quando ele finalmente o largou.

- Nem brinque com uma coisa dessas, Kisame.

- Foi tão ruim assim passar um dia sozinho com Hidan? – Kisame fechou a porta e passou por Kakuzu.

- Na verdade eu acho que nós estamos finalmente nos entendendo – respondera o platinado, levantando-se do chão e apanhando a camisa. Kakuzu lançou para ele um olhar de profundo ódio enquanto o outro apenas sorria.

Hidan soltou uma piscadela insinuante para o moreno.

- Kisame – imediatamente chamou-o. Ele parou, com a porta da geladeira aberta e uma garrafa de água na mão, e olhou para si. – Aishiteru.

- Ah, aishiterumo – abanou a cabeça para os lados, riu e fechou a geladeira. – Itachi-san vem jantar aqui hoje. Pode sair mais cedo para me ajudar?

- Claro – Kakuzu sorriu.

Kisame encarou-o longamente. Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha com Kakuzu naquela tarde.

_**She's enough to stop a freight train**_

(Ela é o suficiente para parar um trem de carga)

_**Or start the Third World War**_

(Ou começar a Terceira Guerra Mundial)

Bateram à porta três vezes com força. Madara tirou os pés de cima da mesa, o cigarro da boca e gritou:

- Entre!

- Com licença, Madara-sama – dizia Zetsu enquanto entrava. Ele trazia a alça de uma bolsa de viajem preta no ombro. Aproximou-se da mesa, jogou a bolsa ali em cima e puxou o zíper até a metade. – Esse é o do mês – puxou dois maços grossos de notas altas de dentro dela.

- Excelente – Madara soltou fumaça no ar, pôs o cigarro de volta na boca e apanhou os maços para conferir ligeiramente. Puxou a bolsa, inspecionou se lá dentro tinha o bastante, devolveu um dos maços e fechou-a. O outro ele jogou para Zetsu, tirando o cigarro da boca e apontando a ponta acessa para ele ao dizer: – Divida esse com o Itachi-kun, o resto vai comigo para o depósito – ele puxou a bolsa para trás da mesa, deixando-a aos seus pés. – Não gaste tudo em um só lugar. E sim Zetsu-san, isso inclui prostíbulos.

Zetsu sorriu e guardou o dinheiro dentro da calça.

- Não foi uma piada, é sério, não gaste tudo num só lugar – repetiu ao recostar-se à sua poltrona.

- Eu sei Madara-sama, ri porque não tenho costume nem necessidade de pagar por sexo.

Foi à vez de Madara dar um riso curto irônico.

- Interessante. – Ele estendeu o braço, dando leves batidas no cigarro para fazer cair as cinzas no cinzeiro. Quando o colocou de novo na boca, Madara largou-se confortavelmente na poltrona, com as mãos nos braços dela, e observou o rapaz a sua frente que esperava que dissesse que estava satisfeito e podia ir, ou se queria mais alguma coisa dele. Madara fez um sinal de mão convidando-o a se aproximar.

O outro já conhecia bem aquele gesto. Zetsu arrastou a mão por sobre a mesa, tirando todos os objetos do caminho e colocando-os em apenas um lugar, antes de subir nela. Sentou-se na borda do outro lado, pôs as pernas sobre a poltrona do mais velho e a fez deslizar sobre as rodinhas trazendo-o para mais perto. Segurou o cigarro, mas esperou que a ponta acesa apagasse para tirá-lo dos lábios do Uchiha e beijá-lo. A fumaça escapava de suas bocas enquanto trocavam uma carícia de lentidão provocadora. Zetsu pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto ele abraçava sua cintura sem muita firmeza.

Quando se separaram, apenas Zetsu soltou alguma fumaça pelas narinas. Ele pôs o cigarro na boca, puxou para dentro de si, levantou a cabeça para soltar a fumaça no ar e devolveu-o aos lábios de seu dono.

- Então – Madara ficou com o último trago e jogou a ponta no lixo. – O que quer comer hoje?

- Sushi... Pizza.

O mais velho encarou-o franzindo a testa por um tempo. Sorriu, pôs a mão aberta sobre o lado branco de seu rosto e disse:

- Céus, é pedir demais que você me dê uma única resposta ao menos uma vez?

- É – confirmou Zetsu. Segurou a mão dele em seu rosto, sentindo o movimento dos dedos de Madara por sua pele um pouco mais antes de arrastá-los até a boca. Acariciou-os com os lábios, deixou a língua passear por um deles demoradamente, até que o moreno o introduzisse lentamente dentro de sua boca.

- Você sabe como eu fico a essa hora do dia, hã? – ajeitou-se na poltrona, puxando a mão de volta. – O que está esperando para começar, Zetsu-san?

Zetsu empurrou a cadeira, dando-lhe espaço para descer até o chão. Desabotoou a calça dele, abriu o zíper e puxou-a até os joelhos junto à roupa de baixo. Separou as pernas de Madara, baixando a cabeça entre elas, e sentia os dedos deles brincarem com seus cabelos enquanto recostava a cabeça na poltrona e fechava os olhos.

Mal tinha começado quando alguém bateu a porta do escritório duas vezes. Zetsu tirou-o da boca e olhou para cima a tempo de vê-lo rolar os olhos.

- Não precisa parar – murmurou o Uchiha, empurrando-o com os pés para baixo da mesa. – Entre!

Não era a primeira vez que o fazia enquanto o outro recebia visitas, então Zetsu apenas deu de ombros e continuou. De debaixo da mesa ouviu a porta abrir, demorando um instante até ouvir a voz de Konan.

- Desculpe Madara-sama, achei ter visto Zetsu entrar aqui.

- E o que quer com ele? – Madara apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e sorriu para ela.

- Eu preciso perguntar algo a ele... O senhor está bem, Madara-sama? – perguntou quando o mais velho abriu a boca e teve certa certeza de que aquilo fora um gemido.

- Estou ótimo – tornou a sorrir. – É assunto urgente, Konan?

- De certa forma, sim. Sabe onde ele está?

- Bem, então... – Madara afastou a cadeira e olhou para baixo, fazendo com que o mais novo o olhasse. Konan desejou profundamente que aquilo não fosse o que estava imaginando ser. – Ele está bem aqui. Pode ir Zetsu-san, terminamos isso depois.

Ao ver o rapaz bicolor sair de debaixo da mesa, Konan cobriu o rosto com a mão.

_**The girl's got rhythm**_

(A garota tem ritmo)

_**The girl's got rhythm**_

(A garota tem ritmo)

- Então, o que queria falar comigo? – Zetsu perguntou fechando a porta do escritório de Madara.

Ela lhe olhava como se estivesse tentando parar de imaginar alguma coisa; Zetsu não se importou, não estava nem mesmo constrangido.

- Você está vendendo para Nagato? – dissera direta.

- Que história é essa? Depois de ele ter ameaçado arrancar as minhas mãos? É claro que não.

- Eu achei... _isso_ – Konan enfiou a mão no bolso e quando a tirou estava segurando um saco pequeno com pó dentro – nas coisas dele hoje.

- Posso ver? – estendeu a mão e a garota de cabelos azuis lhe entregou-o. Zetsu amassou demoradamente e sentiu o cheiro através do plástico. – Mas que filho da mãe... Está comprando de outra pessoa – resmungou consigo mesmo, até achar o olhar aflito da segunda. – Desculpe – ele devolveu o saco. – Não sei de quem ele comprou isso, mas não foi de mim. Pensei que Nagato andasse limpo depois do que aconteceu da última vez, você sabe, ele quase vendeu a casa inteira.

- É, ele está tentando, mas imagino que seja difícil – guardou-a no bolso. – Obrigada, de qualquer maneira.

- Vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa para você.

- Não precisa Zetsu, mas obrigada.

- Eu vou fazer de qualquer maneira, preciso saber quem está vendendo no território do Madara-sama – tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso da camisa e colocou um na boca. – Apesar de que eu tenha uma ideia... – acrescentou ao acendê-lo.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa, Zetsu? – Ele afirmou balançando a cabeça. – Por que você se submete a coisas desse tipo pelo Madara-sama? Acho que você não precisa ser o brinquedinho dele para viver.

- Não, eu realmente não preciso – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas é bom, e tem as suas vantagens. Até amanhã, Konan.

Não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com "vantagens", mas ficou olhando-o atravessar o galpão girando uma baqueta entre os dedos, e sair pela porta da frente sumindo lá fora. Zetsu era um sujeito estranho. Parecia que ele estava com o Uchiha desde sempre, sabia tudo sobre ele e já podia tê-lo derrubado há muito tempo se quisesse, mas simplesmente se submetia às suas ordens.

Zetsu saiu do galpão passando o dedo pelo maço de cédulas que tinha recebido. Aquilo era muito menos do que ele lhe deu no mês passado. Quando subiu os olhos para procurar o seu carro, achou um cadillac azul parado bem em frente ao galpão. Seus olhos arregalaram.

- Mas que filho da mãe... – gruiu entre dentes. – Ele nos dá trocados e está dirigindo um cadillac novinho! – continuava girando a baqueta entre os dedos enquanto escorava no carro e tirava o celular do bolso. Buscou um número na agenda, ouvindo chamar enquanto limpava a lataria brilhante com a manga da camisa. – Ei Kakuzu, pode me dar uma informação? Quanto custa a lanterna traseira de um cadillac? Não faço ideia de que modelo seja, diz a média... Tudo isso? Ah, são importadas? – ele sorriu. – Obrigado, era o que precisava saber.

Desligou e colocou o celular de volta no bolso. Zetsu contornou o automóvel, ficou parado olhando a sua traseira vistosa. Alisou o logo Uchiha adesivado em um canto, segurou o cigarro na boca e usou a baqueta para bater com força contra a lanterna traseira do veículo até quebrá-la. Olhou para os dois lados, soltou fumaça pela boca e atravessou a rua para chegar ao seu carro simplório estacionado ali.

- Você não devia ter feito isso... Ah, claro que devia, ele está sendo um pão duro com a gente. Ele vai acabar descobrindo. Pare de encher o saco, Zetsu. Se ele descobrir e acabarmos perdendo o Madara-sama... Não, isso não vai acontecer. Eu gosto dele. Também gosto dele, mas temos que pensar na gente.

Entrou em seu carro, pôs a chave na ignição e abriu o porta-luvas para jogar lá dentro o dinheiro que Madara havia lhe dado. Teve que empurrar para que ele entrasse onde já havia uma dezena de maços iguais àquele – maços dos quais sabia que ele não ia sentir falta naquela bolsa cheia.

_**You know she moves like sin**_

(Você sabe, ela se move como o pecado)

_**And**__**when she lets me in**_

(E quando ela me deixa entrar)

_**It's like liquid love**_

(É como amor líquido)

- Quem era?

- Zetsu – Kakuzu respondeu.

- Zetsu? O que ele queria com você?

- Alguma coisa sobre uma lanterna de carro.

Kisame e Itachi se entreolharam com estranhamento, mas o moreno mostrou irrelevância a isso e sentou à mesa junto a eles. Hidan veio a seguir e sentou do lado de Kakuzu, ao que ele discretamente afastou a cadeira para mais perto do namorado.

- O cheiro está ótimo, Kisame – dizia Itachi, servindo-se de um pedaço do assado.

- Obrigado, Itachi-san.

- O que aconteceu para o Uchiha se juntar aos mortais? – Kakuzu perguntou em tom provocador, recebendo um olhar fuzilante do homem ao seu lado.

- Kisame está sempre me visitando, não vejo que mal há em fazer o mesmo – ele respondeu calmamente. – Evito porque sei que minha presença não é muito apreciada nessa casa.

- Não diga bobagens Itachi-san.

- Ele não está dizendo nenhuma bobagem – falou quase em um sussurro.

- Ele é sempre assim com você? – perguntou rindo-se Hidan.

- Você não faz ideia... – respondeu Itachi.

- Está certo, os dois ficam alfinetando um ao outro sempre que possível, agora podem parar pelo menos por uma noite? – retorquiu Kisame. – Céus, e é porque sou _eu_, imagina o que não deve sofrer o Deidara.

Os dois pararam, olharam para Kisame, um ao outro, então aos seus pratos.

- Você é muito melhor que o Deidara – murmurou Kakuzu.

- Tenho que concordar com isso.

- Não tem que concordar com coisa alguma, Uchiha.

- Vocês devem ser muito loucos pra dizer uma coisa dessas – Hidan apenas ria da situação. – Ei Itachi, se é assim as minhas chances com você são altas, hã?

Não só Itachi como também Kakuzu olharam surpresos para ele. Kisame sacudiu a cabeça em negação, aquele jantar não tinha sido a melhor das ideias.

- Agora você vai dar em cima do Uchiha?

- Por quê? Tem algum problema com isso, Kakuzu? – Hidan olhou para si e sorriu; um daqueles sorrisos altamente perigosos.

- Só quero ver como vocês vão se sair quando eu voltar a trabalhar na quinta.

- Como é? – Kakuzu girou o pescoço de uma vez.

- Minhas férias acabam semana que vem, não lembra? Espero que vocês dois não acabem se matando enquanto eu estiver fora.

Kakuzu engoliu em seco ao sentir uma mão estranha em sua coxa por sob a mesa. O sorriso no rosto pálido dele era mais malicioso do que nunca.

_**You know I'm losing sleep**_

(Você entende eu estou perdendo o sono)

_**I'm in too deep**_

(Estou numa imensa profundidade)

_**And my body needs love**_

(E meu corpo precisa de amor)

_**No doubt about it can't live without it**_

(Não resta dúvida eu não consigo viver sem ela)

Sasori estava sentado no sofá de seu apartamento vazio, assistindo aos DVDs de antigas apresentações da banda. Ele sorria sempre que a câmera focava no vocal masculino, e ele parecia brilhar sob a luz dos refletores e pelo suor em sua pele. O loiro se balançava bobamente ao som da música tranquila e ria no meio do refrão quando Konan beijou o seu rosto. Então a câmera foi para Kisame, ficou um tempo entre ele e Itachi, voltando para o loiro quando o solo acabou e ele cantava outra vez. Sorriu novamente quando o notou olhando para si entre uma estrofe e outra, como se lhe perguntasse se estava fazendo direito, ou como se quisesse dizer que cantava para ele. Estavam no auge de seu relacionamento quando fizeram aquela apresentação, duas semanas depois houve uma briga feia e se separaram por alguns meses.

E no meio desses altos e baixos, tentavam fazer de tudo para que desse certo.

Aos poucos aquele sorriso foi sumindo do rosto de Sasori.

O toque da campainha tirou sua atenção do vídeo. Imediatamente olhou para a porta, depois ao relógio na estante. Já eram quase dez horas da noite. Sasori pausou a imagem, ouvindo o toque da campainha pela segunda vez, e levantou para abrir a porta. Sua primeira reação ao achar um loiro de olhos azuis com as mãos nos bolsos do moletom foi o espanto.

- Deidara? – disse e sorriu satisfeito. – Ah, entre.

Ele ficou parado um instante, olhou para dentro com receio, mas deu passos tímidos para dentro do apartamento.

- Não achei que sua mãe fosse dar o recado.

- Ela não deu – Deidara continuou na frente da porta enquanto Sasori caminhava de volta ao sofá. – Eu estava na janela, ouvi a conversa.

Sasori se voltou quando percebeu que ele ainda não tinha se mexido. Ficou olhando com um sorriso, mas foi deixando-o de lado diante do jeito reservado do loiro. Ele tirou uma das mãos do moletom para colocar uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Não vai se sentar?

- Eu deixei o meu moletom azul aqui – disse rapidamente. – Hmm... Pode... Devolver ele? E acho que tem uma calça minha aqui também, hmm, porque não achei em lugar algum, mas tinha uma sua no meu guarda-roupa. Trouxe aqui na mochila.

O ruivo não disse nada, encarava-o boquiaberto.

- Eu até trocaria as calças, elas são parecidas, mas a sua fica meio curta em mim. Você sabe, hmm... Eu sou bem mais alto que você.

- Você está terminando comigo?

- Não, foi você quem terminou comigo danna.

- Não me lembro de ter dito nada disso.

- E precisava dizer mais alguma coisa?

Sasori sustentou o olhar sobre o de Deidara o máximo que pôde. Ele fechou a boca, apertou o controle do DVD com as duas mãos e mirou o chão por longos segundos. Deidara fez o mesmo, mas por um instante menor, e avançou tendo em vista a porta atrás dele.

- Deixa pra lá, eu mesmo pego.

- Pensei que fossemos conversar – disse antes que ele passasse por si.

- E pra quê, Sasori-no-danna? Hm? – Deidara sorriu complacente. – Não acha que já conversamos demais? Está na cara que não é pra dar certo, e depois do que houve, hmm... Nem sei por que está insistindo tanto.

- Você não quis dizer isso.

- Eu quis sim.

- Então por que disse que me amava?

Foi a vez de Deidara ficar em silêncio, sustentando o olhar direto nos olhos dele até que se voltasse ao chão.

- Porque é verdade – disse baixo.

- Pelo jeito que está desistindo de nós assim tão fácil, não é o que parece.

- Não foi nada fácil, Sasori-no-danna. Como você pode dizer que está sendo fácil quando já perdemos a conta de quantas vezes terminamos e voltamos, hm? Eu insisti muito nisso, _muito_, danna, mas não posso continuar insistindo sabendo que você não se importa do mesmo jeito.

- Deidara, sente-se, vamos... Conversar com calma.

- Nós já estamos conversando, mas se quer que eu me sente então tudo bem, eu sento. – Ele bufou e largou-se no sofá. Sasori esfregou a mão pela nuca, sentou ao lado dele, entretanto nada disse. – Fale logo o que tem para dizer, hm.

- Você sabe como esse tipo de conversa é difícil para mim. Mas eu não quero abandonar o que nós temos... Não é porque eu não disse que te amo que eu não goste de você. Eu gosto, gosto demais de você. Céus Deidara, até esses seus "hm" irritantes estão fazendo falta. Olha, desculpe se eu não tenho tanta facilidade em me expressar como você, desculpe se me entendeu mal, mas eu nunca quis que terminássemos. Como eu disse antes, gosto muito de você. Não sei ainda se posso dizer que te amo, isso me pegou de surpresa, mas o que... Eu sinto por você... É bastante forte, entende? Não acho que seja justo que eu me adiante e diga uma coisa dessas sem ter certeza. Mas, de novo, não significa que eu não queira estar com você, porque eu quero. Mesmo com as brigas, as idas e vindas e tudo mais. Nenhum relacionamento é perfeito, você não pode esperar que o nosso seja. O que nós temos que fazer é ter paciência e conversar para concertar as coisas antes que virem algo tão grande.

Sasori terminou de falar e esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. Expeliu o ar pela boca com força, sentindo um aperto no peito cada vez maior ao passar do tempo sem que ele lhe respondesse, ou dissesse qualquer coisa. Olhou para ele, Deidara estava com os braços cruzados, a vista parada nas imagens do show na televisão, e seus olhos azuis estavam molhados.

- O que me diz, Deidara? – perguntou suave. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. – Por favor, diga que vamos tentar de novo.

O loiro fungou e passou as costas da mão pelo nariz.

- O que estava assistindo?

- Aquele nosso show cover de AC/DC... Quando nós tínhamos começado a namorar, lembra?

- Você nunca quis dizer que éramos namorados.

- Mas nós _somos_. Eu pensei sobre as coisas, e se você precisa desses rótulos e de palavras, então vou começar a usá-las. Aos poucos, não é algo que dá pra mudar da noite para o dia, mas vou me esforçar.

- Não é que eu precise de rótulos, Sasori-no-danna, é que é difícil saber o que você está pensando. Você é sempre tão calado, distante, e... É difícil, hmm?

Sasori observou-o baixar os olhos as mãos, que esfregava uma contra a outra freneticamente. Levou a sua até elas, e puxou uma para segurá-la com firmeza. Ficou aliviado ao senti-lo apertar a sua mão de volta e acariciá-la com o polegar. Sasori deu um beijo terno na do loiro.

- Então está tudo bem? Nós dois?

Ele não respondeu, mas depois de um tempo pensando, Deidara sacudiu a cabeça positivamente. Sasori sorriu e beijou a sua mão outra vez. Ele a abriu, pôs algo nela e tornou a fechá-la. Deidara sentiu algo gelado em sua mão e voltou-se a Sasori com uma grande interrogação em face. O ruivo, que ainda sorria, fez um sinal encorajando-o a abri-la.

Deidara abriu. Era uma chave. Segurou-a confuso entre as mãos e admirou o chaveiro em forma de dinamite a qual ela estava presa.

- O que é isso, hmmmmmm?

- É a sua cópia da chave do apartamento. Vai precisar de se quer morar aqui.

Os olhos dele abriram-se ao máximo e sua boca escancarou. Deidara ficou fitando Sasori desse jeito, completamente pasmo, por longos segundos.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu estava errado. E isso não é algo que vai ouvir de mim com frequência.

O espanto na face do loiro insistiu por um tempo, de repente ela era um sorriso radiante e quando Sasori reparou estava sendo atirado no sofá com ele sobre si e seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo desesperado. Inicialmente desajeitado com o furor, persistiram sem ritmo algum até Sasori encher a mão com os cabelos dele, puxá-lo para mais perto e assumir o controle. Acharam o seu compasso do dia, porque com eles sempre havia um ritmo diferente, e ficaram naquele beijo por minutos. Os dedos de Sasori largaram o controle do DVD e ele deu play sozinho.

Deidara largou a sua boca, arfante, os lábios – onde havia um largo sorriso – avermelhados pelo ardor do beijo.

- Mas tem algumas regras básicas, Deidara – Sasori dizia sério. – Eu não quero esses cabelos na minha pia, no meu ralo, no meu travesseiro ou...

- Ah danna, amanhã eu corto ele como o seu hã? O que acha? Hmmm? – e puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes.

- Isso seria um pecado, Deidara – respondeu puxando-lhe os cabelos compridos outra vez e o jogando para baixo de si sem separar suas bocas.

O áudio do show empalava-os e abafava os gruídos e gemidos que vieram depois. Em algum momento, enquanto mordia o ombro de seu danna para conter um gemido mais alto de intenso prazer, na televisão estava cantando:

_**I've been around the world**_

(Eu estive pelo mundo afora)

_**I've seen a million girls**_

(E vi um milhão de garotas)

_**Ain't one of them got**_

(Mas não vi em nenhuma delas)

_**What my lady she's got**_

(O que a minha donzela tem)

_**[...]**_

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

Essa sou eu atualizando no dia de novo, olha que orgulho.

Advirto que esse capítulo foi escrito sob o efeito "vi Californication", então é, muito provavelmente, o mais pervertido de toda a fic xD Não que eu recomende Californication, vi obrigada, mas enfim.

Não tenho certeza se revisei esse capítulo, então desculpe se viram um errinho por aí.

Cara, e SasoDei... Eles são muito açúcar cara... SEMPRE! XD Espero sinceramente que não tenha nenhum diabético lendo essa fic.

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, não odeiem o pobre Hidan! Ç-Ç Não podemos culpá-lo por dar em cima do Kakuzu. Eu não culpo! -QQQ

Agora vou deixar de dizer besteira aqui e me despedir de vocês até o próximo fim de semana. Até! ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Música: **November Rain (Guns N' Roses)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo V

* * *

Kakuzu tinha os olhos grudados no teto.

Estava escuro, já tinham apagado todas as luzes do pequeno apartamento. Quando o procurou, o relógio na parede lhe disse que eram meia-noite e meia.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, pôs uma mão sobre a nuca de cabelos azuis, fincou os dedos da outra em suas costas e forçou um suspiro de contentamento. Abriu os olhos, e suspirando outra vez voltou a encarar o teto. Kisame continuava lhe acariciando com suas mãos grandes e seus lábios quentes.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

(Quando olho nos seus olhos)

_**I can see a love restrained**_

(Eu posso ver um amor contido)

_**But darlin' when I hold you…**_

(Mas querida, quando te abraço)

- Kakuzu... – ele de repente parou, tirou a cabeça da dobra de seu pescoço e procurou seu rosto na escuridão. A mão de Kakuzu permaneceu em sua nuca. – Você está _mesmo_ deixando que eu fique por cima?

Se não estivesse tão escuro, Kisame teria visto as sobrancelhas do outro franzirem suavemente. Os dedos saíram de seus cabelos e tocaram-lhe o rosto. Por algum tempo, Kakuzu ficou a sentir seus traços, sem responder.

- Você fica sempre pedindo por isso e agora está reclamando?

- Não estou reclamando – o sorriso dele podia ser visto mesmo naquele breu. Kisame encostou a testa na sua. – Mas depois do jeito que me recepcionou mais cedo, achei que estaria mais animado.

Ele beijou o canto de sua boca, moveu a língua por seu piercing e puxou-o de leve com os dentes. Kakuzu voltou a mão à sua nuca e tentou achar o teto atrás daqueles cabelos azulados. Estava tentando entender porque não gostava daquilo tanto quanto nas outras vezes, porque – céus! – ele realmente tinha gostado nas outras vezes. Perguntava-se se era aquilo que as pessoas chamavam de culpa. Se não era, parecia bastante, e as mãos grossas, firmes e másculas de Kisame por seu peito, por suas coxas e por seu abdômen, não lhe roubavam tanto quando deviam.

- O que foi, Kuzu? – Kisame não deixou de notar o corpo inerte dele sob o seu; aquele homem nunca ficara tão quieto antes. – Vai vir com aquele papo de "isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes"? – concluiu cômico.

- Posso te fazer um pedido estranho, Kisame?

- Não é uma daquelas suas merdas esquisitas de novo, é?

- Não seja palhaço. – Aquele largo sorriso apareceu de novo no rosto azul.

- Fala – ele disse risonho.

- Está tudo bem pra você se nós... Apenas me abrace, ok?

Kisame não mais sorria e seus olhos arregalaram. Vindo dele aquele pedido não era apenas estranho, era também preocupante. Pôs a mão sobre a dele em seu rosto, tentando achar alguma resposta àquilo em suas expressões. Kisame esfregou mão e punho de Kakuzu, beijou-a ternamente e saiu de cima dele.

- É claro que sim – respondeu, puxando-o para junto ao seu peito.

Envolveu-o em seus braços, Kakuzu lhe abraçou firme em retorno e pôs o rosto escondido em seu ombro. Os dedos morenos dele aranhavam suavemente seus ombros e ele espalmava a face em seus cabelos. Apertou o abraço, entrelaçou as suas pernas sob as cobertas e não se mexeu mais. Kisame acariciava seus cabelos escuros compridos e beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

E quanto mais ele lhe abraçava forte, beijava-lhe, enfiava os dedos docemente em seus cabelos e arrastava a mão por suas costas, mais Kakuzu sentia aquela terrível sensação a qual não sabia como nomear.

Não podia ser apenas culpa.

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

(Porque nada dura para sempre)

_**And we both know hearts can change**_

(E nós dois sabemos que os corações podem mudar)

Parecia inacreditável, mas estava mesmo acontecendo de novo. Aquela voz grave perguntando por seu nome, alguém lhe confirmando, e se virava para ver aquele pequeno furacão de cabelos brancos vindo em sua direção. Com _aquele_ sorriso.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, sem se dar ao trabalho de tentar esconder o quanto isso o irritava.

- Você esqueceu a sua carteira – Hidan tirou-a do bolso e segurou entre os dedos. – Como Kisame saiu cedo, resolvi vir eu mesmo. De nada.

- O garoto chama clientes, Kakuzu! – o sujeito que lhe ajudava a tirar os pneus de um carro exclamou. – Ontem tinha um bando de mulher se espremendo na porta, dissemos que se quisessem ficar tinham que pagar por alguma coisa, e olha só pra isso. – Ele estendeu o braço para mostrar a oficina cheia.

- Isso seria bom se trabalhássemos por comissão, mas com serviço ou sem serviço sempre ganhamos a mesma coisa, idiota. Isso não é bom para nós. Obrigado Hidan, pode ir dando no pé agora.

Mas ele, é claro, não foi. Era pedir demais que Hidan fizesse alguma coisa que mandasse. Kakuzu não tinha a menor ideia de com ele fazia aquilo, mas realmente atraia as mulheres. Ele simplesmente ficou parado na porta e elas vieram; simples assim. Se era aquele jeito malandro, o sorriso sem escrúpulos ou aquele olhar lascivo, Kakuzu não sabia. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que ele lhe tirava do sério.

Kakuzu andou até ele, puxou-o pelo pulso e arrastou para os fundos da oficina. Hidan resistiu e xingou, apenas parando quando foi atirado dentro do depósito e viu o moreno trancar a porta. O sorriso de quem era capaz de qualquer coisa voltou ao seu rosto pálido.

- Como você faz isso? – Kakuzu perguntou indignado.

- Isso o quê?

- Não finja que não sabe. Você nem é... Nem é tão bonito assim. – O outro fez uma cara de desentendimento, ao que Kakuzu aspirou bastante ar e expeliu-o lentamente. – Aposto que nem você sabe, não é? O que diabos tem em você que espalha algum tipo de feromônio maluco no ar.

- Você vai ficar falando essas merdas sem sentido por quanto tempo? Porque eu achei que queria que eu te chupasse de novo.

Kakuzu mirou aquele garoto longamente. Verdadeiramente sentia pena daquela situação, mas era pena de si mesmo. Ele passou a mão pela fronte.

- Deus! Você é simplesmente tão estúpido.

- Agora vai ficar me ofendendo, seu filho da puta?

- Ah Hidan, cala a boca e vem cá.

Ele não fez cerimônias, apenas soltou um novo sorriso e ajoelhou na sua frente enquanto baixava as calças. E Hidan era _muito_ bom no que fazia. Pela maneira como ele lhe olhava, aquele desgraçado sabia disso. Era somente provocante demais, completamente impossível resistir àquele olhar e, principalmente, àquele sorriso. Era um sorriso de quem sabe que é tão bom quanto ele era, um sorriso orgulhoso, como se marotamente lhe dissesse que "ei, tudo bem, só relaxe e faça o que quiser comigo, é pra isso que estou aqui". Kakuzu sabia que queria fazer ele parar de sorrir daquele jeito. Quando finalmente puxou-o pelos cabelos à se levantar e o jogou contra as prateleiras, já tinha resistido a seu máximo.

- Porra! – ele reclamou ao sentir seu ventre bater brutalmente contra a madeira. – Está vendo esses braços magros, seu merda? Tá achando que eu aguento a porrada que o Kisame a... AHHhhhh! Hmmm! – Hidan não teve tempo nem mesmo de se afastar da prateleira antes de ter suas calças puxadas para baixo e ele lhe penetrou em uma estocava violenta. Tentou um gruído mais baixo, em vão, mas para garantir que ele ficaria quieto Kakuzu pôs a mão em sua boca, o indicador e o anelar dentro dela, e segurou-a fechada.

Hidan não estava sorrindo agora. Ele apertava as bordas da madeira, arqueava as costas, mordia seus dedos e tentava gritar. Quanto mais ele parecia se arrepender de tê-lo provocado, mais rápido e mais forte Kakuzu investia sobre ele. Estocadas brutas e profundas, que não tinham a menor intenção de serem boas para quem estava as recebendo. Achava que os gruídos que ele fazia e os xingamentos abafados eram uma tentativa de lhe fazer parar, mas Hidan apertava os dedos com força em volta das bordas da prateleira porque nunca sentira tanto prazer. Mordeu-o com tanta força quando atingiu o clímax que o gosto de sangue encheu a sua boca. Kakuzu não parou, e Hidan chegou ao ápice outra vez. Seu corpo já estava cansado, debruçado arquejante sobre a prateleira, quando sentiu-o finalizar dentro de si. Kakuzu se retirou devagar, deixando uma ardência desconfortável. Hidan se mexeu, e ela era na verdade dolorosa.

- Se recomponha e vá para casa, Hidan – Kakuzu disse enquanto saia do depósito, deixando-o escorrer até o chão com uma careta de dor e tendo certeza de que estava sangrando.

Ele teria visto aquele sorrido lhe enfeitar as feições de novo se tivesse ficado um pouco mais.

- Jashin-sama, acho que estou apaixonado – Hidan murmurou debochador.

_**We've been through this such a long long time**_

(Nós estamos nessa busca há tanto, tanto tempo)

_**Just tryin' to kill the pain**_

(Simplesmente tentando matar a dor)

Quando o ensaio terminou, Konan fez questão de lembrar a todos que a apresentação no festival era dali a uma semana. A maioria deles não tinha grandes ambições com aquele grupo, era apenas diversão, mas ainda assim havia certa expectativa no ar.

- E aí Hidan, ansioso para sua primeira apresentação com a gente? – Kisame bateu nos ombros dele antes de se abaixar para pegar os cabos.

- Não mesmo, já estive em outra banda, a gente se apresentava em festivais. E além do mais, Kisame, eu toco baixo. Posso errar todas as notas que ninguém vai notar.

- É triste que seja verdade – o maior riu. – Por que saiu da outra banda?

- Eles me expulsaram.

- O que você fez?

- Ah... Eu meio que dormi com mais integrantes do que deveria, e algumas pessoas ficaram chateadas quando descobriram – respondeu rindo-se. – Foi uma puta de uma confusão.

- Mas pelo visto você não aprendeu nada com isso, né? – Hidan voltou-se surpreso para si. – O Sasori. Não tinha dito que queria ele?

- Ahhhh, você está falando disso – riu mais alto. – Eu já desisti do Sasori, sabe? Achei algo mais... Interessante.

- Olha lá, hein Hidan. Ei cara, o que houve? Você está mancando?

- Eu estou? Nem tinha reparado.

_**But lovers always come and lovers always go**_

(Mas amores sempre vêm e amores sempre vão)

_**An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**_

(E ninguém está realmente certo de quem está deixando partir hoje)

_**Walking away**_

(Indo embora)

A casa do mais velho dos Uchiha não era nada discreta. Ficava distante do centro da cidade, em volta de muros cobertos de trepadeiras e tinha sido construída toda em madeira. O símbolo da família estava nos portões automáticos da garagem. Eles se abriram suavemente enquanto entrava com seu carro simplório, fechando enquanto o estacionava entre uma coleção de automóveis milionária.

Saiu do carro, tirou o tapete do banco de trás e avançou até a entrada da cozinha. Precisou andar por um tempo até achá-lo na sala-de-estar, deitado no sofá assistindo a algum filme na televisão.

- Eu trouxe o tapete. Aquele onde Kakuzu vomitou.

Madara lhe lançou um olhar rápido e displicente, como que para informá-lo de que tinha conhecimento de sua presença, e voltou ao filme. Zetsu escorou o tapete na parede e foi sentar-se no sofá com ele. O moreno lhe deu espaço, então deitou tirando os sapatos esfregando os pés um contra o outro.

- O que está assistindo?

- Não faço a menor ideia – respondeu, passando o braço sobre o rapaz deitado a sua frente. – Alguma coisa com explosões.

- Muito esclarecedor – Zetsu segurou a mão dele que caia sobre seu peito. Eles ficavam em silêncio por um tempo, assistindo ao filme. – Quer que eu vá colocar o tapete no lugar, Madara-sama?

- Espere o filme terminar – respondeu preguiçosamente, apertando suas costas contra seu peito. – Algum babaca quebrou a lanterna do meu carro. Eu tinha acabado de sair com ele da loja.

- Quem faria uma coisa dessas, Madara-sama? – virou a cabeça o suficiente para ver o rosto do Uchiha. – É um cadillac tão bonito.

- Eu sei. – Ele deu um sorriso curto e se inclinou para lhe beijar. Zetsu sempre achava irônicos os beijos que davam; eles não tinham o furor do desejo que deviam ter, considerando que não havia emoções naquele relacionamento, mas tampouco eram vazios Eram apenas beijos, quase românticos, quase amorosos, e por isso eram tão irônicos. – Zetsu-san – Madara sussurrou quando seus lábios se separaram.

- Sim, Madara-sama?

- Eu nunca disse que tinha sido o cadillac.

Zetsu sentiu-se gelar.

- Eu... O vi na garagem.

- Ah, entendo.

E inclinou-se para lhe dar um novo beijo de teor irônico. Zetsu não reclamava daquele ritmo lento e carinhoso, até gostava dele, apenas não o compreendia. Madara não disse, mas o cadillac não estava na garagem. Tinha levado o carro de volta para a loja ontem mesmo. Não tinha certeza de porque não estava brigando com ele, mas devia ter algo com a ver com o porquê de beijá-lo daquele jeito.

_**If we could take the time**_

(Se eu pudesse pegar um tempo)

_**To lay it on the line**_

(Para deixar tudo certo)

_**I could rest my head**_

(Eu poderia descansar a minha cabeça)

_**Just knowin' that you were mine**_

(Simplesmente sabendo que você foi minha)

_**All mine**_

(Totalmente minha)

Naquele dia Konan chegou em casa à noite. Cumprimentou vagamente Nagato, que estava sentado à mesa com o notebook a sua frente, e pensou em preparar um café. Ele não disse nada, mas quando ela se voltou após não ter achado a cafeteira no lugar de costume, notou que ele parecia desconfiado. Não precisava perguntar, já sabia que teria que fazer café de outro jeito.

- Não é o que você está pensando – ele disse.

- Ah, então a cafeteira está em algum lugar nesta casa?

- ...Não, mas não é o que você está pensando, Konan.

- De quem você está comprando? Zetsu disse que não é dele. Eu achei nas suas coisas, Nagato.

Ele olhou para si, confuso.

- Não se faça de desentendido – falou entredentes.

- Ah, você está falando daquilo. Konan, Orochimaru me disse que tinha, eu vi Kabuto na rua e comprei alguma, mas... Isso já tem algum tempo, você viu que eu não toquei nela.

- Não dá pra continuar desse jeito.

Konan passou por ele, saiu da cozinha, pegou as suas chaves, e bateu a porta da frente com força ao ir embora da casa.

_**Do you need some time, on your own?**_

(Você precisa de um tempo, só para você?)

_**Do you need some time, all alone?**_

(Você precisa de um tempo, sozinha?)

_**Everybody needs some time, on their own**_

(Todo mundo precisa de um tempo, para si)

_**Don't you know you need some time...**_

(Você não sabe que precisa de um tempo)

_**All alone?**_

(Sozinha?)

Já tinha alguns dias que o estava traindo, mas Hidan não esperava aquela reação por parte de Kakuzu.

Antes de ir para sua primeira noite de trabalho pós-férias, o azul se inclinou para o beijo de despedida usual no namorado, e foi nada menos que inacreditável, mas desenhou um sorriso discreto no rosto do platinado, que Kakuzu tenha virado o rosto. Kisame não pareceu espantado, talvez pensasse que havia sido apenas um erro de sincronia, e por sua vez Hidan também não disse nada. Preservou o seu sorriso e continuou sentado no sofá tomando a sua cerveja.

Kakuzu se aproximou. Ele lhe olhava por trás das sobrancelhas arqueadas e braços cruzados, a sombra alta projetada sobre o menor. Hidan apenas tomava a sua bebida e inocentemente retribuía o olhar, que já tivera tempo o suficiente para conseguir decifrar superficialmente. Debaixo daquela carranca furiosa, que ele _sempre_ tinha para consigo, estava informando que esperava por um pouco de sexo extraconjugal agora, um pouco apressado, um pouco bruto, e inteiramente como o homem que acabara de lhes deixar não lhe dava há meses. E Hidan não era de negar essas coisas a ninguém, principalmente quando esse alguém tinha uma carranca furiosa tão tentadora.

Kakuzu não precisou proferir nenhuma palavra, o mais novo já tinha entendido. Em questão de segundos, estavam os dois nus em cima da cama.

A pele dele era muito clara, as marcas de seus dedos, apertados contra a tez macia, logo apareciam vermelhas por toda a extensão daquele corpo esguio. Era quase como pintar uma tela em branco. Kakuzu não sabia que salpicar de roxo e vermelho uma tela em branco podia ser tão prazeroso. Agora não era mais tão rápido quanto foi nas duas primeiras vezes, porque se deu conta de que adorava marcá-lo. Deixava-as por seu pescoço, por suas coxas, em volta dos mamilos e onde mais pudesse por cores naquela pele empalidecida. Intrigava-lhe o quanto Hidan gostava de ter a assinatura das suas mãos e lábios brutos por seu corpo. Ele parecia gostar de ser destratado. Quanto mais força empregava em suas mordidas e investidas de seus quadris, mais forte ele apertava os lençóis da cama e gemia frases sem sentido algum. Hidan nunca foi um grande apreciador de gentilezas. Ninguém nunca soube tão bem como não ser gentil quanto aquele homem.

Não estaria exagerando se dissesse que aqueles eram provavelmente os melhores orgasmos que já teve. Pelo menos, não se lembrava de nenhum outro ter lhe dado dois na mesma... Não, _três_.

- Jashin-sama! – Hidan exclamou, riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Já tinha tempo que não se largava na cama tão exausto depois de uma transa. – Eu acho que preciso de um cigarro.

- Não sabia que fumava.

- Eu não fumo, mas essa parece uma boa hora para começar – respondeu com um novo riso, e esfregou a mão pela perna do moreno. Ele estava deitado paralelo a si, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro alto de modo a ver todo o corpo marcado e desleixado do menor enquanto este olhava bobamente para o teto.

- Pensei já ter ouvido de tudo, mas é a primeira vez que ouço chamarem por "Jashin-sama". Que diabos é essa merda, Hidan?

- Ah, é complicado de explicar Kaku.

- Não me chame assim.

- Foda-se – Hidan fez um muxoxo. – Estou tentando entender como é possível que você fique ainda melhor nisso toda maldita vez. Anda praticando nos intervalos, Kakuzu?

- Não necessariamente – a mão dele beliscou com força sua coxa. Kakuzu ficou olhando para o local, esperando-o ser pintado de vermelho. – Apenas aprendo coisas novas sobre você, Hidan. Coisas interessantes.

- Isso significa que dá próxima vez vai ser ainda melhor?

- Pode esperar por isso.

- Ah, então haverá uma próxima vez.

Desviou o olhar daquela mancha arroxeada na coxa do rapaz e procurou o rosto dele, onde ele tinha colocado aquele seu malicioso sorriso. Mas não respondeu. Kakuzu ligou o toca discos que estava ao lado da cama. Hidan engatinhou sobre ela até deitar ao seu lado e acomodar a cabeça manhosamente em seu ombro.

- Quando você vai contar pro Kisame?

- ..._como é_? – seus olhos arregalaram ao dizê-lo enfaticamente.

- Eu vi como você desviou do beijo dele, e tem algum tempo que não escuto o azulão gemendo por trás da porta do banheiro.

- Não seja ridículo, garoto. Isso é apenas... complicado, mas eu não tenho a menor intenção de contar para o Kisame.

- Mas você disse que vai haver uma próxima vez.

- Eu sei o que eu disse Hidan, mas... – Kakuzu expeliu uma grande quantidade de ar e esfregou a mão aberta pelo rosto. – Você vai arrumar um apartamento ou voltar para a sua cidade um dia, e quando isso acontecer, será como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido entre nós. Basicamente, é isso. Não quero pensar sobre essas porcarias agora, está bem?

- Porra, mas com o jeito que você tem ficado com ele, o nosso lance cada vez mais frequente, e tem esse negócio da música também... Sei lá, eu só pensei que estivesse ficando pessoal.

- Ah Hidan, você já está falando muita merda. A única coisa pessoal aqui é que eu pessoalmente quero que você caia fora da minha cama e volte para o banheiro que o Kisame deve estar chegando daqui a pouco.

Kakuzu tirou a agulha do disco e Hidan gritou para ele todos os palavrões que encontrou quando foi empurrado para fora da cama e desabou no chão do quarto.

_**Sometimes I need some time...on my own**_

(Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo, para mim)

_**Sometimes I need some time...all alone**_

(As vezes eu preciso de um tempo, totalmente sozinho)

_**Everybody needs some time... on their own**_

(Todo mundo precisa de um tempo, para si)

Mesmo com o mês de férias, não sentiu a menor falta daquele lugar e continuava lhe irritando ter que ficar atrás do balcão servindo aos clientes engraçadinhos. Mas, como era regra da casa, Kisame apenas sorria e respondia simpaticamente as piadinhas que lhe eram lançadas. Era tão convincente que quase conseguia persuadir até a si mesmo.

Outra piadinha de um rapaz bêbado, outro sorriso, resposta espirituosa, e foi preparar o pedido. Algum papel surgiu bem em frente ao seu rosto, inicialmente assustando-o, no entanto deu uma olhada de relance antes de subir a vista para ver quem era o dono da mão que o jogara ali. A foto era de Zetsu.

- Você conhece esse cara?

Tinha experiência o suficiente para reconhecer a primeira vista um policial a paisana. Coisas que se mostraram úteis em momentos como, por exemplo, aquele.

- Por que o interesse? – sorriu e arrastou o drink sobre a mesa até o cliente que esperava.

- Apenas responda.

- Sim, ele vem aqui às vezes. Bebe umas cervejas, dança um pouco... Geralmente nos sábados, não vai encontrá-lo aqui hoje. – Zetsu estava na sala de Madara naquela noite, nos fundos da casa noturna. Continuou a sorrir e esfregou o balcão com a flanela. – Vai pedir alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado – o homem colocou a foto de volta no bolso. – Quem é o dono dessa boate?

- Não tenho certeza, acho que é um Uchiha alguma coisa – Kisame franziu as sobrancelhas e pareceu pensar. Na realidade, Madara era o dono daquele lugar, ele mesmo quem lhe ofereceu o emprego.

O policial fez um resmungo baixo de confirmação e lhe deixou. Assim que estava distante o suficiente, Kisame pediu para o companheiro que lhe acompanhava com as bebidas ir avisar a Zetsu para sair pelos fundos o mais rápido possível.

- Amigo, você está aqui para trabalhar e não para ficar conversando. Me sirva um copo de whisky.

Ao ouvir aquela frase de tons presunçosos, momentaneamente esqueceu a preocupação com o amigo e virou-se pronto para xingar a mãe do cliente abusado. No entanto apenas riu quando se virou e achou Itachi sentado do outro lado do balcão.

- Eu ia te dar uma boa resposta – disse alegre, pegando a garrafa de whisky.

- Aquele era um policial? – questionou apontando sobre o ombro.

- Era, e estava procurando por Zetsu.

- Algo me diz que vamos ter que ensaiar sem nosso baterista amanhã – Itachi escondeu o sorriso sarcástico quando pôs as bordas do copo na boca. Solveu o whisky devagar, esperando que Kisame servisse à outro cliente que chegara, e pudesse lhe dar atenção novamente. – De que horas você sai aqui?

- Hoje, quatro e meia.

- Quer ir lá em casa? Achei aqueles cds de que você tinha perguntado.

- Ahhh, desculpe Itachi-san, mas eu realmente tenho que ir pra casa. Não estou afim de dar motivos para o Kakuzu começar outra de suas brigas ridículas, entende? Vai ficar pra próxima.

- Agora ele te controla, Kisame?

- Não comece.

- Falei alguma mentira? Então... As coisas não estão tão bem assim com Kakuzu?

- As coisas estão ótimas com Kakuzu.

- Tem certeza? – Itachi lhe olhou desconfiado. – Se estão tão boas assim, por que ele sentiria tanto ciúmes de mim?

- Terça, está bem? Eu passo o dia todo na sua casa na terça.

- Não sei se devo dizer obrigado, porque tenho a sensação de que estou recebendo algum tipo de esmola.

- Ah Itachi-san, cai fora daqui – Kisame riu e abanou a flanela na direção dele. – Você atrai gente demais para o balcão, só está me dando mais trabalho. Vai e leve essas suas admiradoras com você.

Itachi sorriu, bebeu o resto de seu whisky, jogou uma nota em cima do balcão e saiu de perto dele.

_**Don't ya think that you need someone?**_

(Você não acha que precisa de alguém?)

_**Everybody needs somebody**_

(Todos precisam de alguém)

_**You're not the only one**_

(Você não é a única)

Sasori assustou-se com a repentinidade daquele toque em sua cintura. As mãos firmes que a apertaram dificilmente pertenceriam a Deidara. Virou-se para se deparar com o rosto sorridente do novo baixista do grupo.

- Hidan – disse, o seu semblante sério. – O que você quer?

- Olha, eu acho que você é um sujeito posudo demais para que eu diga de cara o que quero, mas, de qualquer maneira, o que vai fazer quando acabar o ensaio?

- Eu vou voltar para casa. Com o meu namorado. Aquele que mora comigo – falava pausadamente e tirava os dedos dele de sua cintura.

- Pela minha experiência com casais que moram juntos nessa banda, fidelidade não é uma coisa tão importante assim. – Hidan manteve o sorriso e cautelosamente se aproximava do ruivo, que recuava todos os passos avançados. – Cara, você é muito bonito. Não faz exatamente o meu tipo, mas até eu comeria você.

- Essa foi uma tentativa de elogio? Não acho que tenha sido efetiva.

- Por que fica olhando para o lado? – indagou pondo a mão novamente na cintura do ruivo. – Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte Sasori: eu não gosto muito de loiros, eles definitivamente não são o meu tipo, mas eu posso abrir uma exceção só porque faz muito tempo que não entro em um ménage. E aí? Hein? O que me diz? Não tem com o que se preocupar se o seu loirinho cabeludo estiver no meio.

Ao ver toda a seriedade com a qual Hidan falava, Sasori não pôde evitar rir. Girou a cabeça para o lado outra vez, esperando ver algum companheiro de banda aparecer, mas quando isso não aconteceu voltou a olhar para o segundo.

- Esse seu sorrisinho foi um sim?

- Não, foi só uma risada de diversão, porque deve ser algum tipo de piada. Você não pode estar falando verdadeiramente sério.

- Pois eu estou, caralho. Vamos lá, deixa de merda, você não é tão especial assim para não querer transar comigo.

- Não sei que tipo de língua você entende, mas na que eu estou falando, quando digo que tenho um namorado quero dizer que estou fechado a qualquer tipo de contato íntimo com qualquer outra pessoa que não seja ele. Sinto muito, amigo. Mas eu tenho um conhecido que gostaria de você. O nome dele é Orochimaru, e ele com certeza toparia um ménage com você e o Kabuto.

- _Amigo_ – Hidan repetiu com ênfase – você não pode se fazer de puro quando seu namorado é um travesti.

- Do que foi que você cham-...

Apenas percebeu que havia deixado a guarda baixa devido o furor que aquela frase do mais novo fez subir em si quando ele segurou seu rosto com a mão e puxou-o para unir seus lábios. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas apesar de ele ser maior também lhe pressionava contra a parede. Sasori somente pôde arregalar os olhos em espanto enquanto sentia-o invadir a sua boca em um beijo acelerado.

Os ombros de Hidan foram puxados para longe do ruivo e no instante seguinte ele estava no chão, com a mão sobre o rosto que ardia dolorosamente.

- Deidara! – Sasori ficou ainda mais perplexo ao vê-lo ali. – Eu posso explicar, foi ele que...

- Eu sei danna, hm. Eu vi esse maldito agarrando você.

- Mas que porra foi essa?! – Hidan levantou-se cambaleante. – Ficou maluca de vez, sua puta?

- Eu devia ter feito isso da primeira vez! Vou quebrar essa sua cara, Hidan!

- Ah loira, enfia esse seu ruivinho no cu! Ele não vale levar um soco na cara.

- Esqueça Deidara, se continuar com isso Kisame vai acabar se envolvendo também, afinal Hidan é amigo dele.

Deidara gruiu, irritado, e ainda olhou para ele demoradamente considerando o que Sasori havia dito. Concluiu que ele estava certo, Hidan não valia a sua atenção, ou que acabassem discutindo com Kisame. Envolveu os ombros de Sasori com o braço, ele enlaçou a sua cintura, e fez mais um gruído irritado para o platinado igualmente furioso que deixaram para trás.

_**When there's no one left to blame**_

(Quando não houver mais ninguém para culpar)

_**So never mind the darkness**_

(Então não se preocupe com a escuridão)

_**We still can find a way**_

(Nós ainda podemos encontrar um jeito)

_**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**_

(Porque nada dura para sempre)

_**Even cold November rain**_

(Nem mesmo a fria chuva de novembro)

A madrugada já ia alta, Kakuzu tornou a lhe jogar aquele olhar sob sobrancelhas franzidas e braços cruzados. Apesar de ele ficar incrivelmente atraente com aquela carranca, Hidan apanhou os seus fones de ouvido e foi para o banheiro desejando-lhe uma boa-noite. Colocou os fones, deitou-se em sua cama improvisada na banheira, e ouviu o seu Guns N' Roses.

_**When I look into your eyes**_

(Quando olho nos seus olhos)

_**I can see a love restrained**_

(Eu posso ver um amor contido)

_**But darlin' when I hold you**_

(Mas querida, quando te abraço)

_**Don't you know I feel the same?**_

(Você não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?)

_**[...]**_

* * *

_**N/A**_

* * *

Desculpem o atraso, galera xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Música: **Lost Forever (Black Sabbath)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo VI

* * *

- Esse seu piercing na língua... Você realmente colocou isso só para o sexo?

- Pois é.

- Hidan, você é insano.

- Eu sei.

_**All your life you've been slipping and sliding**_

(Toda sua vida você esteve desviando e escapando)

_**Trying to find a way**_

(Tentando achar um caminho)

Ele deu uma risada aguda, que ecoou pelo apartamento vazio e silencioso. Os dedos magros brincavam com os pelos de sua perna, e os olhos violeta que eram despidos de qualquer sanidade miravam o teto do flat.

Evitava confrontar os motivos, mas o tinha atirado na cama e o feito a força quando o mais novo lhe negou pela segunda vez. Depois de um tempo percebeu que não estava sendo, realmente, _a força_. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo excitava Kakuzu, também lhe apavorava. Estava completamente aterrorizado... Porque não conseguia mandá-lo parar de acariciar a sua perna e voltar para o banheiro.

- Jashin-sama, eu não sei como o Kisame consegue levantar da cama! – Hidan exclamou de repente. – Quer dizer, é difícil parar contigo.

- Obrigado, você também não é nada mal.

- "Nada mal"? – repetiu em tom ofendido. – Qual é Kakuzu, você sabe que eu sou bom pra caralho.

- Literalmente?

- Ah, vai se foder. – Surgiu aquele sorriso que era inteiramente '_Hidan'_ em seus lábios e ele esfregou a mão por toda a extensão de sua perna; na segunda vez, subiu-a mais devagar. – Ou você pode me foder. Pronto para a segunda rodada? Não? Não está parecendo muito animado por aqui, Kakuzu.

- Cale a boca.

- Quer uma ajudinha? Tem algumas coisas com o piercing que eu ainda não te mostrei.

- Só... – Kakuzu fez um muxoxo. – Só cale a sua boca, Hidan.

- Ué, por quê?

Hidan virou a cabeça para procurá-lo na cabeceira da cama. Franziu o cenho, curioso e um tanto preocupado, quando o viu esfregar o rosto com a mão demoradamente e expelir um suspiro exausto.

- Tá tudo bem Kakuzu?

Por um curto espaço de tempo, ele reservou o silêncio e continuou escondendo parte do rosto por trás da mão. Veio um novo suspiro quando Kakuzu soltou a face de vez, mirando o rapaz que lhe encarava no lado oposto da cama. Olhou longamente para Hidan.

Kakuzu tirou as costas da cabeceira e arrastou-se sobre a cama aproximando-se dele. Hidan não se mexeu, apenas o observou com o cenho ainda mais cerrado e os lábios entreabertos. Chegando ao lado dele, o maior apoiou-se em um dos braços e lhe arrastou para mais perto, puxando sua cintura até que seus corpos colassem um no outro. Dessa maneira, com a mão de Kakuzu em sua cintura e o seu rosto próximo ao de Hidan, eles continuaram em silêncio por longos segundos. Silêncio ao qual Hidan não queria quebrar, e Kakuzu não sabia como fazê-lo.

À medida que o rosto do moreno se aproximava do seu Hidan virava-o para voltar ao teto, forçando ele a uma posição em que subia sobre si para poder continuar aproximando seus rostos. Hidan levou uma das mãos à nuca dele e acariciava-a enquanto mergulhava naqueles orbes verdes intensos.

Quando não havia mais como se aproximar, seus narizes se tocaram suavemente. Ele recuou quando Hidan avançou num ímpeto de tocar seus lábios, mas assim que voltou a repousar sua cabeça no colchão, o próprio girou a face por alguns centímetros para que pudesse tocar sua boca entreaberta contra o lábio inferior de Hidan. Beijou-o ainda com receio, e fez o mesmo com o superior, puxando-o com os dentes ao se afastar. Deixou também que ele tocasse com os lábios o canto dos seus, e o puxasse de leve. A língua de Hidan sentiu o metal gelado de seu piercing com paciência agonizante, ao que Kakuzu abriu a boca para permiti-la entrar e arrastar-se contra a sua.

Um beijo de tom completamente diferente das demais carícias que tinham trocado até então.

Eles se separaram, embora seus corpos continuassem unidos, suas testas colaram uma na outra. Com a quebra do toque Kakuzu pôs o corpo magro e despido em seus braços, escondendo o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço. Hidan retribuiu ao abraço e, ainda acariciando seus cabelos, ficou a sentir a respiração quente e acelerada de Kakuzu contra sua pele.

- Ou a gente pode só ficar aqui e ouvir aqueles discos – foi o que murmurou ao ouvido dele antes de Kakuzu menear a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele lhe beijou.

_**Sun won't shine but now it's your time to pay**_

(O sol não vai brilhar, mas agora é sua hora de pagar)

_**There's no turning back as you look**_

(Não há como voltar quando você olha)

_**The hangman in the eye**_

(O homem da forca nos olhos)

Apresentaram-se como Akatsuki na cidade vizinha na tarde seguinte. Enquanto estava tocando no palco, Kisame viu o seu namorado perto da grade, olhando para cima. Completamente indiferente aos pulos animados dos demais, Kakuzu apenas sorria.

Kisame perdeu algumas notas quando percebeu que ele não estava sorrindo para si.

_**Now hell's just your death away**_

(Agora o inferno vai levar sua morte embora)

Naquela terça-feira a tarde em particular, estava nublado. Já fazia algum tempo que não chovia, era até mesmo irônico que o tempo de chuva houvesse surgido precisamente naquela tarde. Itachi voltou da cozinha com quatro garrafas de cervejas, as colocou em cima da mesinha-de-centro, abriu duas, e pegando uma sentou-se em um dos lados no sofá usando o apoio de braço como encosto para suas costas, e juntando as pernas ao corpo.

O seu melhor amigo de pele e cabelos azulados estava sentado na almofada do meio do mesmo móvel. Ele apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos e apertava a cabeça baixa entre as mãos. Já estava assim há algum tempo antes de Itachi se retirar para buscar as cervejas, e continuou da mesma maneira por ainda mais tempo, até esfregar as costas da mão pelo nariz e pegar a garrafa que tinha sido aberta para si.

Itachi assustou-se com o quanto aquilo era grave assim que avistou aqueles pequenos olhos negros tomados por um tom avermelhado. Kisame fungou com força mais uma vez e virou a garrafa para tomar um longo gole.

- Pode não ser nada. – O Uchiha não podia acreditar que estava defendendo aquele sujeito, mas era inadmissível que não pudesse fazer nada para acalmá-lo.

- Você não conhece o Kakuzu como eu.

- Hidan é um homem atraente, por mais que tenha problemas... _Grandes_ problemas de personalidade, não é pecado dar uma olhada.

- Não foi uma olhada – insistia, pondo outra vez a cabeça entre as mãos e apertando os dedos em volta dela. – Era... O jeito que ele estava sorrindo.

- Que jeito?

- Aquele jeito que ele não sorri pra mim tem muito tempo.

Itachi ficou calado, pensando no que poderia dizer para ele.

- Acha que o Kakuzu está te traindo?

- Não, isso não – Kisame tomou mais um gole, demorado antes de continuar: – O Kakuzu... Tem muitos defeitos, mas esse não é um deles. Ele é um cara extremamente sincero, às vezes até demais. Sei que ele não me trairia.

- Então qual é o problema?

- O problema é que eu não tenho mais tanta certeza disso, Itachi-san. Não depois de ter notado aquele maldito sorriso. – Fez uma pausa, puxou o ar ruidosamente para dentro dos pulmões e arrastou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos. – Eu os... Os vi ouvindo Led Zeppelin uma vez. Kakuzu é muito viciado nessa banda. Deus! Estavam ouvindo o disco favorito dele, nós costumávamos ouvir aquele disco.

- Você acha que ele está te traindo com Hidan?

- Eu não sei! – bradou, havia uma mescla de desespero e fúria em sua voz. Largou-se no encosto do sofá num suspiro sofrido, deixando a nuca contra a parte mais alta do encosto. Kisame fechou os olhos. Depois de um instante, suas sobrancelhas vincaram com força e os dentes morderam o canto do lábio.

- Kisame... – Itachi cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá e se inclinou na direção do amigo. – Sempre disse que Kakuzu não serve para você. Vocês nunca deviam nem mesmo ter começado a sair.

- Ah, Itachi-san – os dentes largaram o lábio quando este se curvou para um sorriso saudoso. – Mas ele é _tão_ bom.

- Uma coisa é um cara que é bom pra você na cama, outra coisa bem diferente é um cara bom pra você na vida, Kisame.

- Eu não estou falando do sexo. Bem, é claro que o sexo é ótimo com ele, mas apesar de tudo Kakuzu é o melhor namorado que eu já tive. Ele um homem de verdade, sabe? Um cara inteligente, sensato, adulto, e ele se esforça bastante para que nós dois possamos dar certo. Kakuzu não é de se expressar muito com palavras, mas sempre que ele me abraça, ou que sorri daquele jeito para mim, eu sei que ele realmente gosta de estar comigo.

- E agora ele está sorrindo desse jeito para o Hidan.

O modo como o sorriso abobalhado de Kisame sumiu de seu rosto foi como se o Uchiha tivesse disferido um soco tão poderoso na face do maior que este saltou para longe dali. Imediatamente se arrependeu de tê-lo dito.

- Desculpe.

- Não, você está certo. Era exatamente assim que Kakuzu estava sorrindo para Hidan.

- Aquele sujeito nunca mereceu você.

- Não, eu que nunca mereci Kakuzu – terminou de falá-lo já pondo o gargalo da garrafa de cerveja na boca. – Ele sempre foi bom demais pra ser verdade. Ele parou de fumar porque eu pedi, parou de fazer aquelas scars malucas porque eu pedi, me chamou para morar com ele quando fui despejado... E até nunca socou a sua cara pelo modo como fala com ele, Itachi-san. Acho que ele tinha razão nisso, Kakuzu sempre se esforçou mais do que eu durante nosso namoro.

- Ele é rude, arrogante, detestável, e não pode ser uma boa pessoa se passou pela cabeça dele, mesmo que o mais remotamente possível, estar com outra pessoa quando ele tem você.

- Eu agradeço os elogios, mas não precisa exagerar tanto – Kisame deu um riso curto.

- Não é exagero, isso é exatamente o que eu penso. Kisame, se Kakuzu ao menos pensou em te trair ele é muito estúpido. Se você fosse o meu namorado, isso nunca aconteceria.

- O que... – girou a cabeça para achar os olhos negros determinados do amigo ao seu lado. – O que você está dizendo?

- Só o que você sempre soube. Eu gosto de você, sabe disso, e se não sabe deve ser cego.

Kisame endireitou-se no sofá. Seus lábios iam semicerrados e os olhos muito abertos.

- Eu não entendo.

- Eu quem não entendo. Como você pode ficar com aquele maníaco, que não tem nada a ver com você, quando a gente podia estar junto?

- O que diabos tem nessa cerveja?

- Não tente fugir disso fazendo piadas, eu estou falando sério.

- Não Itachi-san, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu me nego a acreditar que você esteja falando sério. – Ele sorriu, um sorriso largo e irônico enquanto se voltava completamente para o Uchiha. – É difícil de acreditar que não esteja curtindo com a minha cara depois do que aconteceu naquele tempo.

- Eu... Eu cometi um erro.

- _Um erro_? – repetiu alto. – Você se lembra do mesmo que eu? Porque pelo jeito que fala, não parece se lembrar da mesma coisa. Eu corri atrás de você por cinco anos, Uchiha Itachi. Não foi um verão, ou alguns meses, foram cinco anos da minha vida que eu dediquei a estar completamente apaixonado por você. Não foi fácil dizer o que eu sentia, e você não faz ideia do quão foi difícil olhar na sua cara de novo depois do "não" que você me deu.

- Eu disse que estava errado. Você pode me dar uma chance.

- Você não tem o direito de querer uma chance, Itachi-san. Sabe, eu podia ter conseguido superar facilmente porque você me disse que não gostava de homens, mas lembra do que aconteceu na semana seguinte, não é? Quando eu te vi atracado com um cara que nunca vi na vida nos fundos da boate? Eu demorei a entender que tinha dito aquilo apenas para não me magoar, mas o que nunca me desceu foi que preferia estar com um homem que conheceu algumas horas atrás do que comigo, que você conhece praticamente a sua vida toda. Desculpe Itachi-san, mas esse não é o tipo de coisa que a gente apaga tão fácil. Não dá pra você pedir por uma chance, é completamente injusto.

- Mas foi exatamente isso que eu senti quando você começou a namorar Kakuzu.

- Não deve ter sido nem parecido com o que eu senti – retorquiu rapidamente.

- Então você já me esqueceu, Kisame? Completamente? Não tem mais nem um pouco aí para que você me dê _uma_ chance? Só _uma_ chance, Kisame.

- Eu...

Kisame desviou o olhar do Uchiha, esfregando com força o rosto com a mão aberta. Lá fora começou a chover.

- Eu estou com Kakuzu, Itachi-san – disse brandamente. – E eu gosto de estar com ele. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre nós, mas sei que é um problema que podemos superar, e que vamos, porque não vou permitir que Kakuzu esqueça o que já houve entre nós. Ele conseguiu me fazer esquecer você, não é uma crise idiota que vai nos separar.

- E se ele estiver te traindo?

- Ele não está me traindo.

Pôs a sua garrafa em cima da mesa e levantou do sofá batendo as mãos nas coxas. Kisame olhou para Itachi mais uma vez. Por mais que ele parecesse inexpressivo, havia uma aflição em seu ínfimo, que muito se parecia com a sua quando ele lhe virou as costas e foi embora daquela vez. Apertou as pálpebras firmemente e se virou na direção da saída.

- Eu estou indo para casa agora – informou.

- Kisame – Itachi levantou do sofá em um pulo. – Você realmente já esqueceu tudo?

Sem lhe dar uma resposta, ou mesmo se virar para vê-lo outra vez, Kisame abriu a porta do apartamento do Uchiha e saiu. A única coisa em que podia pensar era no quanto era bom ser abraçado por Kakuzu, receber aquele seu sorriso, e saber que havia alguém que gostava muito de si. No fim, era apenas isso que importava.

_**It's too late to say you care**_

(É muito tarde para dizer que você se importa)

_**When there's evil in your stare**_

(Quando o mal faz você sofrer)

_**You say you're not to blame**_

(Você diz que não vai pecar)

Enquanto subia as escadas para chegar ao seu apartamento, aquele que dividia com quem semanas atrás achava ser o homem de sua vida, Kisame já não tinha mais qualquer certeza sobre qualquer coisa. Ele subia devagar, a mão escorrendo pelo corrimão, os olhos grudados nos degraus, a mente vagando por lugares abstratos. Durante aquela lenta subida ele foi do céu ao inferno, e de volta ao céu, e então estava outra vez queimando no inferno.

Cinco anos não eram tão fáceis de esquecer. O que esses anos fizeram consigo não se apagava tão fácil. Mas ele lhe ajudou quando achava que nada lhe faria superar aquilo. Ele, com seu gênio difícil e suas palavras duras, foram a sua única certeza de que tudo daria certo. Porque ele lhe amava... (não é?). Sim, eles iam superar aquela pequena crise. Já tinham superado pequenas crises antes, não tinha nada demais nisso. Todo casal tem suas pequenas crises.

Kisame entrou no apartamento. Estava escuro lá dentro, então acendeu a luz, e se sentiu o homem mais estúpido na face da Terra. Estava mais fundo no inferno do que podia ter imaginado. Queria bater em alguém, mas só o que fez foi pegar a chave da moto de cima da mesinha ao lado da porta.

- Ki-Kisame! – O homem de sua vida saiu de dentro de um de seus melhores amigos e levantou da cama. – Você não devia estar na casa do Ita-... Não! Quer dizer... Kisame, eu posso explicar!

- Tenho certeza de que pode.

- Espere! Não, não vá embora assim, vamos conversar. KISAME!

Ele veio atrás de si, então correu até as escadas, porque aquela não era a única coisa que importava; não podia ser. Ele parou de lhe seguir quando notou estar pelado no corredor e voltou para vestir as calças, mas quando chegou até o térreo a moto não estava mais lá.

_**In your head voices mocking every prayer**_

(Na sua cabeça as vozes zombam de cada religioso)

_**Remember the face you saw**_

(Lembre-se da face que você viu)

_**That once was you**_

(Aquele era você)

Itachi levantou do sofá onde estivera deitado desde que ele foi embora. Sem muito ânimo, andou até a porta e abriu-a para ver quem batia. Não pôde conter revelar a sua surpresa ao ver Kisame parado lá fora, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e a vista baixa. Havia gotas de chuva em seus ombros, mas os cabelos estavam secos. Viu a moto de Kakuzu parada atrás dele e o capacete jogado aos seus pés.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que não fosse voltar tão cedo.

Por um tempo, ele nada fez ou disse. Itachi estava começando a ficar impaciente quando os pés de Kisame se moveram e o levaram para mais perto de si. Ele ainda não lhe olhava, mas seus corpos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Precisou erguer a cabeça para procurar alguma resposta àquele estranho comportamento no rosto dele. Kisame ergueu a vista do chão e trocou um olhar ligeiro com Itachi. Foi intenso, portador de todas as respostas que o outro procurava, mas foi rápido, pois logo depois ele curvou-se para chegar até os lábios do menor.

Foi um beijo superficialmente gelado, devido o frio que fazia, mas mesmo que mantivessem uma distância entre seus corpos o contato deixou calor em seu interior. Hesitantes, seus lábios se acariciavam e suas línguas quase não se tocavam, e quando o faziam era breve. Rápido o beijo cessou, Itachi abriu os olhos muito depois de Kisame tê-lo feito, mantendo sua boca entreaberta enquanto o encarava pasmado.

- Nunca – Kisame falou sussurrante. – Eu nunca esqueci você, Itachi-san.

O olhar pasmo de Itachi persistiu por alguns breves segundos – breves. Ele fechou a sua boca, agarrou o punho de Kisame e o puxou para dentro do apartamento bruscamente. Ouviu a porta da frente bater com força exagerada, virou-se para a entrada no momento em que Itachi terminava de trancá-la. O moreno lançou-se sobre si, fazendo com que suas costas fossem de encontro à parede. Esticou-se para alcançar seus lábios e impeliu sua cabeça para baixo, puxando-a de vez. Não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, quando seus pensamentos se organizaram Itachi já estava explorando vorazmente a sua boca. Não havia espaço para frio ou hesitação naquele beijo. Kisame enlaçou-o com firmeza, empurrou até que as costas dele batessem contra a parede do corredor e o pressionou contra ela com o seu corpo.

Os braços dele foram até os seus ombros, amassaram o tecido de sua camisa, arranharam seu pescoço, puxaram os cabelos de sua nuca. Ele mordeu seus lábios, seu queixo e seu pescoço, roçou os lábios pelos mesmos lugares, intensamente tomava posse de sua boca como se aquele beijo fosse o seu último, ou apenas como se tivesse esperado tempo demais por ele. Depois de um longo tempo o ritmo foi ficando mais lento, menos desesperado, mais harmonioso. Continuaram até que restassem apenas lábios, pousados uns sobre os outros, e respiração ofegante. Itachi empurrou-lhe de leve para ter espaço, Kisame ajudou erguendo os braços, sua camisa foi para o chão. As mãos pequenas dele passaram por seu peito, abdômen, e findaram segurando outra vez seu pulso. Ele lhe olhava diretamente nos olhos enquanto lhe puxava. Kisame não conseguia desviar daqueles olhos tão negros e profundos que podia se perder neles por toda uma vida. Quando voltou a si, estavam no quarto dele. Perdeu também as suas calças.

A primeira coisa que tirou dele foi o elástico de seus cabelos compridos. Deixou seus dedos entrarem nos fios negros, puxarem-nos de leve enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto, afastarem-nos quando desceu os beijos até sua orelha, então até o pescoço, e separou-se daquela pele quente para livrarem-se de sua camisa.

O que ainda restava de roupas foi abandonado quando aquelas mesmas mãos pequenas lhe empurraram devagar até que deitasse na cama. Ele veio, beijando-lhe, demorando mais em seus lugares mais sensíveis, como se já soubesse. Kisame não fez nada por um tempo, apenas lhe acariciou os cabelos e não tentou conter os suspiros. Quando esse tempo passou, puxou-o para baixo de si e retribuiu cuidadosamente cada um daqueles beijos. Os suspiros que ele soltava eram mais baixos, quase tímidos, e ele fechava os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que lhe abraçava com força.

Sentado sobre os lençóis, lentamente puxava os quadris dele para baixo. Ele lhe enlaçava com as pernas e apertava as suas costas com os dedos, arranhando-as sempre que movia os seus devagar, e havia um novo gemido rouco despejado dentro de sua orelha, como se lhe contasse um segredo. O ritmo aumentou gradativamente, Kisame o pôs sob si outra vez para poder mover-se com maior liberdade. Ele era ainda melhor do que tinha algumas vezes imaginado. Nunca teria conseguido imaginar como eram aqueles gemidos, ou a expressão que tomava conta de seu rosto quando atingia o clímax.

Mas abraçá-lo quando tudo acabou, e sentir os braços dele apertando-lhe, a respiração em seu peito, o cheiro dos cabelos soltos que invadia as suas narinas... Aquilo era, de todas as formas, completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que poderia ter imaginado. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que podia já ter sentido na vida. Não era parecido com satisfação ou alegria, era apenas uma vontade esmagadora de começar a chorar.

_**Now around your neck you feel**_

(Agora em volta do seu pescoço você sente)

_**The noose**_

(A forca)

Kisame tinha acabado de pensar nele quando ouviram a porta da frente ser batida com tanta força que parecia quererem pô-la abaixo. Itachi tirou a cabeça de seu peito e rapidamente olhou para a porta do quarto. As batidas continuaram, e a voz dele chegou alta ao meio das gotas de chuva no telhado.

- KISAME! – Era Kakuzu. – Eu sei que você está aí. Para onde mais você iria? Não faz isso comigo Kisa, abre a porta. Vamos conversar... Itachi, você está aí com ele, não é? Diz pro seu amigo falar comigo. Kisame, eu vou colocar essa porta abaixo! PORRA, KISAME! Eu estou vendo a moto aqui fora!

Houve um som alto, difícil de distinguir. Ele parecia ter jogado a moto no chão, provavelmente com um chute.

- Você quer que eu...

- Não – nem mesmo esperou que terminasse a frase. – Eu não quero falar com Kakuzu, pelo menos não agora. Eu vou... vou pegar as minhas roupas e ir pro sofá.

Fez menção de levantar, mas Itachi não lhe deixou. Tentou livrar-se da mão dele que segurava a sua, no entanto não conseguiu se livrar daquele olhar sob sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele sentou na cama ao seu lado, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, e lhe beijou. Lá fora Kakuzu continuava a xingar e bater à porta.

_**In your head voices mocking every prayer**_

(Na sua cabeça as vozes zombam de cada religioso)

_**Now you're lost forever**_

(Agora você está perdido para sempre)

O cheiro de café chegou às suas narinas assim que atravessou a porta da cozinha. Konan tirou a velha chaleira do fogo, o único utensilio naquela casa em que podia fazer café, e colocou-a sobre a pia. Seus olhos foram para a janela, explorando o tempo nublado lá fora, e voltaram para a chaleira. Era inevitável pensar no que ele teria feito com a cafeteira, consequentemente era inevitável divagar sobre o que aconteceria depois. Não era uma tarefa difícil, Konan já tinha vivido aquela história antes, só não gostava muito dela.

A campainha soou pela casa. Nagato devia ter esquecido suas chaves de novo. Respondeu que estava a caminho, ao abrir a porta sua surpresa não foi pequena em ver que era Kisame. Convidou-o a entrar e voltaram para a cozinha.

- Não é sempre que você nos visita – ela disse enquanto caminhavam.

- É, eu sei. Onde está o Nagato?

- Ele não está aqui agora... É com ele que queria falar?

- Não, na verdade não – revelou, puxando uma cadeira para si. – Como você está?

- Levando – Konan apanhou duas xícaras no armário de cima. – Estão surgindo alguns problemas com Nagato.

- Drogas? De novo?

- Exatamente, de novo. – Ela sentou na cadeira em frente para ele e lhe ofereceu uma xícara. Fez um suspiro pesado, Konan empurrou a franja para o lado e mergulhou em seus próprios problemas. Ao dar-se conta disso, levantou a cabeça de vez e observou o modo abatido com a qual ele bebia o café. – Mas então, Kisame... Se não veio falar com Nagato, o assunto é comigo?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Colocou a xícara de volta no pires. Konan fez um sinal incentivando-o a continuar. – Eu estou precisando de aconselhamento. Você é, bem, a melhor pessoa em quem pude pensar para falar sobre isso. Era você ou Sasori, e eu não tenho tanta intimidade com Sasori.

- E Itachi?

- Digamos que não dá pra falar sobre isso com o Itachi-san – soltou uma risada nervosa. Esperou para ver se ela diria alguma coisa, mas Konan apenas aguardava o seu pronunciamento. Kisame limpou a garganta, arrumou a xícara no pires e disse: – Ontem eu... Descobri que Kakuzu estava me traindo com Hidan.

- Deus! – ela imediatamente exclamou. – Eu sinto muito Kisame.

- Então eu meio que transei com o Itachi-san.

- "Meio"? Como "meio"? Não se "meio" transa com alguém.

- Está bem, nós... Nós fizemos sexo.

- Estou confusa – Konan recostou-se no apoio da cadeira. – Mas você é rápido, hein?

- Não foi bem assim, Konan. Antes de tudo isso, as coisas já não andavam tão bem entre nós. Eu notei que Kakuzu estava estranho e falei com Itachi-san sobre isso. Ele me disse que gostava de mim, que tinha cometido um erro, e queria que eu deixasse Kakuzu e ficasse com ele. É claro que eu disse que não, fui para casa, e peguei Kakuzu e Hidan no ato. Voltei para a casa do Itachi-san, e nós acabamos transando. Eu estava um pouco perturbado com as coisas que tinham acontecido, e o que sentia pelo Itachi-san anos atrás acabou voltando. Mas não foi... – Kisame fez uma pausa, notando que nem ele sabia como tinha sido. – Foi estranho – simplificou-o. – Meio triste.

- Você é um cara muito corajoso por usar Uchiha Itachi de estepe.

- Eu não o usei de estepe.

- Sim, você usou. Estava furioso porque Kakuzu te traiu, então dormiu com Itachi porque ele gosta de você.

- É mais ao contrário, na verdade – outro riso nervoso. – Eu comecei a namorar Kakuzu porque o Itachi-san não gostava de mim.

- Então você gosta do Itachi.

- Não mais... Quer dizer, talvez. Eu não sei. – Impaciente, esfregou freneticamente as mãos uma contra a outra. – Mas eu sei que gosto do Kakuzu, apesar de que... Eu não acho que posso perdoar uma traição assim. Hidan era um de meus melhores amigos, eu o coloquei dentro de minha própria casa.

- O que Kakuzu disse sobre isso?

- Nada, nós ainda não conversamos.

- Como não, Kisame? Pois precisam. Ou você está pensando em ficar com Itachi e esquecer Kakuzu?

- Sinceramente, Konan? A única coisa em que estou pensando é que nunca devia ter trazido o Hidan para cá, e que adoraria socar a cara dele.

_**I'm burning with fire it's time to leave or get out**_

(Estou queimando com fogo, é hora de deixar ou cair fora)

_**I'm burning in fire I can't take**_

(Estou queimando no fogo, eu não posso aguentar)

_**No more**_

(Não mais)

Ao ouvir alguém bater à porta, imediatamente Kakuzu saltou do sofá e correu até ela. Seu ímpeto de abri-la se extinguiu quando se deu conta de que Kisame não bateria, ele tinha a chave. Irritado com a interrupção de sua espera, que se perpetuava desde aquela mensagem dele dizendo que viria para conversar, abriu a porta. Era mesmo ele.

- Está sem sua chave? – perguntou, abrindo espaço para que o outro entrasse.

- Não, só quis ter certeza de que não seria surpreendido outra vez.

Silêncio. Nitidamente havia hostilidade no ar.

- Hidan não está aqui.

- Bom saber. – Kisame foi sentar-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Não conseguia apagar aquela imagem da mente sempre que olhava para cama, dali podia ficar de costas para ela. – Você pode começar a usar as suas explicações, sejam elas quais forem.

- Isso não foi planejado, simplesmente aconteceu. Ele vinha me provocando desde que chegou aqui.

- Eu não vou acreditar que a culpa é inteiramente do Hidan.

- Não estou dizendo que a culpa é inteiramente dele... Desculpe Kisame.

- É a primeira coisa sensata que você diz até agora – ele sorriu, mesmo que não houvesse qualquer significado naquele gesto. Kakuzu puxou uma cadeira e também sentou. – Já tinha algum tempo, não é? – O outro podia ter a intenção de responder, mas Kisame apenas levou em conta seu silêncio inicial e o modo como olhou para o lado. – O Itachi-san tinha razão, eu devo ser muito cego.

- Eu não vou me estender em desculpas longas, sabe que eu não sei fazer esse tipo de coisa. Sinto muito Kisame, você também sabe que se eu digo isso é porque realmente sinto. Não quero que a nossa história acabe por causa de um moleque.

- A nossa história acabou quando você começou a comer o Hidan.

Aquele silêncio hostil voltava. Levou mais tempo para partir desta vez.

- ...Foi um deslize.

- O _Hidan_ – Kisame repetiu, como se aquela fosse à chave de toda a questão; e verdadeiramente era. – Eu sei que você não gosta do Hidan. Ele é estúpido, é completamente louco, ninfomaníaco, ou seja, você não pode gostar dele. Não acho que ainda exista algo para se discutir na nossa relação quando você coloca tudo a perder por sexo com um cara gostosinho.

A hostilidade atingia níveis exorbitantes. Kakuzu apertou os dedos da mão direita, pegou-se querendo socar Kisame. Ficou ainda mais chocado ao entender que queria socá-lo porque ele estava certo.

- Eu sinto muito, não quero que nós terminemos.

- É tudo o que tem para dizer?

- Foi um deslize, Kisame. Ele estava me provocando.

- Você não é mesmo bom nisso, não é? Está ficando repetitivo. Mas vou levar o seu esforço em consideração. Ele ter provocado você não é desculpa, Hidan provoca todo mundo. O Itachi-san tem me provocado nos últimos meses, mas eu nunca... – a frase morreu no ar. Kisame esperava que ele pensasse ser uma retórica, e de fato Kakuzu pensou que fosse, até que visse o modo como ele desviou o olhar. Inclinou-se na direção dele, procurando alguma resposta. Não precisou procurar muito.

- Você... Você dormiu com Itachi? – Kisame manteve-se em silêncio. Os dedos de Kakuzu apertaram com mais força. – Você me traiu, Kisame?!

- E você pode me julgar, não é?

- Você me traiu com o Uchiha!

- Não é a mesma coisa, isso foi ontem, depois de eu sair daqui. Estava chocado, um pouco carente, ele praticamente veio pra cima de mim e... Mas por que eu estou me explicando para você? Você me traiu com o Hidan!

- E você comeu o Uchiha!

Havia algo além de hostilidade no silêncio do momento. Era o ponto final que indicava que a conversa tinha acabado. Eles podiam continuar, trocar palavras, magoas, gritos, mas não havia mais nada para ser acrescentado, ao menos por enquanto. Ainda havia sustos demais fazendo seus corações baterem mais depressa. Aquela conversa, naquele momento, tinha sido um erro. Kisame levantou e saiu do apartamento, Kakuzu não tentou detê-lo.

_**Burning in fire this time**_

(Queimando com fogo dessa vez)

_**You're lost forever**_

(Vocês está perdido para sempre)

_**Lost forever**_

(Perdido para sempre)

- Que porcaria é essa que está ouvindo?

Zetsu arrancou os fones de ouvido e olhou para cima. Madara estava sentado na beira da cama, olhando para si. Nem mesmo tinha notado quando ele entrou.

- É Black Sabbath – disse, tirando as costas do chão e sentando-se.

- Baixe o volume, estou ouvindo daqui – o pedido mais pareceu uma ordem e foi dito em um resmungo. Ele apanhou o controle da televisão no criado mudo, largando-se na cama com um braço atrás da cabeça, e ligou-a. Zetsu voltou deitar no chão e a pôr os fones de ouvido.

Passou-se menos tempo do que imaginava até ouvi-lo chamar seu nome outra vez. Tirou os fones, sentou, e olhou para cima da cama. Tinha um quê eufórico na face dele quando lhe perguntou:

- Orochimaru andava se apossando de meus territórios, não é?

- Sim Madara-sama, e o senhor me disse para convidá-lo para uma conversa.

- Então você não o denunciou para a polícia, certo?

- Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

A resposta dele foi apontar para a televisão. Zetsu olhou, e entendeu a euforia do mais velho. Ele tinha todos os motivos para estar verdadeiramente atônito. O noticiário exibia a prisão de Orochimaru.

- Madara-sama...

- Quanto dinheiro você tem guardado?

- Como?

- Quanto dinheiro tem escondido, Zetsu-san?

- Eu não... Não tenho dinheiro escondido do senhor – respondeu baixo, arrastando-se para cima para sentar-se sobre o colchão.

- Zetsu-san, eu não sou idiota, sei que está roubando de mim há anos. – Zetsu arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para retrucar. – Mas isso não é importante agora. Orochimaru é um tremendo filho da puta e não vai afundar sozinho, ele vai entregar todo o esquema. Vão vir atrás mim, e atrás de você também. Você está tão sujo nessa história quanto eu, então é melhor sacar toda a sua grana. Nós vamos fugir amanhã à noite, preciso de um tempo para me organizar.

Ele avançou em sua direção, puxou o seu pescoço e lhe beijou. Quando Madara se afastou, seus olhos negros tinham força e seriedade incontestáveis. Sentia-se muito pequeno diante daquele olhar. Esperou, e por não saber decerto pelo que ele aguardava Zetsu deu um breve beijo em seus lábios e apertou sua mão. Madara sinalizou afirmativamente e levantou apressado.

- Madara-sama – chamou-o alto, fazendo com que parasse na porta e olhasse para si. – Se o senhor sabia, por que nunca fez nada?

- Ora, Zetsu-san – o mais velho riu. – Eu teria lhe dado se tivesse pedido.

Madara saiu, deixando-o sozinho no quarto. Minutos depois ouviu o portão da garagem se abrir, um carro saiu, e o portão tornou a fechar. Zetsu continuou sentado na cama por mais algum tempo. Invés de estar pensando no que fariam agora, e no quanto estavam em apuros, pensava no significado daqueles beijos irônicos que ele lhe dava, e que talvez, só talvez, não fossem ironicamente românticos.

Os pensamentos foram para lugares que lhe apavoravam, pois isso colocou os fones de ouvido de volta e deitou.

_**There's an evil in your stare**_

(Há o mal no seu sofrimento)

_**And hell's just a breath away**_

(E o inferno está respirando)

_**You're lost forever**_

(Você está perdido para sempre)

_**And there's no way out you burn**_

(E há não como sair)

_**[...]**_

* * *

_**N/A**_

* * *

Olá olá, desculpem o atraso xD

Esse capítulo ninguém-é-de-ninguém é o penúltimo capítulo da fic, está chegando ao fim.

Nos vemos na próxima semana, com a emocionante (?) conclusão (?).


	7. Chapter 7

**Músicas:** _Ramble On_ e _The Lemon Song_ (Led Zeppelin)

* * *

**No Limite**

Capítulo VII

* * *

_**Leaves are falling all around, It's time I was on my way**_

(As folhas estão caindo por toda parte, é hora de pegar o meu caminho)_**  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay**_

(Graças a você, eu sou muito grato, por essa estadia agradável)

Todos olharam para Zetsu quando ele surgiu na porta do galpão. Por isso ele parou de andar, manteve as baquetas que agitava em uma posição estática e encarou-os de volta. Ficou algum tempo assim, esperando que lhe dissessem o que tinha feito desta vez. Os outros integrantes da banda estavam amontoados em frente a uma televisão portátil em cima do amplificador da guitarra de Kisame.

- O que foi? – perguntou Zetsu.

- ...Você ainda não sabe? – Konan foi a única que teve coragem de dizer alguma coisa. Diante da angustia da garota, foi forçado a assumir seriedade.

- Sei o quê?

Ela fez um sinal com a mão, convidando-o a se aproximar, e apontou a televisão. Zetsu receou por um instante antes de avançar para ver o que eles assistiam tão gravemente. Abriram espaço para si, ela girou a televisão, e os olhos amarelados do homem bicolor arregalaram. A sua única reação às imagens do noticiário foi levar uma mão à cabeça e puxar os fios de seu cabelo.

Madara tinha sido preso.

- O que você vai fazer, cara? Hm? – Deidara pôs a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Você está muito encrencado – completou Sasori.

Eles esperaram por alguma reação por parte dele. Zetsu continuava olhando para as imagens do moreno sendo jogado dentro da viatura policial, rugindo xingamentos e ameaças para as câmeras. A sua resposta foi apenas uma: largou as baquetas no chão e correu o mais rápido que pôde. Estava _muito _encrencado.

_**But now it's time for me to go**_

(Mas agora é hora de ir)

_**The autumn moon lights my way**_

(A lua do outono ilumina meu caminho)

_**For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way**_

(Pois agora eu cheiro a chuva, e com ela a dor, que está caminhando em minha direção)

Já não estavam mais tocando desde aquela notícia. Devido isso, a porta sendo arrastada para cima de uma vez espalhou um barulho realmente alto por todo o espaço. Todos olharam imediatamente na direção da entrada. Nenhum deles entendeu o que significava aquela expressão assassina que estava no rosto do homem que entrava.

- Kakuzu? – Kisame tirou a guitarra dos ombros e deu alguns passos para frente. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mas Kakuzu passou direto por si, indo na verdade atrás daquele rapaz pequeno de cabelos pretos que estava de pé mais distante, apoiando os dois braços em sua guitarra vermelha, cuja alça estava em torno de seus ombros. Itachi só teve tempo de olhar para ele, de se perguntar porque vinha em sua direção, e de não gostar nada daquilo. Kakuzu levantou o punho cerrado e jogou-o com força contra o rosto dele; Itachi cambaleou, mas não caiu. Os que estavam sentados rapidamente levantaram, e Sasori depressa tratou de afastar-se do Uchiha e daquele moreno furioso.

Quando Itachi levantou o rosto um novo soco furioso atingiu-o, desta vez conseguindo atirá-lo ao chão.

- O que você está fazendo?! – gritou Kisame, correndo para deter Kakuzu, que agarrava a camisa do menor e puxava-o para cima.

- Você vai pensar duas vezes antes de dormir com o namorado dos outros, Uchiha!

Itachi apenas arregalou os olhos e tentou se soltar. A mão de Kakuzu descia outra vez na direção de sua face, mas desta vez não a acertou. Kisame segurou o braço do moreno e laçou sua cintura por trás, puxando-o a se afastar dele. Kakuzu jogou aquele olhar furioso na sua direção.

- Me larga, Kisame! Eu vou ensinar uma lição para esse imbecil.

- A única coisa que você vai fazer é parar esse barraco e dar o fora daqui!

- Agora você vai defendê-lo?

- Sim, eu vou. – Kisame o puxou com força brusca. Forçado a recuar, Kakuzu repeliu os braços daquele que insistia em chamar de seu namorado e continuou a olhá-lo imerso em cólera.

O Uchiha arrastou-se pelo chão por alguns metros e se pôs de pé, a uma distância segura daquela confusão; sangue escorria de seu nariz.

- Kakuzu – a fala de Kisame fora quase um roscar. – Saia daqui.

- Não antes de me acertar com o Uchiha.

- Kisame dormiu com Itachi? – exclamara Hidan, fazendo com que todos os olhares fossem para ele. A surpresa rápido fugiu de seu rosto, e o platinado começou a rir. – Caralho, vocês tem sérios problemas de fidelidade.

- Cale a boca, Hidan! – Kakuzu e Kisame gritaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, pra começar – rugiu Kakuzu.

- Se você quer bater em alguém, devia começar por ele – disse Kisame. – Por que, segundo a sua teoria, não foi Hidan quem te seduziu tão fortemente que não conseguiu dizer "não" para ele?

- Vocês não deviam estar resolvendo isso em particular? – Konan tentou se aproximar, mas parou ao ter carrancas hostis viradas na sua direção.

- Então ele fez o mesmo com Kakuzu, hm? Esse filho da puta também tentou agarrar o meu danna! – o loiro avançou na direção de Hidan, que recuou dois largos passos e levantou os braços para se defender, mas Sasori segurou-o.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a gente, Deidara.

- Você também dormiu com Sasori? Você esteve transando com Sasori esse tempo todo, Hidan?

- Não! Não, eu não transei com ele! – Hidan estendeu as palmas e arregalou os olhos. – Eu só fiz uma tentativa, só uma, mas...

- Você vem aqui querer bater no Itachi-san porque nós dormimos juntos, você vem aqui querendo me convencer de que podemos continuar esse namoro, e quer explicações por seu amante estar transando com outra pessoa?! – ele quase gritava. Kisame empurrou o peito de Kakuzu com força, tentando a todo custo não socá-lo. – Você é um filho da puta, Kakuzu!

- Acho... Acho válido ressaltar que eu não dormi com o Hidan – aproveitando-se do breve silêncio que se formou, Sasori murmurou-o.

- Porra! Foi algo mais ou menos assim que aconteceu na minha outra banda.

- Hidan, se você não calar essa sua maldita boca eu vou enfiar seus dentes goela abaixo. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou me segurando para não bater em você!

- Kisame, escute – Kakuzu tentou pôr a mão em ombro, mas foi bruscamente repelido. – Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Quero ficar com _você_, não com ele.

- Você teve a sua chance, e jogou ela fora da maneira mais estúpida possível. Kisame é meu agora.

- Seu Uchiha filho de uma...! "Seu" coisa nenhuma, ele ainda é meu namorado.

- Vocês querem PARAR com essa merda?! – o grito agudo de Konan fez todos estancarem. Kakuzu parou com a mão no ar, pronto para agarrar Itachi, que por sua vez estendia os braços em uma tentativa de manter distância. – Não percebem o que estão fazendo com o Kisame? Não é assim que a coisa funciona, vocês não podem simplesmente disputar quem grita mais alto e o vencedor leva ele.

Pela primeira vez desde que Kakuzu chegou ao galpão, todos ficaram em completo silêncio.

Kakuzu manteve seu olha fixo no chão, e então olhou para Kisame. Aquela terrível sensação que não sabia como nomear, e que tanto sentia nas últimas semanas, se abateu sobre si mais pesada do que nunca. Vendo o modo como ele apertava as mãos com força, olhava para os próprios pés, e como os olhos negros ficavam marejados de lágrimas por tudo o que estava acontecendo, Kakuzu entendeu. Era remorso – por ter feito aquilo com ele.

Apertou os dedos em volta das palmas e tornou a encarar o chão.

- Nós podemos pelo menos conversar? – perguntou baixo, de modo que apenas ele ouviria, se o galpão não produzisse eco.

- Talvez – Kisame respondeu no mesmo volume. – Mas não aqui, e não agora.

- E eu, Kisame? – o olhar do Uchiha parecia aflito mesmo para aqueles que não o conheciam tão intimamente quanto seu melhor amigo.

- Você também Itachi-san. Mas eu... Eu vou para algum lugar onde me deixem em paz. Não me procurem, eu procurarei vocês.

Ele pegou a sua guitarra e saiu do galpão, sem olhar para nenhum deles.

- Eu pensei que a gente tinha um lance, não é? – disse Hidan. – Você me beijou.

- Eu sei, Hidan – o moreno deu um longo e audível suspiro. – E isso foi um erro. Você pode ir para casa na moto se quiser, eu vou dar uma volta a pé mesmo.

Kakuzu lhe jogou um molho de chaves, onde estava a chave do apartamento e a da moto. Sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu. Os olhares se mantiveram sobre as portas abertas do galpão por um tempo, até que Itachi levantasse de cima do amplificador onde tinha sentado e saísse pela porta dos fundos. Hidan ainda ficou um pouco mais, apertou as chaves em sua mão, encarou a todos individualmente e deixou-os com um sorriso vazio na face debochadora. Não levou o seu baixo.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso, hmmm? – Deidara dizia indignado. – E ele é apenas o _baixista_! Quer dizer, ele, hm... Ele toca _baixo_!

_**Sometimes I grow so tired**_

(Às vezes estou tão cansado)

_**But I know I've got one thing I got to do**_

(Mas eu sei que tem uma coisa que preciso fazer)

A casa estava quieta. Konan imaginou que estivesse vazia. Foi até o quarto, trocou de roupa, e voltou para a sala para vê-lo sentado no sofá. Embora tivesse um livro nas mãos, não olhava para o objeto, mas sim para o nada. Estava profundamente pensativo.

- Nagato? – chamou-o.

Ele pareceu tomar um susto ao ser chamado. Encarou-a parecendo ainda desligado, e ao finalmente tomar consciência do olhar preocupado de Konan fechou o livro e sorriu para ela.

- Oi querida.

- Onde você estava?

- Eu fui buscar uma coisa que tinha encomendado – respondeu simplório e fez um sinal de mão desdenhoso. Konan tinha certeza que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. – E você?

Essa pergunta a fez pensar em dar uma trégua momentânea. Suspirou pesado, andou até mais perto do sofá e cruzou os braços.

- Estávamos procurando Zetsu. Madara foi preso, e ele sumiu depois que soube.

- É, eu sei – Nagato tornou a abrir o livro.

- Sabe? Sabe como?

- Eu fiz a denuncia – ele não olhava para ela, portanto não viu como aqueles olhos castanhos ficaram perigosos. – Há alguns dias atrás. Eles até demoraram a começar a agir.

- Você fez _o quê_, Nagato? Você denunciou os nossos amigos?

- Eles não são meus amigos – disse firme, tornando a fechar o livro. – Que tipo de amigo te deixa preso por meses e sequer dá as caras para tentar se explicar?

- Isso tem a ver com as suas drogas, não tem?

- ...O quê? – suas sobrancelhas arquearam.

- Você fez isso porque Zetsu se negou a vender a você, e porque estava atrás de expulsar as pessoas que estão vendendo? Você esteve comprando drogas de Orochimaru, não é? Sabia que ele também foi preso?

- Sim, é claro que eu sei, eu mesmo dei a dica que Orochimaru estava...

- Eu não posso mais fazer isso – ela cortou-o. Os olhos em circulo de Nagato se abriram e ele precipitou o corpo para frente, mas nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para ela a sacudir negativamente a cabeça. – Não posso, desculpe.

- Mas eu não estou...!

- Já estou farta de suas mentiras, Nagato. Eu sei que você está tentando, mas... Mas só tentativas não são o suficiente. Eu acho que mereço mais do que isso, sei que mereço. Gosto de você, você sabe que eu gosto, mas, depois de tudo isso... Acho que nós estamos presos a ideia de um relacionamento que não existe mais.

- Konan, por favor, não faça isso – o disse como se implorasse, e havia súplica em sua face.

- Desculpe – ela esfregou ambas as mãos abertas pelo rosto. – O que nós tínhamos já acabou há muito tempo.

- Eu juro para você que estou completamente limpo.

- E o que aconteceu com a nossa cafeteira? E o seu celular? Eu notei que a sua carteira está sempre vazia agora.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Não, você não pode. Você quer, mas não pode. E depois disso que você fez, denunciar os nossos amigos, denunciar o meu chefe! – sua cabeça continuava sacudindo para os lados freneticamente. – Você não é mais o Nagato com quem eu costumava namorar. Você não é mais daquele jeito há anos.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. Konan fungou, esfregou as costas da mão pelo nariz e voltou-se ao chão da casa. Não podia continuar olhando para o rosto dele, aquele para o qual olhava todos os dias há mais de sete anos, e que tinha medo por não reconhecer mais. Eles ficaram naquela sala, em silêncio, por tempo que pareceu durar muito mais do que realmente durou.

- Me desculpe, mas acabou – disse Konan, e saiu.

Nagato ficou olhando para ela deixá-lo pela porta da frente, com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada. Quis gritar para que ela voltasse, no entanto, depois de tudo o que Konan disse, pensou que ela merecia algo melhor. O livro caiu de suas mãos. Nagato tirou do bolso aquela aliança a qual passou as últimas semanas se esforçado para conseguir terminar de pagar. Era simples, dourada, delicada como o seu anjo era. Mais tarde, ele a jogou na pia da cozinha.

_**I should have quit you, long time ago**_

(Eu deveria ter te largado, há um bom tempo atrás)

_**Oh yeah, long time ago**_

(Oh, sim, há um bom tempo atrás)

_**I wouldn't be here, my children**_

(Eu não estaria aqui, minha criança)

_**Down on this killing floor**_

(Largado neste chão de matanças)

As costas dele foram a primeira coisa que viu quando entrou no apartamento. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em correr até lá e abraçá-lo, e realmente andou rápido até ele, mas não o abraçou. Seu corpo estancou por completo ao ver que ele estava fazendo a sua mala. Kakuzu fechou a boca, que abrira para exclamar o seu nome, e baixou a mão que vinha estendida para tocá-lo. Engoliu em seco.

- Você...

Kisame já tinha ouvido a porta da frente abrir e fechar, mas só se virou ao ouvir aquela voz. Aquela voz grave, autoritária, que muito raramente lhe dizia o quanto gostava de sua companhia, e então lhe deixava vermelho. E ele lhe beijava. Nenhum desses pensamentos estava lhe ajudando agora.

- Você está indo embora? – ele enfim perguntou.

A única resposta que Kisame lhe deu foi olhar para as roupas dentro da mala. Ele ficou assim por um tempo, sem olhar para ele, e voltou a arrumar suas coisas.

Os braços dele furtivamente passaram sob os seus e lhe puxaram contra seu peito aberto. O corpo dele era quente, amplo, e ele afundou o rosto na dobra de seu pescoço. Kisame sabia que devia empurrá-lo, mas deixou. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ficar um pouco mais naquele pedacinho do paraíso que eram os braços dele. Kakuzu apertou o abraço, beijou o seu rosto, espalmou a face em seus cabelos.

- Eu não vou deixar – murmurou em sua orelha. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Kisame, que mais do que nunca queria beijá-lo. Kakuzu empurrou de leve o seu rosto para o lado, numa delicadeza que não era de seu feitio, e seus lábios roçaram uns contra os outros. Quando Kisame não os entreabriu, Kakuzu forçou a entrada. Ele correspondeu breve àquela língua contra a sua, mas logo parou.

Era apenas a sua imaginação, mas a boca de Kakuzu tinha um gosto diferente. Era... Amargo.

Ele parou ao notar que seus esforços não estavam sendo correspondidos. Deixou um novo beijo no rosto azul do maior, mais demorado, e afastou-se dele. Ficou a olhá-lo com as duas mãos na cintura enquanto voltava a pôr as camisas dentro da mala. Kisame não olhou para si.

- Se tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer...

- Você já fez demais.

- Não acha que está sendo muito duro comigo? – Desta vez, ele olhou diretamente para si. – Eu estou praticamente me arrastando aos seus pés. O que mais quer que eu faça para ver que estou verdadeiramente arrependido?

- Qualquer coisa que você faça não vai mudar o que você fez – Kisame fechou o zíper da mala e a pôs de pé sobre a cama. – Eu não consigo nem mesmo... Nem mesmo tocar você sem lembrar daquilo.

- Eu te perdôo por ter dormido com o Uchiha. Acho que ficamos quites, então.

- Obrigado, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam – deu um sorriso irônico para tentar esconder o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil. – Você se lembra de quando começamos a namorar de verdade? Sem serem apenas as saídas informais.

- Quando você veio morar aqui?

- Bem, sim. – Kisame segurou a alça da mala e apertou os dedos ali. – Poucos dias depois eu me encontrei com a sua ex na rua. Aquela que tinha te chutado no dia em que nos conhecemos no bar. Ela me disse o que tinha acontecido de verdade, o que você nunca quis me contar. Que ela te pegou na cama com um cara. Ela me disse que foi assim que descobriu que você também gostava de homens. Eu pensei que isso não ia acontecer comigo porque, bem, eu sou homem, e você sempre pareceu levar tão a sério o nosso relacionamento.

- Mas eu levo – cortou-o. – É claro que eu levo você a sério, Kisame.

- Eu não estou com raiva de você – ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para o moreno. – Estava, mas não estou mais. Na verdade, eu estou bastante triste. Por você, Kakuzu, não por sua causa. Você simplesmente não consegue, não é? Você vê uma coisa bonita, e você quer transar com ela. Você nunca vai se contentar em ter apenas uma pessoa na sua cama, não é? Cedo ou tarde, sempre vai ficar entediado. É por isso que eu fico triste por você. Imagino se um dia vai achar alguém que seja... Suficiente. Sinto muito por eu não ser esse alguém. Gostaria de ter sido.

Kisame deixou um silêncio para que ele o usasse para dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas Kakuzu deixou aquele silêncio no ar. Ele parecia estar procurando algo com o que retrucar, e parecia assustado por não encontrá-lo.

Kisame largou a alça da mala e o abraçou. Os braços dele demoraram a também fechar em volta de seu corpo. Eles ficaram assim por um longo instante, pensando em todos os abraços que vieram antes daquele, até que Kisame se afastasse e tornasse a pegar a alça da mala.

- Eu vou tentar guardar uma boa lembrança de você – aquele largo sorriso estava em seu rosto azul e molhado. – Espero poder me lembrar de você com carinho.

- Nós... Nós não podemos...

- Não, não podemos.

Foi inusitado para Kakuzu que a sua garganta estivesse tão fechada e que sentisse seus olhos úmidos. O som da porta se fechando foi a coisa mais horrível que se lembrava de já ter ouvido na vida.

- Mas você não está se esquecendo de nada? – ele murmurou no apartamento vazio, e caiu sentado na cama. – ...Aishiterumo, Kisa.

_**Mine's a tale that can't be told, my freedom I hold dear**_

(A minha história que não pode ser contada, minha liberdade eu guardo com apreço)

_**How years ago in days of old when magic filled the air**_

(Como nos anos passados, em dias de outrora, quando a magia enchia o ar)

_**T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair**_

(Foi nas profundezas mais obscuras de Mordor, que eu conheci uma garota tão atraente)

_**But Gollum, that evil one, crept up and slipped away with her**_

(Mas Gollum, o maligno, se aproximou sorrateiramente e fugiu)

- Eu pensei... Pensei que tivéssemos um lance – foi o que Hidan disse ao chegar e ver suas malas feitas na entrada do apartamento.

Kakuzu não respondeu. Ele estava sentado na cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos. Puxava os próprios cabelos e apertava os olhos com força. Desejava, em vão, abri-los e ver que tudo estava de volta ao lugar.

- Então você me fode e me manda de volta pra casa? É isso?

Abriu os olhos. Ainda estava no meio da bagunça, tentando se lembrar de como diabos as coisas tinham ficado tão feias.

- Eu não posso namorar você – disse Kakuzu.

- Por que não?

- Porque você é... – a frase perdeu-se por trás do suspiro que ele deu. – Isso não daria certo. Os únicos momentos em que não quero quebrar a sua cara são quando estamos na cama, e se namoros fossem construídos em cima disso todas as putas que conheço já estariam casadas.

Foi a vez de Hidan ficar calado. Kakuzu não sabia que ele podia calar a boca, e pensar nisso lhe fez sorrir. Já a expressão que estava no rosto pálido dele quando ergueu a cabeça, essa lhe deixou ainda pior. Hidan nunca achou que fosse ficar tão magoado com um simples fora de um cara que conhecia há poucas semanas.

Ele baixou a cabeça e esfregou uma mão pelos olhos. Kakuzu levantaria para ampará-lo, mas sabia que seria pior, então apenas assistiu ao rapaz começar a chorar.

- Eu pensei que você fosse uma máquina de sexo que não se apegava a ninguém.

- Caralho, então nós dois estamos surpresos – Hidan respondeu com a voz embargada, forçando um riso devido à piada, mas aquele sorriso perigoso não fazia nem sombra em seu rosto molhado. Ele não era o único de coração partido naquele flat.

- Quer que eu te leve até o aeroporto?

- Não, eu vou pegar um táxi.

- Espere.

Ele se encheu de esperanças quando o ouviu. Parou, voltou, e observou a Kakuzu levantar e ir procurar alguma coisa na prateleira dos fundos. O maior voltou com um disco, que estendeu em sua direção. Não era exatamente o que Hidan esperava. Pegou-o, _Led Zeppelin II_, e manteve-o abraçado junto ao seu peito. Kakuzu deixou um beijo em seu rosto, Hidan deixou o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas nos lábios dele. Saiu do apartamento abraçando aquele disco com tanta força que seus dedos doíam.

_**Gonna ramble on, sing my song, gotta keep-a-searching for my baby**_

(Vou perambular, cantar minha canção, preciso continuar procurando minha garota)

_**Gonna work my way, around the world**_

(Vou forçar o meu caminho, ao redor do mundo)

_**I can't stop this feeling in my heart, gotta keep-a-searching for my baby**_

(Não consigo parar este sentimento em meu coração, preciso continuar procurando pela minha garota)

_**I can't find my bluebird**_

(Não consigo encontrar meu pássaro azul)

Seguiu todas as instruções que vieram com a mensagem. Pegou todo o dinheiro do galpão, como também as suas reservas pessoais, e jogou-as no porta-malas do carro. Dirigiu. Para bem longe. Para aquele posto de gasolina onde às vezes se encontravam no passado, quando as coisas estavam feias e precisam conversar sobre o que fariam. Não sabia como ele iria lhe encontrar, mas Madara prometeu que daria novas instruções quando estivesse lá. Zetsu acreditou nele. Zetsu sempre acreditava nele.

Em algum momento nas últimas horas agitadas entendeu o conteúdo daqueles beijos ironicamente românticos. Madara lhe amava. No meio de todo o pavor que veio com aquela afirmação, Zetsu aceitou que sentia o mesmo, e que por isso nunca o deixou. Nunca o traiu, em momento algum, e não o trairia agora.

Estacionou nos fundos e desceu do carro. Ele lhe mandou esperar perto dos telefones públicos. Zetsu receou ao ver dois carros policiais parados abastecendo, mas apenas pôs o capuz do moletom sobre a cabeça e andou até lá.

Não precisou esperar muito para ouvir um dos telefones tocarem. Atirou-se sobre ele, desesperado.

- _Zetsu-san_? – Aquela era, sem dúvidas, a voz dele.

- Oh, Madara-sama... – suspirou. – Onde o senhor está?

- _Pegou tudo o que eu pedi?_

- Sim, tudo.

- _Tudo o que era seu?_

- Sim, estão no porta-malas, como pediu. Onde o senhor está?

- _...Foi divertido._

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um tempo.

- O quê? – Zetsu não entendeu.

- _Atrás de você._

Gelou. O modo como ele o disse, não parecia estar anunciando algo bom. Zetsu olhou para trás. Lá estava ele, Madara, com um celular na orelha e algemas em seus pulsos. Orochimaru estava ao lado dele, sem as algemas, sorrindo para si. Policias apontavam armas na sua direção. Apenas entendeu o que estava havendo quando viu Kabuto algemado dentro de uma viatura. Sentiu-se estúpido.

- O senhor... – a sua voz quase não saía. – O senhor armou para cima de mim, Madara-sama?

- Eu disse, Zetsu-san. Disse que teria lhe dado se tivesse pedido, mas ninguém brinca comigo. Foi divertido.

- O que estão esperando para prendê-lo? – Orochimaru disse aos guardas.

Zetsu não resistiu, deixou que as algemas ferissem seus pulsos, que fosse atirado contra o capô, revistado, e jogado dentro da viatura ao lado de um Kabuto aos prantos. Olhou para fora e procurou Madara, chamou o seu nome ao vê-lo ser liberto das algemas alguns metros adiante. Madara olhou para si e, por um momento, Zetsu achou ter sido inteiramente enganado. Foi um momento breve, encerrado depois que viu aquele olhar de súplica que ele lançava. Ele não mentiu para si, mas, naquele jogo, era daquele jeito que as coisas funcionavam.

Ele saiu do posto em seu cadillac azul novo, com as quatro lanternas perfeitas e Orochimaru no banco do carona. Zetsu e Kabuto saíram algemados dentro daquela viatura, pensando no conteúdo daqueles beijos irônicos que eles lhes davam e no quando eles eram, de fato, ironicamente românticos.

_**I should have quit you, baby**_

(Eu deveria ter te largado, baby)

_**Such a long time ago**_

(Há um bom tempo atrás)

_**I wouldn't be here with all my troubles**_

(Eu não estaria aqui com todos os meus problemas)

_**Down on this killing floor**_

(Aqui embaixo neste chão de matanças)

Era triste ver aquele lugar vazio daquele jeito.

O silêncio tomava conta dos quatro cantos do velho galpão onde um dia eles foram Akatsuki, ensaiando e se divertindo.

Itachi pôs sua guitarra nas costas e ajudou Sasori a levar a bateria de Zetsu até a caminhonete de seu comprador. Eles não tinham espaço para guardar aquela coisa, e depois do que aconteceu, decidiram que o melhor a fazer era vendê-la.

Sasori pôs no banco traseiro de seu carro o teclado, os microfones e um amplificador. Kisame tinha apenas a sua guitarra.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que isso ia realmente dar certo – Konan confidenciou para eles enquanto fechavam as portas enferrujadas e barulhentas.

- Não só você – disse Kisame.

- Levando em conta tudo o que aconteceu, nós não podíamos ter feito nada para impedir. Você vem conosco, Kisame?

- Ah, sim, eu vou. Até mais Konan, Itachi-san.

- Tchau, hmm. Apareçam qualquer dia desses.

Kisame se espremeu no banco traseiro do carro do Akasuna junto com o equipamento e eles saíram, deixando apenas Konan e Itachi sozinhos na calçada, onde ficaram por pouco mais do que cinco minutos antes de tomarem caminhos opostos para suas respectivas casas.

_**Ramble on and now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song**_

(Perambular, e agora é a hora, a hora é agora, para cantar minha canção)

_**I'm going around the world, I got to find my girl, on my way**_

(Estou indo ao redor do mundo, preciso encontrar minha garota, pelo meu caminho)

_**I've been this way ten years to the day ramble on**_

(Eu ando desta maneira há exatos dez anos perambulando)

_**Gotta find the queen of all my dreams**_

(Preciso encontrar a rainha de todos os meus sonhos)

Aquela ponte era um lugar bastante movimentado durante o dia, mas a noite, e principalmente às onze horas, estava sempre completamente deserta. Era bonito ver as estrelas refletidas nas águas calmas. Não havia estrelas no céu naquela noite, e a lua mal aparecia por trás das nuvens. Aquela ponte já teve noites mais bonitas do que aquela.

Mesmo assim, Itachi sabia que ele estaria lá. Era para onde ele sempre ia quando não tinha para onde ir. Atravessou a ponte duas vezes, olhando para as margens, até achar contornos familiares sentados na grama perto do lago. Desceu as escadas da praça, pulou a cerca e andou até onde ele estava. Ele olhou de relance para si, não sabia se o fizera para ver quem era, ou para afirmar que já tinha lhe visto. De qualquer maneira, sentou ao lado de Kisame na grama.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um longo tempo.

- Então... – Itachi achava que aquela quietude devia ser quebrada. – Como você está?

- Como acha que eu estou?

- Imagino que não do jeito que eu gostaria.

Silêncio. Itachi desviou a atenção do lago e olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Ele abraçava as pernas junto ao corpo e olhava para o céu cinzento.

- E como gostaria que eu estivesse, Itachi-san?

- Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente.

- Apaixonado por mim.

Kisame olhou para si. Era difícil enxergar o seu rosto no escuro que estava a sua volta, Itachi nem mesmo tinha certeza de que ele olhava na sua direção, mas sentia que aqueles pequenos olhos negros encaravam os seus.

- Isso é um pouco egoísta, sabia?

- Você disse que queria que eu falasse sinceramente – argumentou. – Mas se quer um conselho de amigo, eu diria que, se realmente gosta tanto dele, devia lhe dar outra chance.

- Mas você não gostaria disso.

- Não, eu sinceramente odiaria isso.

Ele de uma risada curta e espirituosa, daquelas que no fundo não tem nenhum significado, são apenas para quebrar longos silêncios e climas estranhos.

- Esse seu conselho de amigo é pra valer? – Kisame perguntou.

- Bem... – o Uchiha expeliu uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca. – Sim, é o que penso. Vai voltar com Kakuzu?

- Não. Eu ainda gosto dele, mas eu sei que já acabou. Não dá pra explicar isso para você. – Kisame soltou os joelhos e estendeu as pernas sobre a grama. Jogou as mãos para trás e usou-as para apoiar o corpo. – Na verdade, eu estava pensando em seu conselho de outro jeito. Talvez seja um bom conselho, talvez seja um conselho de merda. Mas não é aplicável para Kakuzu, por mais que...

A frase ficou em aberto até que morresse no silêncio da noite. Era o tipo de coisa que se começa a falar e não sabe como aquilo irá terminar, porque não é fácil pôr tudo o que a implica em palavras. Kisame desistiu de explicar, e Itachi não perguntou.

- O conselho. – O amigo olhou para si, confuso. – De que maneira estava pensando em meu conselho?

- Ah, estava pensando nele de uma maneira que você gostaria. Estava pensando que, talvez, se eu gostar realmente de você, poderia te dar uma chance. Ou então poderia te dar uma chance e descobrir se realmente gosto de você.

Kisame imaginou que ele diria alguma coisa depois disso, mas Itachi não disse, o que lhe levou a descer a cabeça, que encarava o céu cheio de nuvens, e olhar para o Uchiha que lhe acompanhava naquela conversa. O único foco de luz caia em seu rosto, então por mais que Itachi não conseguisse ver o rosto de Kisame, Kisame podia ver o seu nitidamente. Ele podia ver todo o contentamento que cresceu dentro daqueles olhos inexpressivos, e que seria inexistente para qualquer outro que não conhecesse cada mínimo traço de expressão de Itachi como ele conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Itachi meneou a cabeça afirmativamente duas vezes.

- Eu não posso te prometer nada – Kisame deixou claro.

- Não me importo.

O Uchiha se arrastou sobre a grama para mais perto do maior, saindo do único foco de iluminação que tinham, e ficando junto com ele no escuro. Kisame não podia mais ver as expressões escondidas por trás daqueles olhos negros vazios, mas sentiu-o lhe puxar de leve enquanto deitava-se na grama. Deitou-se sobre ele, os braços finos enlaçaram sua cintura, suas pernas se entrelaçaram e seus narizes roçaram muitas vezes até que seus lábios finalmente acariciassem uns aos outros, e beijassem.

_**For now I smell the rain**_

(Pois agora eu cheiro a chuva)

_**And with it pain, and it's headed my way**_

(E com ela a dor, que está caminhando em minha direção)

_**Sometimes I grow so tired**_

(Às vezes estou tão cansado)

- Tadaima.

- Okaeri Kisame, hm!

Apenas Deidara lhe cumprimentava quando chegava, apesar de que Sasori também estava ali, sentado com ele no sofá. Nos primeiros dias isso o incomodou, achou que não fosse bem-vindo, mas depois notou que era apenas o jeito dele. Estava morando com Sasori e Deidara agora, habitava o quarto de hóspedes do apartamento do ruivo. Era aquele um belo e espaçoso apartamento.

- Você trouxe as compras? – perguntou Sasori.

- Estou indo deixá-las na cozinha agora mesmo.

Passou por eles em seu caminho até a cozinha. Nos primeiros dias, o relacionamento deles também lhe incomodou. Agora não mais, Kisame gostava de vê-los juntos. Sasori estava deitado no colo de Deidara no sofá, e o loiro lhe acariciava os cabelos vermelhos. Apesar da apreensão em seus rostos, Kisame achava aquela cena doce. Eles estavam assistindo ao canal de notícias, naquele dia esperavam que a qualquer momento a sentença de Zetsu fosse anunciada.

Terminou de pôr as compras no armário e foi para o seu quarto. Não lhe interessava saber o veredicto, tinha certeza de que cedo ou tarde Madara o tiraria dali. Nenhum deles via Madara desde que toda aquela confusão aconteceu, apesar de que Kisame estava convencido de que ele apareceria.

_**Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way**_

(As folhas estão caindo por toda parte, é hora de pegar o meu caminho)

_**Thanks to you, I'm much obliged**_

(Graças a você, eu sou muito grato)

O seu celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Apanhou-o para ver que era um aviso de duas mensagens perdidas. Os dois nomes que apareceram na tela lhe fizeram coçar o sobrolho violentamente.

Ele abriu a de Kakuzu. Houve um aperto em seu peito.

"_Sinto saudades suas..._"

Kisame apertou o celular em sua mão, baixou a cabeça, mordeu o canto do lábio. Não sabia se devia responder que também sentia a dele. Antes de decidir, abriu a segunda mensagem. Era de Itachi.

"_Ainda vem hoje à noite?_"

Um sorriso leve nasceu no canto de seus lábios. Apertou em "responder" e digitou:

"_É claro_". Enviar.

Voltou para a de Kakuzu. Seu dedo parou sobre "responder", mas findou apertando-o. Kisame digitou uma resposta breve, apenas quatro letras, e novamente receou sobre o "enviar".

O celular vibrando e o alerta de uma nova mensagem surgindo na tela lhe pouparam de fazê-lo agora. Era a resposta de Itachi, a qual imediatamente abriu.

"_Que filme quer ver?_"

Responder. "_Qualquer um, você escolhe_". Enviar.

Voltou para Kakuzu. Desta vez, Kisame não pensou duas vezes. "_PARE_", era o que sua mensagem dizia. Não teve tempo para refletir sobre nada, a resposta de Itachi à sua mensagem anterior veio rápida.

"_você... vem pra passar a noite? toda? o_o"_

Itachi usava emoticons em SMS. Kisame nunca tinha percebido isso. Ele riu, porque era algo verdadeiramente estranho vindo dele.

Responder. "_Eu não sei, talvez _". Enviar.

Esperou pela resposta, que não demorou a vir.

Abrir. "_Então escolherei algum filme chato_"

Responder. "_Ora, por que? O-o_". Enviar.

Abrir. "_Porque __se você vier passar a noite toda __não vamos querer prestar atenção no filme _"

Kisame riu.

Responder. "_Sim, faz sentindo_" Enviar.

E pensou um pouco...

Responder. "_Talvez nem precise escolher um filme..."_. Enviar.

Desta vez, a resposta demorou um pouco mais para chegar. O celular vibrou, Kisame abriu a mensagem com o nome de Itachi que aparecia na tela, e riu.

".\\\\."

Era tudo o que ela dizia.

_**For such a pleasant stay, but now it's time for me to go**_

(Por essa estadia agradável, mas agora é hora de ir)

_**The autumn moon lights my way**_

(A lua do outono ilumina meu caminho)

_**[...]**_

* * *

**N/A**

* * *

E CHEGAMOS AO FIM! Espero que tenham gostado :3

A primeira vez que pensei nessa fic foi quando tava assistindo Closer: Perto Demais, então já era premeditado que todo mundo ia se foder no final -Q

Aliás, acho que a única pessoa que ficou feliz com como a fic acabou foi o Itachi xD A Veronica me disse que chorou lendo a parte do Hidan e ficou com raiva de mim, mas acho que isso foi exagero dela u-u

Ah, um aviso: eu provavelmente ainda vou postar mais uma coisa dessa fic. Não é um capítulo, não realmente, eu chamei de "Do Prólogo ao Epílogo", e o título é auto-explicativo. A parte do prólogo tá pronta, falta só o epílogo.

Um agradecimento a "todos" que leram até o final, e até a próxima!


End file.
